El reino del Dragón
by Alva Elizabeth
Summary: Cuando se tiene la energía se puede lograr cualquier cosa, incluso jugar con tiempo y destino, por un precio, Merlín sabe esto, pero sus acciones han puesto en riesgo la corona del Príncipe Arthur ¿Qué tanto estará dispuesto a hacer para convertir a Arthur en rey? Merthur, después del 5-13
1. Chapter 1

Uno tiene que pensar el precio por Jugar con tiempo y destino, y si está dispuesto a pagarlo, Merlín pronto descubrirá que puede traer consecuencias inesperadas inesperados. Merthur, después del 5-13

Prologo

El inicio de un sueño

Después de 10 años de esfuerzo, Arthur murió como estaba profetizado, con Gwen como reina, el reino prospero, y las leyes contra la magia fueron abolidas, se logró un acuerdo con los usuarios mágicos e inicio una era de paz.

Mientras que se puede ver como una era de oro, no todo puede ser perfecto, la antigua religión moría, no la magia, la magia era parte de la tierra, la antigua religión solo es una manera en que uno puede obrar con la magia, los ritos y tradiciones que antes se practicaban para dar gracias a la magia y bendecir la tierra desaparecían, no había sacerdotes o sacerdotisas, y mientras que los Druidas trataban de seguir las tradiciones, la vida de nómadas y la persecución daño más de lo que se había creído, cada día el numero era más bajo, y no muchos deseaban ese estilo de vida

Merlin pensó que al quitar las leyes que prohibían la magia, todo estaría bien, claro, el camino a la reconstrucción sería difícil pero manejable, no es hasta ahora, años después, que ve realimente como era la situación, la semilla del odia a la magia no estaba plantada solo en las personas, también en aquellos con magia, nadie se atrevía a salir, el miedo a ser descubiertos estaba demasiado tangible, también la desconfianza no era unilateral, la gente desconfiaba de los usuarios mágicos, y los hechiceros desconfiaban de aquellos que no tenían magia

Sin las sacerdotisas, el Disir, y muchas otras creencias, la muerte de la antigua religión era un hecho confirmado, Merlín mismo, hijo y príncipe de la magia, tenía apenas conocimiento superficial de las antiguas tradiciones, una era ha pasado y una nueva debe nacer, Merlín tuvo que tomar una decisión, apoyar a Gwen, estar a su lado y esperar que con su ejemplo, la desconfianza desaparecería y todos pudieran convivir en aceptación y armonía, o al lado de los usuarios mágicos, Hechiceros, brujas, criaturas mágicas, reunir lo que está disperso, enseñar todo lo que pueda y esperar que la suma de todo de nacimiento a algo nuevo.

La decisión era más fácil y difícil de lo que esperaba, sin Arthur el simplemente no sentía ningún deseo de permanecer en Camelot, tanto como amo a Gwen, Gaius y su amistad con Percy y Leon, eso no era suficiente.

Fue doloroso darse cuenta que las leyes y Camelot lo habían afectado más de lo que se imaginó, en el transcurso de su tiempo en Camelot desarrollo una fobia a ser descubierto, a usar magia delante de otros, que el sí mismo seguía viéndose como el monstruo que creyó ser de adolecente.

A pesar de todo, esta era una nueva edad, un nuevo nacimiento, en otra generación las heridas sanarían por ahora solo tenía que esperar, esperar a que Arthur regresara, era una esperanza absurda pero eso era lo único que lo mantuvo, era lo único que tenía, hasta que encontró ese libro.

En la isla de los Bienaventurados

El podía sentir la magia de la isla, este lugar ha visto un montón de cosas, buenas y malas, aquí era donde murió Nimueh, Morgause, Lancelot, y sin duda tenia mas historia.

Pero lo único verdaderamente importante es que este lugar estaba solo, y aquí estaba Merlin, con una caja de botellas de licor, con el deseo de, por una sola vez, olvidarse de todo, beber sin pensar en las consecuencias.

La energía era inútil si no podia salvar aquellos importantes para él, Freya, su querida Freya, la primera y única mujer que a amado, Lancelot, el valiente y noble caballero que se sacrificó para cerrar el velo, y la lista continua

Alator

Daegal

Elyan

Gawaine

Isolde

Mordred

Kilgharrah, Que a pesar de aferrarse a la vida y entrar en una especie de invernación, no puede volar y solo cuenta con unas semanas de vida.

Incluso aquel hermoso Dragón blanco, tan inocente a la maldad humana, el dragón que llamo del huevo a un mundo oscuro para sufrir, no es la primera vez que lamento el dejar a Aithusa, era su deber cuidarla pero Arthur y Camelot era primero, no debió ser tan impaciente es llamarla a este mundo, pero era tan feliz que había otro dragón, y Aithusa todavía sufre los resultados de esa decisión, el pequeño dragón blanco que amo tanto a Morgana, con cicatrices que ninguna magia podrá curar, el día que nació era tan hermosa.

¿Qué logro con todo? No logro nada, Arthur es muerto, la línea Pendragon es muerta, quizás es su castigo por los crímenes contra la magia, el destino decreto la muerte de cada uno de la línea, esta puede ser una edad de oro, pero Arthur debía estar aquí para verlo, ¿Qué pasara con Camelot cuando Gwen muera? ¿Quién heredara?

Otra noche de aniversario de la muerte de Arthur, otro año desde ese día que había fallado en proteger al rey Y Gawaine, nunca le dijo sobre su magia, murió ese día a causa de Morgana

Tres botellas más adelante y sabía que no podría mantenerse en pie, ¿No se supone que el alcohol hace olvidar las penas? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en todos los que han muerto.

Merlin daría todo por Arthur, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por Arthur, y ese hechizo había estado en su cabeza desde que lo encontró y no desea salir, el que prometio a Gaius que no haría, parecía cada vez más prometedor, lo sabía de memoria, leyó la descripción repetidas vece hasta que quedo impreso en su mente, ¿Qué si hiciera las cosas diferentes? ¿Qué si podría cambiarlo todo? ¿Qué si podría salvar a Morgana? ¿Aithusa? ¿Acaso no valía la pena el riesgo? En ese momento parecía perfectamente lógico, en esta noche, esta isla antigua, en este altar ceremonial, estaba todo perfecto, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Si magia lista para responder a sus deseos, mientras recita el hechizo, solo pensando en que podría ver a su rey otra vez.

Cuando encontró un libro sobre teoría del viaje en el tiempo no podía negar que estaba interesado, cuando vio que el requisito más importante era la energía y voluntad quedo prendado, era demasiada tentación para desatenderlo.

Gaius lo reprendió y desalentó inmediatamente de la idea, el todavía consideraba su deber tratar de que el muchacho absurdo viera la razón.

"Merlín, piénsalo bien, el riesgo es demasiado alto, incluso el otro hechizo de viajar al pasado era más seguro que esto"

"He pensado en las consecuencias, si volviera al pasado no cambiaría nada, no puedo cambiar el destino de Arthur, Morgana o Mordred, no puedo ni siquiera alterar el pasado de Freya, el destino decreto sus vidas… y la mía" lo último era casi un susurro, Gaius sabia cuanto Merlín llego a odiar destino, en un tiempo él había sido feliz, destinado a proteger al futuro rey, como juntos lograrían grandes cosas, pero ahora, aun volviendo al pasado, tan loco como suena, no podría cambiar nada que era verdaderamente importante, incluso la muerte de su padre era una decretada por destino.

El destino de Arthur era morir a manos de Mordred, incluso donde o cuando era decidido de antemano, la única manera de cambiar eso es cambiar el mismo destino.

"Reescribir el destino no es algo que se juega a la ligera, cambiaras el pasado Merlin, este es un hechizo que no solo regresa al pasado a una persona, también destruye su propio destino, no lo cambia, lo destruye, quiere decir que esa persona no estará sujeta por las leyes de destino, sino por la misma magia, el castigo por jugar en algo como eso puede ser terrible, y tú no solo estas negociando el tuyo o por el de Arthur, Esto incluye a todos Merlin, desde Morgana hasta Nimueh, Mordred, Balinor, incluso el de tu misma madre, este hechizo crea una onda, como tirar una piedra a un rio, afectara incluso momentos antes de tu nacimiento, hay solo un máximo de dos condiciones que el usuario puede usar, y uno de ellos es obligatorio asegurar su misma existencia"

Dos condiciones, era lo único que no cambiaría, sin importar como el pasado se combe y altere, solo hay dos cosas que Merlín podría estipular, Arthur debe de nacer, seguir vivo cuando la conciencia de Merlín llegue y no tener una fecha de muerte con nombre de su verdugo en su futuro. Eso era algo definitivo e innegociable.

Y Merlín tendría que nacer, él podría estipular sus circunstancias como sus padres, en este caso los mismos padres, porque él no podía imaginarse no ser hijo de Balinor y Hunith.

"Lo más grande de la onda de cambio solo puede ser de 20 años antes de mi nacimiento, ¿Qué tanto puede pasar en ese tiempo? Sera el mismo mundo, los mismos reinos" Merlín termino la última runa,

"Merlin, eso es algo egoísta, puede haber ventajas aparte de las obvias, quizás encuentre a alguien que te enseñe la antigua religión, todo lo que no he podido enseñarte, pero también, arriesgas destruir todo por lo que Arthur trabajo, ¿Crees que eso es algo que desearía? Si el futuro es peor, porque créeme, ahora puedes sentir como el mundo ha acabado, pero puede ser peor, ¿Podrías perdonarte en esas circunstancias?"

"Yo, no estoy seguro" Merlin lo pensó bien, no, no podría perdonarse

El incidente no hubiera llegado a más de no ser por desear seguir el concejo de Gwen, aunque para ser justo, Gwen dijo que aprovechara, no que destrozara las leyes del destino.

Gwen le hizo prometer que le contaría la verdad entera sobre sus 10 años en Camelot, ella deseo oírlo todo, igual que hubiera deseado Arthur de haber estado con vida. Y lo primero que deseo saber es la verdadera historia sobre la espada de Arthur, y obligo a Merlín que le contara la historia entera

"Merlin, sabía que la historia del verdadero rey y la espada era falsa, me tomo tiempo pero soy hija de un herrero, y nunca olvidaría el mejor trabajo de mi padre, no importa los cambios que recibió después, la empuñadura, el largo, el peso, esa espada era ligeramente diferente a las demás, era después de todo, el orgullo de mi padre

"Si reconociste la espada, ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?"

"Arthur era tan feliz con esa espada que no desee tirarlo de esa nube, le dio la confianza para ser su propia persona, estaba feliz y orgulloso, salvo el reino"

"Esa espada salvo el reino más de una vez"

Eso inicio una serie de relatos que giraron alrededor de la espada que solo Gaius, y ahora Gwen sabían, sobre el dragón, y la verdad del caballero negó, Sobre Uther, que fue la primera persona en usar Excalibur y la furia del dragón.

"Si estaba en un lago, ¿Cómo la recuperaste?"

Eso trajo una serie de preguntas que tardo noches en contestar, Freya, el rey pescador, el agua de Avalón, la verdad de la copa de la vida,

"Ella me ayudo, a pesar de su maldición ella era una buena persona, planeamos en escapar, vivir en una cabaña junto al lago"

"Me hubiera gustado conocerla, me gustaría agradecerle la ayuda que nos ha brindado, pero aunque suene cruel y egoísta, me alegro que te quedaras con nosotros"

Los días pasaron Merlin tenía que partir otra vez, Gwen le proporciono una caja con varias botellas de licor

"Arthur las guardo, dijo que cuando al fin encontraras una chica que estaba dispuesto a estar con alguien es probablemente una muchacha mas que ella, entonces podrían beber para celebrar, y no irías quizás tanto a la taberna, sé que no estabas en la taberna pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca recuerdo verte borracho"

"La magia y el alcohol no combinan, sobre todo mi magia"

"Quizás ahora puedas ir a algún lugar apartado y aprovechar, sé que es algo atrasado pero Arthur lo hubiera querido"

Esto era una mala idea, no, esto era una idea espantosa – pensó Merlín, pero igual termino en la isla de los Bienaventurados, justo donde Nimueh murió, ahora el debe tener mejor control, no es como si una noche cambiaría su vida


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I

En la isla de los Bienaventurados

Nimueh mira el cielo con aprensión, fue solo por unos instantes, pero se sintió una magia como nunca antes había sentido

"Que fue eso" Pregunto una de las sacerdotisas "Esa energía, debe ser producto de un ritual, algún grupo de hechiceros ha hecho algo, puede ser nuestro enemigos, o una nueva orden, pero no puedo ver lo que hicieron"

"¿Estas segura que es un grupo?" Pregunta Nimueh

"¿Qué más podría ser? Es imposible que sea una sola persona"

Nimueh entendía su negativa, Porque si lo fuera, no se podrían imaginar qué tipo de monstruo puede contar con semejante energía

"Morgause, nos vamos a Camelot, tenemos que avisar a su majestad, el rey debe estar enterado de esto"

En Camelot

Cuando Merlín dijo que estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio, él lo significo, incluso si era su magia, su sangre y vida, él lo pagaría, pero esto no era algo que se imaginó.

Mientras que la conciencia de Merlin llegó en la noche, no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, Mientras que su cuerpo no sofría los efectos de la Borrachera, todo su ser se sentía mareado, y es cuando recordó, con un sobresalto, cayo prácticamente de su cama en Camelot, lo había hecho, durante su noche de luto decidió que seria una buena idea hacer lo que se dijo que no haría, y en vez de destruir cosas con su magia o cambiar la corriente de los ríos, decidió cambiar la corriente del tiempo.

Estaría mintiendo si no admite que solo buscaba la excusa perfecta para hacerlo, los pros parecían demasiado buenos para perder, aunque las historias de horror dentro del libro eran un buen incentivo para ser precavido, como el hombre que deseo salvar a su madre y la salvo, junto a su esposa, pero sus amigos vivían una vida de miseria y su aldea que fue arrasada por la guerra de una reacción en cadena difícil de comprender.

El libro dijo que los recuerdos de esta vida se integrarían en su persona a su propio tiempo, por ahora lo único que venía a su mente era su nombre, Merlín, y celebro su cumpleaños 16 con Gaius hace dos meses. Al tratar de incorporarse lo primero que nota es que su pelo es levemente las largo que su hombro, Merlín nunca había tenido intenciones de tener pelo largo a pesar de las sugerencias de Gawaine – Arthur ya pasa demasiado llamándolo una muchacha como para darle más ideas, no gracias - y se preguntaba que había hecho cambiar de opinión

"Merlín, ¿Todavía durmiendo?" Entra Arthur "¿Qué haces en el suelo?"

"¡Arthur!" No podía creerlo, el hechizo funciono, Arthur parecía la misma imagen de cuando lo conoció, él había calculado para regresar en el tiempo en que llego primero a Camelot

"¡Merlín!" Imita Arthur "¿Qué haces en el suelo?"

"Estoy buscando… botas" Eso sonaba buena excusa, su mente todavía estaba envuelta en que aquí estaba Arthur, parecía diferente, pero no podia colocar que, pero aquí estaba, vivo, su corazón no podía dejar de cantar de felicidad

"¿Botas? ¿Desde cuándo guardas botas debajo de la cama?"

"Mmm, ¿No lo hago? Quizás es por eso que no las encontraba" Murmura lo último como si se preguntaba

"Eres un idiota, no sé por qué pregunto, te buscaba con respecto al sello de nobleza, no encontré el sello en mis libros, quería pedir tu permiso para mostrárselo a mi padre, el conoce todos los sellos de nobleza incluso los que no son de Camelot, ya sabes su obsesión con nobleza y todo"

"¿Por qué necesitas mi permiso? ¿Qué sello de nobleza?"

"El de tu madre, idiota, ¿Cuál otro? Es obvio que no has terminado de despertar" Dice exasperado

Merlín iba a comentar algo cuando un recuerdo aparece en su mente a gran velocidad, de un pasado que ahora era el suyo, fue hace dos días, Merlín nunca conoció a su madre, fue educada por Gaius, creció su vida en Camelot, lo único que sabe de su madre es que ella era noble, Gaius la ha criado y es aprendiz del Médico, cuando ella guardaba unos documentos encontró una carta de su Madre a Gaius, dando las gracias por cuidar de su bebe, no había muestra de quien era, la única evidencia era el sello en lugar de firma, después de una búsqueda no ha logrado encontrar a quien pertenece, por lo que solicitó la ayuda de Arthur, ella decidió confiarle su nuevo tesoro, era lo único que tenia de su madre, eso fue aproximadamente hace dos días.

"Ha, esa carta, si, por supuesto, nada me daría más gusto saber quién es mi familia, confió en ti Arthur"

"Bien, gracias" él la queda viendo extrañado "¿Ya está mi Armadura?"

"He" se queda viendo, en efecto una armadura estaba colocada convenientemente donde siempre la dejaba Merlín después de pulirla "Si, ya está lista, la llevare"

"No, está bien, yo la llevo, gracias por hacerme el favor, con Albert que no está" Dice diplomático, pero parecía que quería decir algo más, el tono de enojo estaba allí

La memoria de Albert vino a su mente, era el nuevo sirviente de Arthur, el cual parece que decidió servir a otro noble justo antes del torneo, que inicia hoy, abandonando a Arthur a solicitar la ayuda de Merlín, es curioso, no es la primera vez, mientras que Arthur es arrogante, parece que no era tanto de un abusón como cuando lo conoció, pero no puede recordar porque o que había cambiado, o por que no podía conservar sus sirvientes por más de un mes, parece que el destino repetía, porque Merlín siempre llenaría en caso de necesidad a pesar de ser aprendiz del médico pero nunca era declarado sirviente de Arthur.

Parece que en esta vida no trabaja hasta caer muerto, pero no puede recordar que es lo que ha cambiado

También, con algo de miedo, se da cuenta que en sus recuerdos no tiene magia, imágenes de intentar hasta el más simple de los encantos vienen a su mente, después de numerosos fracasos se declaró que tenía magia, pero era demasiado débil para ser algo más significativo que encender una vela o abrir una puerta.

"Además, este es mi primer torneo, no se vería bien que dejara una Muchacha llevar mi armadura no importa que tan poco femenina y salvaje sea" Arthur se ríe mientras se va con su armadura "Te espero en la tienda, y recuerda que Gaius deja las botas por el fuego" se va antes de que Merlín pueda protestar.

Arthur siempre le había llamado una muchacha, pero había algo en su tono que lo dejo inquieto, hace un gesto para poner su cabello detrás de su oído y congela, con lentitud sus manos examinan su pelo, luego su ropa, que parecían ser su misma ropa que usaba para dormir, pero su cuerpo se sentía diferente, No podría ser, no no no, esto debía de ser una broma,

Sin darse cuenta convoca que aparezca un espejo, su alegría al ver que su magia reacciona igual desaparece al ver su imagen. Mientras que era muy parecido a su imagen de siempre, los rasgos eran más femeninos, su cuerpo no era el más voluptuoso pero la diferencia en el pecho y las caderas eran obvias

La descripción de Arthur, poco femenina y salvaje era demasiado exacto, su cabello no era al hombro, estaba simplemente mal cortado en gajos y el pedazo principal llegaba debajo de su cintura, trenzado, un lio sería una declaración amable, esto no era despeinado después de despertar, era tener un nido de pájaros en la cabeza, la trenza era la única cortesía de cuidado y era obvio que el cabello no había visto un peine en años

Al ver su armario, este solo cuenta con vestidos, obviamente no serían de la calidad de Morgana, pero serian mejor que los de Gwen usaba como sirvienta si no estuvieran tan rasgados – en el punto positivo todos estaban costurados y mantuvo toda su ropa correctamente remendada – pero era obvio que no tenía una vida tranquila, y la mayoría eran producto de ramas de Árbol, un recuerdo vino donde parece que le gustaba subir árboles, y de hecho a veces dormía en ellos.

El caso peor eran el calzado, ella no usaba botas, no usaba tampoco calzado de muchacha, no, odiando el calzado decidió que andaría descalza, parece que podía hacer más que prender velas y abrir puertas, de hecho el único hechizo que sabe y que utiliza es para proteger sus pies, el cual aplica dos veces al día y ha ganado maestría en ese hechizo de cuantas veces lo ha utilizado.

Merlín siente su magia, a pesar de sus recuerdos de una vida sin ella, todavía está allí, de todos sus resultados no esperaba que su género estaba en la ecuación, Merlín desaparece el espejo justo antes de que Gaius Entrara.

"Merlin no te has ido" Comenta Gaius "Prometisteis a Arthur ayudarle en el torneo, ya va a comenzar, y no te has cambiado, y no importa cuánto pidas, no puedes andar solo en ropa de dormir"

"Tenía 10" dice por instinto

"Si no deseas ir, puedo decirle a Arthur que busque a otra persona, sé que siempre has pensado en esto como barbárico, pero hacer esperar al muchacho y dejarlo plantado no es la respuesta"

¿Otra persona que ayude a Arthur cuando él está perfectamente disponible? Claro que no, con la suerte del futuro rey alguien encantara su armadura y cambiara el arma por una defectuosa, además, aunque Merlín no lo acepte, en sus años de servicio llego a ser muy posesivo con todo lo que refiere a su rey

"No iré" corre a cambiarse, él estaba dispuesto a dar todo por esta oportunidad, daría su vida por Arthur, y mientras que no espero que su género estuviera dentro de la demanda, bien, tenía magia, cambio de sexo no es el hechizo más difícil del repertorio.

Estando en muchos torneos, no tiene dificultad en maniobrar o encontrar donde estaba Arthur, cuando iba a entrar se topa con una mujer saliendo de la tienda.

"Buen día Merlin, Arthur está esperando" dice la dama, ella era hermosa, cabello rubio

"My Lady" Saluda Merlín, tratando de recordar quien era

"Solo pase a desearle suerte a Arthur en los torneos, gracias de nuevo por estar ahí para mi hijo" dice la Dama antes de retirarse

Y se da cuenta que ella es Ygraine du Bois, madre de Arthur, ¿Ella estaba viva? Si ella estaba viva entonces Uther no había hecho la masacre, no hay prohibición de magia, pero ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Quién murió entonces? Arthur menciono su padre está vivo, ¿Qué repercusión trajo esto?

"¿Nervioso?" El asistir a Arthur era algo rutinario

"Yo no estoy nervioso, tengo plena confianza en mis habilidades"

"Pero este es tu primer torneo, debes estar nervioso"

Un ligero recuerdo le dice a Merlín que a pesar de sus habilidades, su madre no dejo a Arthur asistir a ningún torneo hasta que el cumpliera por lo menos 20 años, sin importar las preferencias de Uther

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte, yo nunca estoy nervioso, esto no es nada, y demostrare a Bernard quien es el mejor, le quitare la victoria"

Merlín trata de recordar quien es, al parecer era el antiguo campeón, mayor que Arthur y a diferencia de este, ha participado por años y es quien lidera los caballeros, que debería ser el trabajo de Arthur, trata de recordar mas pero en ese momento van a comenzar.

Merlin se coloca en su puesto favorito de observación a distancia de la arena, esta es la parte donde el rey se para para dar el discurso inaugural

"Ciudadanos de Camelot, este año damos la bienvenida a nuestros caballeros para…" Merlín no lo escucho más, incluso su cerebro parecía haber congelado esta vez, esto era imposible.

En el palco real él podría ver a la madre de Arthur sentada al lado de Uther, Morgana, tan hermosa como la recordaba, se sentaba al otro lado lejos de su padre, estaba hablando con un joven, alrededor de 19 años y puede ver a Gwen no demasiado lejos del palco real, pero lo que no podía dejar de ver era el rey, no Uther, no era el padre de Arthur quien usaba la corona y daba el discurso de bienvenida.

Era Balinor

Su padre


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo II

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué había cambiado?

"Que comiencen los torneos" Declaro y con un aplauso una gran llama se eleva del centro de la arena, seguido por rugidos del cielo, volando cuatro dragones hacen un espectáculo aéreo, el público aplaude mientras que los dragones descienden en el campo apuntan al cielo y con un rugido hacen un espectáculo de fuego, los espectadores solo aplauden sin temor, nadie parecía preocupado de los dragones, y los dragones no tenían ningún problema al estar entre la gente

"Primero, empezaremos con los torneo de caballería, y después se realizaran los torneos de jinete de dragón, este año, tenemos un participante muy esperado, Lady Morgana y mi hijo" – señala al joven al lado de Morgana – "Leonard nos harán el honor de participar en los torneos de Jinetes" – esto fue seguido por una gran ovación parecía que él como Morgana eran muy populares, Morgana se levanta con gusto saludando al público, era obvio quien era la más popular, la belleza y gracia de Morgana estaban en su máximo esplendor, no había muestras de odio y resentimiento, incluso la sombra del miedo que la plago por años cuando ella no sabía que tenía magia y era protegida de Uther había desaparecido.

Uther no parecía muy feliz con la noticia pero la madre de Arthur animaba.

Trata de sacar la información de sus recuerdos, pero ninguno viene, parece que su versión joven femenina no esta interesada en historia de la realeza a pesar de vivir en Camelot toda su vida.

En estos casos, preguntaría a Gaius, pero una condición es que, literalmente, no podia hablar del otro futuro, ni del hechizo, era un juramento para borrar por completo la otra línea del tiempo, lo más que podría hacer es buscar el libro en las tierras del rey pescador y escribir una entrada de advertencia para aquellos que osen intentarlo, solo aquellos que sepan de este cambio pueden hablar de ello,

No, no podía consultar a Gaius, y seria sospechoso que empiece a hacer preguntas acerca de su padre y como se convirtió en rey, de todos modos, no era algo que requería su atención urgente.

El primer día de los torneos paso sin incidente, Arthur, como era de esperarse, paso todas sus batallas, y no se enfrentara al campeón hasta la final en dos días.

Nadie intento matar a Arthur, pero claro, él no era príncipe, su padre era Líder de toda la orden de los caballeros, un noble que tenía una relación cercana, prácticamente familia, con el rey de Camelot, y podría ser odioso y ver a los campesinos como animales, pero no era un asesino paranoico de todas las cosas mágicas, no Heredaría el trono a la muerte del rey, su peso no era lo suficiente para tener asesinos vengativos después de su hijo

Merlín paso el resto del día como un día normal, recoger armas, pulir la armadura, las botas, las plantas para Gaius, y fregar el piso, por lo menos no limpia el establo o pasea los perros, pero tampoco llevara la cena ni el desayuno a Arthur o mucho menos preparar el baño, ¿Cómo puede comprobar si el alimento no está envenenado si otra persona lo lleva? Al menos esa era su excusa cuando robo su alimento de la cocina.

Ahora en la comodidad de su habitación, mientras ha caído la noche, tiene tiempo de pensar

Esto le ha dado tiempo para no pensar en su nuevo género, ayuda que la gente no la ve como muchacha, si, no pensaría en eso, y en cuanto pueda buscar información sobre cambio de Sexo, no debe ser la primera persona en intentarlo, ya se imaginaba la cara de Gaius cuando se levante una mañana, Gaius pobre, por años intento convertirla en una dama.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el no insistía en enseñarle los modales de una muchacha, sino de una dama de la corte, considerando quien es su padre, es obvio que Gaius sabia.

Los recuerdos toman tiempo para caer en su lugar. Pero hasta ahora tiene bastantes pedazos como para formar un cuadro de su vida

Balinor – Rey Balinor, tiene tres hijos, Bernard, príncipe coronado y se espera que herede la corona, Leonard y Edgard, 25, 19 y 18, respectivamente, Merlín cumplió hace dos mes 16 años. La reina murió hace 10 años, en un ataque de bandidos, en el valle de los reyes caídos, ella era una noble, hermana menor del Rey Odín, fue una boda para unir en una alianza a los reinos pero después de la muerte de su hermana, Odín culpo al rey por no darle el acompañamiento debido mientras que la reina iba a visitar a su hermano, mientras que las relaciones son frías, Odín adora a sus tres sobrinos.

Ahora, Merlín trata de recordar lo poco que sabe sobre el hijo de Odín, era obvio que Arthur no lo mato esta vez, los recuerdos lelgan a su mente, no mucho, el hijo de Odín nunca había sido una figura importante más que el símbolo de la rabia del padre, ahora, el muchacho era celoso de Bernard, también lo reto como a Arthur, Bernard era más maduro y tenía más experiencia, también ayudo que eran primos, por lo que el joven no perdió su vida a su orgullo herido de juventud.

Ahora, ¿Dónde deja esto a Merlín? Merlín es hija de Hunith y Balinor, eso estipulo en el hechizo y no tienen ninguna duda de que es verdad, eso quiere decir que ella era hija de adulterio, en otra vida su madre no había sido noble, pero después se enteró por Gaius que Hunith vino de una familia noble, pero con herencia mágica, aunque ella no heredo magia escondía su linaje por temor a la persecución, huyo al reino de Cenred poco después que Uther empezó la purgación, ahora la magia no está proscrita, pero ella tenía un asunto con el rey de todos modos, la pregunta era, ¿Dónde está? ¿El Ealdor? La carta tenía un emblema de nobleza, ella lo utilizaba en ese entonces, es posible que todavía era un miembro reconocido de esa casa. En el peor de los casos la familia pudo hacerla ingresar a un monasterio – Merlín no se atrevía a pensar que ella puede estar muerta, no, su madre adorada debe estar viva en alguna parte

¿Por qué la mandó con Gaius a tan tierna edad? ¿Por qué era una muchacha? ¿Por qué carecía de magia? ¿Por qué era hija del rey?

Más y más pensamientos de su madre nadan en su cabeza y ni una pista en los escasos recuerdos que ha logrado absorber

¿Dónde queda Arthur en todo esto? Esa era la pregunta más importante, Él es el futuro Rey, él está destinado a gobernar Camelot, eso era la verdad, no podía imaginarse un destino que no fuera, pero ahora, ¿Cómo lo meto dentro de la línea de sucesión sin matar a sus hermanos en el proceso?

Una vez más deseo consultar a Gaius, el siempre tenía respuestas, y cuando no tenía entonces podría consultar a…

"¡Kilgharrah!" – Salta Merlin – "Si alguien tiene las respuestas es él, es hora de ver al Gran dragón"

Fin del capítulo

Bien, los tres capítulos han sido en extremo cortos para mi gusto, los otros serán un poco mas largos pero no se cuando se van a actualizar


	4. Chapter 4 Recuerdos del pasado

Recuerdos del pasado

_Cambiar el tiempo trae consecuencias, de lo contrario todos tratarían de hacerlo._

_Ahora el punto era la voluntad de ser flexible, las ruedas del destino son ineludibles, los caminos pueden torcerse, pero al final terminara en la misma trayectoria, el secreto es obtener el mejor resultado mientras se llega a ella._

**Extracto del libro Filosofía del destino**

La isla de los bien aventurados no era la única que había sentido el fenómeno de la noche anterior, pero nadie podía explicar que sucedió.

"Nimueh vendrá mañana" comunica Balinor leyendo el mensaje de la sacerdotisa "Ella está investigando con los druidas, "Ustedes que piensan"

"Esto no me agrada" Contesta Uther "Alguien podría estar tramando algo contra el reino"

"Podría ser producto de un fenómeno natural" contesta Gaius "La última vez que se presento algo como esto fue hace mas de 20 años, poco antes de la guerra"

Un fenómeno similar sucedió, anunciando un nuevo cambio pero también haciendo casi imposible predecir el futuro para cualquier adivino. Kilgharrah se quejo de cómo su vista era demasiado borrosa para distinguir cualquier cosa.

"Esperemos que solo sea eso" Contesta Balinor "Pero no importa, pase lo que pase, Camelot estará listo" anuncio mientras leía el mensaje.

"_A media noche, ha despertado una gran fuente de energía, y una nueva estrella que estaba oculta a aparecido en los cielos brillando con intensidad antes de volver a desaparecer, es posible que sea de un circulo ritual que requirió de un circulo completo de fuertes hechiceros, porque no me atrevo a imaginar que tal poder podría venir siempre de una persona_

_Morgouse"_

Cualquier persona que conozca a Uther Pendragon lo describiría como una persona dura, estricta, siempre exigiendo perfección, lo único que podía ablandar su corazón eran su hermosa hija, Morgana, y su dulce y querida esposa, Ygraine.

Una mirada de su esposa y ella podía convertirlo en masilla para formarlo a sus deseos.

En momentos como estos, aquí entre su familia, el no envidiaba a Balinor como Rey, estar rodeado por esas sanguijuelas chupa sangre podía convertir a cualquier persona en la paranoia.

Al ver a su esposa a la luz de las velas no puede dejar de pensar que su vida no pudo ser más perfecta que en esos momento.

"Cariño" Ella saluda con alegría "Pensé que pasarías la noche con el rey repasando los detalles de seguridad"

"Si, pero él me solicito que pasara más tiempo con mi familia" Dice mientras la toma en sus brazos "¿Cómo podría negarme a una orden del Rey?"Sonríe "Además, Bernard se encarga de los detalles, ese muchacho tiene que obtener algo de experiencia si desea ser rey algún día"

Uther se sienta en el mismo momento que Arthur entra al cuarto.

"Hoy estuviste bien hijo, no hay duda en que te convertirás en el primer caballero del reino"

"Gracias Padre, hare lo mejor" a pesar de intentar decirlo con indiferencia, se notaba que Arthur era contento con la aprobación de su padre, las expectativas de Uther eran casi imposibles de mantener.

"Estoy contando con eso, Espero que un día seas el líder de la orden de caballeros, Solo recuerda que no puedes perder contra Bernard"

"Uther" Le regaña su esposa en un tono exasperado "No estoy dejando que mezcles a mi hijo en esas rivalidades infantiles que tienes con Balinor"

"Además, dudo que Arthur pueda ganarle al Príncipe Bernard" Agrega Morgana "él es el mejor y campeón consecutivo desde que tenía 16 años, Arthur es solo un perrito en comparación"

"Por lo menos no soy un perrito enfermo de amor que coquetea con el príncipe Leonard cada vez que lo ve"

"¿Celoso?" Se burla Morgana "No puedo decir que es tu culpa, Leonard es simplemente un jinete magnifico, con la delicadeza de un amante, no como ciertos hombres primitivos que tratan de ser caballero, ¿Cómo está el cabello de Merlín?" Arthur iba a replicar cuando su madre los para

"Morgana, eso es grosero, Arthur no tiene la culpa que fueran atacados por bandidos, y él se siente todavía bastante culpable, no es correcto ni justo para los dos estar recordándoles su error"

"Solo pienso que Arthur podría tratarla mejor, la muchacha lo ha seguido por ¿Cuánto? ¿10 años?"

"Once" Contesta Uther "Y todavía no estoy de acuerdo con esa amista, creo que Arthur debe empezar a buscar una mujer adecuada para casarse"

"Merlín es una muchacha muy agradable" Contesta Morgana "También es increíblemente estudiada, Incluso Edgar a parecido interesado en ella"

"Ella puede parecer noble, y Balinor pudo concederle un titulo para la casa Emrys, una casa completamente ficticia que compusieron apra que la muchacha tenga un linage, pero hasta ver su título de nobleza verdadero no la aceptare como uno"

"Padre, Merlín y yo solo somos camaradas de infancia" Esta conversación no era algo nuevo, pero se volvió peor cuando Merlín cumplió 15 años y entraba en edad de casar.

Mientras que Arthur no estaba interesado en ella, le molestaba que cualquier persona lo estuviera, le tomo años aceptar que era posesivo de Merlín, ella había aparecido en su vida y ahora parecía imposible sacarla de ella, pero la seguridad que ella siempre estaría a su lado le proporcionaba demasiada alegría como para soltar.

Si, el se convertía en un bastardo egoísta, pero él nunca busco la santidad.

"Respecto a título de nobleza, hay uno que encontré pero no logro identificar la casa, quería solicitar tu ayuda para descubrir a quien pertenece?"

"Por supuesto hijo, estoy feliz que te interese, un hombre siempre debe estar orgulloso de sus raíces, puedes mostrármelo después de la cena, y tal vez repasar otros, quizás encontrar posibles jóvenes encantadoras"

"Arthur es joven para casar" Agrega su madre "No hay necesidad de apresurar el corazón, ¿No deseas que el encuentre el amor como nosotros? Puedo recordar que nuestros padres no estaban a favor de nuestra unión" Eso era una subestimación, sus padres ya habían arreglado un contrato de unión con el padre de Morgana, Uther tubo que, literalmente, pelear por su mano contra su padre, su prometido, y su hermano por su mano. "Camelot es actualmente el reino más fuerte, tenemos Paz, Arthur puede darse el lujo de esperar"

"La paz es un concepto frágil" Alega su esposo "Nunca se sabe cuándo o dónde la guerra vendrá, ayer por ejemplo, Esa extraña ráfaga de energía"

"¿Que paso ayer?" Pregunto Morgana "Sentí algo tan fuerte que me despertó, como si algo sacudía el castillo, pero paro tan rápido que pensé que lo imaginaba"

"No puedo decir mucho" Noto que tenia la atención completa de su familia, era incomodo cuando lo miraban para las respuestas que no poseía "No sé mucho sobre todo eso de magia, pero las sacerdotisas dicen que algo sucedió, ¿El qué? Esa es lo que no saben, y eso es lo que preocupa, recuerden, no importa que tan fuerte sea Camelot, los enemigos siempre encontraran métodos de atacar en la oscuridad.

********#********************

_Es apenas unos minutos antes del anochecer, se empieza a apreciar los últimos rayos del atardecer y pronto oscurecerá, Dos niños entrenan en el patio, uno de ellos, se puede apreciar como el más pequeño carga las armas y guarda el equipo mientras que el otro entrena todavía con intensidad, a pesar de las horas que han transcurrido._

"_¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto" pregunta la voz inocente de una niña de 8 años "No tienes que ser el mejor, hay príncipes para eso"_

"_Quiero ser el mejor" anuncio el muchacho de 12 años "No Seré el mejor, el mejor caballero que exista, y podre proteger a todo el reino"_

"_Morgana será un jinete de dragón, ella tiene mucha magia y podrá tener un dragón tan grande como el Gran Dragón, tú no tienes suficiente magia para un dragón grande, lo mejor que puedes esperar es tener uno del tamaño de Cocoro"_

"_No necesito un dragón grande, no necesito un dragón, no necesito magia, lo probare a cada uno_

"_Yo sueño con magia" Anuncio una niña mientras arreglaba los maniquís de práctica "Sueño ser tan fuerte como la sacerdotisa Nimueh, y montar un dragón tan Grande como un dragón Real, pero no importa cuando practico, mi magia no crece, Tío Gaius dijo que podre tener un dragón como Cocoro si practico mucho" dice con desilusión "yo deseo volar, pero tía Alicia insiste en que uno debe aprender a conocer sus límites y actuar de acorde a ellos"_

"_Volar no debe ser divertido" Contesta Arthur "¿Por qué no intentar las armas? Morgana también está aprendiendo a usar la espada"_

"_No se" Ella deseaba magia, ella no solo soñaba con grandes cosas, también pequeñas, incluso crear fresas de la nada, pero esa energía parecía ser inalcanzable en la realidad, y en sus pesadillas aparecían monstruos realmente asustadizos y a veces se miraba indefensa ante bandidos "Esta bien, tú me enseñas las armas, y yo te ayudare siempre a ser el mejor caballero en la historia del reino"_

"_Entonces de ahora en adelante serás mi escudero" _

No pudo ir esa noche a buscar a Kilgharrah, porque ni siquiera sabía dónde ir a buscarlo.

Merlín se encontraba en un pasado que no entendía, a pesar de asimilar mejor las memorias por cada momento que pasaba, todavía no entendía que fue lo que cambio.

Su objetivo era claro cuando volvió al pasado, coronar a Arthur como rey, pero Uther no era rey, y en este momento existían tres príncipes que podían heredar el trono antes que Arthur.

Pero no era en la corona lo que pensaba cuando realizo el hechizo, debe existir Arthur Pendragon, en ninguna parte específico que debe ser príncipe coronado.

Debía ser obvio, ¿Cómo podría imaginar que tenía que ser especifico? Arthur siempre fue y seria su rey.

¿Cómo convertir a Arthur en rey? ¿Seguía siendo su destino ser rey? Si el futuro de Arthur había cambiado al punto que su destino fue destino fue destruido, ¿Cuál era entonces el destino de Emrys? Ambos estaban ligados, no podría imaginarse uno sin el otro.

No importa lo que diga destino, ante todo Arthur era su amigo. Y ahora al parecer amigo de la infancia.

Su primer encuentro era casi una copia en versión niño, 5 y 9 años, lo había llamado arrogante y él la llamo un idiota, por lo menos esta versión no acabo en los calabozos, Merlín sonríe encariñado, estos recuerdos no eran una incomodidad a tener, Arthur era Arthur, sin importar los cambios que vivió, era extraño como poco diferenciaba realmente el cambio de género, tal vez por que seguían siendo dos partes de la misma moneda, una mitad no podría odiar a la otra, eso era lo que le dijo Kilgharrah, sus destinos estaban entrelazados sin importar las circunstancias.

Sus sueños se llenan de memorias, muchas memorias, su mente no a terminado de asimilar 16 años de esta vida, pero cada vez esta existencia era más real con cada momento que pasaba.

_Iban de cacería, Merlín como siempre, era quien lo acompañaba, de alguna manera siempre terminaba acompañando a Arthur como si el destino estuviera empecinado en hacer todo junto, este recuerdo era reciente, fue hace dos semanas._

_Arthur adoraba la cacería, pero rara vez encontraba a algún caballero que lo acompañara, ese día fueron atacados por bandidos, y tuvieron que pelear su salida, ella nunca tendría el nivel de Arthur en el uso de la espada, pero era 10 veces mejor, o más que su versión Varón, algo que es un poco humillante de pensar y un golpe a su masculinidad._

_Uno de los bandidos la agarra del pelo mientras que una daga amenaza su cuello, ella está asustada, y mira como amenazan a Arthur para entregarse o la mataran, Ella mira sus ojos, y se muestra su indecisión, si no se entrega la mataran, pero si lo hace los mataran a los dos, o peor._

_Pero un solo pensamiento la llena, ella no puede permitir ser la culpable de la muerte de Arthur, ella no permitirá que se entregue._

_De un movimiento inesperado ella logra soltarse._

_Los recuerdos son algo borrosos pero el final lo que resulto fueron bandidos muertos y ella con un corte desigual de pelo, ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el incidente._

_Pero Gaius casi tiene un ataque al ver la sangre de la herida en su garganta, la herida que trato y no pudo esconder de su mentor y tío adoptivo, por unos milímetros no corto la vena._

Los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminan su rostro, sus manos se dirigen a su cuello, y puede sentir la fina línea que quedo como remanente de la herida.

Al levantarse tiene que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que está viendo correctamente.

Hay un dragón en su cama.

Corrección, hay un dragón del tamaño de un gato en su cama.

La criatura la está viendo de una forma extrañamente intensa como si quisiera evaluarla, la huele, buscando si era realmente la misma persona que parecía, los dragones eran seres sensibles, y este en particular podía notar que algo era diferente en la chica, ella era diferente.

Finalmente parece que toma una decisión por que salta sobre ella y empieza a lamerle la cara.

"¡BASTA COCORO!" Alcanza a decir entre risas

Su nombre llega a su mente y abre mas memorias como una avalancha, es el dragón de Gaius, un tipo mensajero que puede volar, y entregar medicinas, ella lo ha conocido prácticamente toda su vida, antes de Arthur era su mejor amigo – su único amigo – recuerda con tristeza.

Parece que la magia no era todo lo que hacía a Merlín diferente, sin importar el tiempo, siempre tenía esa sensación de no pertenecer.

Will

¿El seguirá en Ealdor? ¿El seguirá con vida?

No había pensado en su amigo en años, ¿No era eso egoísta? Su amigo de la infancia no estaba ni en su lista de muertos que se sacrificaron por él.

No importa que muriera por salvar a Arthur, aunque Will lo odiaba.

No importa que uso lo último que le restaba de vida para proteger a Merlín y confesar que era hechicero.

No importa porque, aunque el todavía estaba vivo, no sería su amigo de la infancia, no sería la misma persona, pero ¿No era lo mismo con todos?

¿Importa? El estaba vivo, todos estaban vivos, y su trabajo seria asegurarse que continuara de esa manera.

***********.**************

Gaius preparaba el desayuno, como era acostumbrado cuando Alicia estaba de viaje, y comidas eran bastante buenas, pero las de Alicia siempre serian perfectas. Todo era silencioso y se preguntaba por el retraso.

El mandó a su dragón a despertar a Merlín, pero pasaron varios minutos de silencio, se relaja cuando escucha los gritos de su hija entre risas, las mañanas siempre eran ruidosas cuando esos dos estaban juntos.

"Buenos días Merlín" Saluda Gaius "Veo que Cocoro ha hecho su trabajo al levantarte, necesito que me ayudes a recoger unas hiervas se que tienes que ayudar a Arthur a prepararse para el torneo pero Alicia solicito esas hiervas específicamente, y como sabes, las enfermedades no tienen horario"

"Está muy bien, El sirviente de Arthur volvió ayer arrastrándose con la cola entre las patas, después que el noble que le pago perdió en la primera ronda"

Gaius no puede evitar notar el tono de amargura, El quería a Arthur y había visto al muchacho crecer, pero su hija disfrutaba demasiado jugar a sirviente personal del muchacho, Gaius estaba seguro que por lo menos la mitad de ellos renunciaron porque no podían soportar la presión de la muchacha, ella los seguía y acosaba como si fueran asesinos a sueldo disfrazados de sirvientes.

A estas alturas Gaius era seguro que si Arthur solicitara que le preparar el baño y le lavara los calcetines ella lo haría.

Eso debió de heredarlo de Hunith, el nunca había conocido a alguien más dedicada cuando se decidía a algo como su hermana.

Solo esperaba que su historia termine mejor que la de su madre.

"Muy bien, entonces no tendrás ningún problema en ayudarme en mi investigación" Propuso mientras servía el desayuno, Gaius siempre disfruto la ayuda de su hija, ella era muy inteligente, nadie podía imaginar que Merlín podía hablar varios idiomas, o que no había libro en la biblioteca que no fuera capaz de entender.

"¿El que deseas investigar"

"Fenómenos mágicos, o que producen una gran cantidad de energía mágica"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"A veces, cuando ocurren alineaciones planetarias, fenómenos climáticos, eventos sísmicos, o rituales de alta intensidad, se puede sentir como una fuerte cantidad de magia, deseo investigar datos históricos de cuando a ocurrido en el pasado"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta curiosa, pero había algo de incertidumbre en su voz, aunque Gaius no le prestó mucha atención "No parece que sea algo que sea prioritario"

"Esto se quiere guardar como un secreto por el momento, pero hace dos noches varios usuarios mágicos sintieron una fuerte cantidad de energía que sacudió la tierra, puede ser que sea solo alguna alineación planetaria o nacimiento de algún nuevo astro, pero se teme que puede ser a causa de un ritual"

"¿Ritual? ¿Qué tipo de ritual?" Gaius notaba como su hija y pupilo se ponía cada vez más inquieta, si no supiera mejor, Gaius pensaría que ella había hecho algo, pero, eso era imposible y despidió rápido la idea.

"No sabemos y ese es el problema, si un nuevo grupo de hechiceros están tratando de realizar un ritual para debilitar a atacar Camelot, esto podría ser desastroso, no imagino el daño que podría causar o qué tipo de hechizo requeriría tal concentración de Magia, pero lo que era, era muy fuerte"

Al mirar lo nerviosa que parecía su hija decidió aligerar el asunto "No te preocupes, lo más probable es que no sea nada más allá de una alineación, y mientras que esas conllevan sus propios problemas, no son una amenaza directa, después de todo, lo mismo pasó hace mas de 20 años y no ha sucedido nada"

Esas palabras no habían tranquilizado a Merlín, sonaba como una profecía de condenación para su gusto.

Después de recoger las hierbas, Gaius las prepara y las manda a su esposa con su dragón, Cocoro entregaría el paquete a más tardar por Medio día.

Las ventajas del correo Dragón, ¿Cómo pudieron vivir tanto tiempo sin él?

**********************.****************************

La investigación no ayudo mucho, Merlín lo sabía, según su teoría al hacer el ritual, al llegar su alma, vino también su magia, le tomo años a Merlín aceptar que él era realmente diferente a los demás, no era un simple hechicero con más poder, su magia realmente era enorme. No era extraño que los hechiceros notaran su llegada.

Lo que si logro encontrar era un libro reciente, titulado "La prueba del Dragón"

El no podía llamar al gran dragón, y puede ser que Kilgharrah no tenga las respuestas que busca, pero el dragón era quien siempre tenía las respuestas, no importa como incomprensibles eran, Gaius no tenía las respuestas, si Kilgharrah no puede ayudar entones no tendrá otro remedio que esperar, las druidas podrían ser una solución pero solo en las épocas más desesperadas recurriría a eso, sus interacciones con los Druidas siempre terminaban mal para ambos lados.

Pronto sería el segundo combate de Arthur, todavía tenía tiempo y verificar que nadie saboteara su armadura o cambiara su espada por una sin filo.

Eso había pasado antes, no en esta vida, y nadie tenía interés en Arthur, pero Merlín había pagado caro siempre que bajara la guardia.

Después del combate de Arthur, él iría a buscar a Kilgharrah.

***********.**************

Gaius siempre fue un hombre de honor, altos principios, que amo ayudar a la gente, eso lo hizo convertirse en el mejor medico de Camelot, aunque en su corazón, siempre ha sentido que ese honor pertenece a su querida esposa Alicia,

Gaius busco por años el conocimiento, estudio mucho para elevarse a su posición, no puede tener mucho dinero pero tiene respeto de la gente, la amistad del rey, y el amor de su esposa, todo eso lo convierte en sus ojos en uno de los hombres más ricos de esta tierra.

La única nube negra fue cuando se entero que su esposa no podía tener hijos, sus sueños de una gran familia se convirtió en humo, y mientras que la magia pudo ser una alternativa, el amaba demasiado a su esposa para arriesgarla a ese sueño, cuando había tantos niños huérfanos en espera de un hogar.

Merlín llego como si fuera una respuesta a sus rezos.

La Madre de Merlín, su hermana, quedo embarazada. Gaius nunca había deseado haber tomado los estudios de la espada en vez de medicina, pero esta era la única vez que realmente deseaba batir a alguien a duelo.

Merlín era un nombre extraño, y más si es una muchacha, pero era lo único que Hunith había podido dar a su hija antes de partir antes de hacerlo jurar que nunca dará a conocer el verdadero linaje de Merlín.

Pero Merlín era la hija de un rey, por lo que solicito que se le reconociera como noble, al no poder decir su origen, pero jurando que ella era de nacimiento noble, Balinor le concedió su deseo.

Cuando el pregunto qué nombre desea darle a la casa de su hija solo un nombre podía venir a su mente, y hasta el día de hoy no sabía por qué escogió ese nombre en particular.

Y Gaius la amo desde el momento en que la sostuvo en sus brazos, en el momento en que su hermana le confió a su sobrina, ella se convirtió en su hija, y nada en esta tierra lo haría pensar diferente, él la educaría como su hija, le enseñaría todo lo que debe saber y mas, le enseñaría el arte de las hiervas y la creación de medicinas.

También le enseñaría alquimia, su arte de familia pasada por generaciones y su historia.

Alicia lo tomo como un regalo de la Diosa, y la tomo como su hija, el camino no fue todo felicidad y risas, Merlín no era alguien fácil de tratar, esa muchacha se metía en tantos problemas que era un milagro que todavía tenía algo de cabello.

Una niña única merecía tener un nombre único

La insignia de su casa se diseño con un merlin, en honor al falcón que se paro en la ventana el día en que ella nació e inspiro su nombre

Ella seria conocida como Merlín Emrys, de la casa Emrys.

Fin del capítulo


	5. Chapter 5: La prueba del Dragón

Capitulo 5

La prueba del Dragón

Después de leer el libro, y su propio recuerdo, pudo llegar a varias conclusiones.

Jinete de Dragón, era un alto honor como o más que ser caballero, a diferencia de los caballeros, para ser jinete es una prueba de magia y voluntad, la prueba se realiza en el valle de dragones, cerca de la cueva de cristal. Aquel que desee ser jinete, debe cruzar el bosque infestado de ladrones – ese bosque nunca cambia – llegar al valle, atravesar un camino de fuego y azufre, un camino que solo se puede cruzar por magia, escalar una montaña y a mitad de camino hay una serie de pozas de agua caliente con huevos de dragón, uno solicita la audiencia del gran dragón, hay que llamar "Oh Dragón, solicito una audiencia y llamo tu sabiduría" Kilgharrah adora el dramatismo, entonces el gran dragón desenreda de lo más alto de la montaña, el medirá el corazón, si la persona pasa, podrá escoger un huevo de las diversas castas de dragones, a diferencia de antes, donde un dragón lord llamaba el nombre, los huevos pueden nacer por cualquier personas, dependiendo si esa persona tiene la suficiente energía mágica.

Para un dragón de la categoría de Kilgharrah y Aithusa, se requiere un nivel de energía en igualdad a una alta sacerdotisa o más.

Caballeros y Grandes hechiceros no son los únicos que hacen esta prueba, personas como Gilli, con poca energía mágica pueden pasar la prueba, pero tendrán que optar por un dragón de nivel más bajo, ya que para ellos será imposible que nazca el huevo si su portador no tiene la magia necesaria, esta casta es comúnmente llamada dragones de tierra, respiran fuego y cuerpo acorazado casi inmune a estadas y lanzas, pero más pequeños que una persona y no tienen capacidad de volar, usados como guardias para los granjeros y ayudan con el arado

Una casta aún más común y requiere de menos energía son los mensajeros, un dragón alado del tamaño de un halcón, no pueden echar fuego y son más débiles ante las lanzas, pueden ser matados por arco, este es el tipo de dragón que tiene Gaius, y le ayuda para transportar medicina a otros pueblos

Ella misma había considerado en conseguir un mensajero, pero no tiene a nadie a quien mandar mensajes, mas era por su orgullo herido al no tener la magia necesaria, su sueño era conseguir un dragón con alas con el cual pudiera volar, había dragones de transporte, similar a los caballos, dragones de cobre, tamaño de un caballo, capaces de volar con su compañero enlazado, usado por los caballeros con poca energía mágica para transporte, a su sorpresa, Arthur tenia uno, aunque no debería sorprenderlo, Arthur nació de la magia, la magia corre sus venas aun si Uther lo niega, solo que en este mundo el parece querer darle algún uso, sin necesidad de aprender magia por sí mismo. Solo aquellos que sean caballeros de Camelot pueden tener uno aunque el costo en energía es igual a uno de tierra.

Para evitar robo de otra nación, o de bandidos, los huevos son enlazados por el mismo Kilgharrah, nadie hasta ahora se a atrevido a robar un huevo de la jerarquía de dragones, todos los dragones ponen sus huevos en el valle, ningún dragón puede poner huevos que no sea en el valle, si el huevo es robado, no puede enlazar a otra persona que no sea su dueño, si el dueño muere, el dragón también, tan cruel como parezca, no se podía tener dragones salvajes alrededor, el enlace también servía como sustituto de alimento, por lo que los dragones no necesitaban tanta comida para sobrevivir, esa era la razón que a pesar de haber tantos dragones, la fauna no había sido erradicada.

Todos los dragones obedecen al Dragón Lord, aun en contra de sus amos, el dragón Lord – y Kilgharrah - puede romper el enlace entre Dragón y Jinete. Con este sistema, nadie osaría ir en contra de Balinor, quien es, por alguna razón, el último Dragón Lord, y en su muerte, el hijo que herede la energía será el rey sin importar el carácter, las acciones, o hazañas. Esto evitara batallas por el trono, y hasta había apuestas de quien sería el siguiente Dragón Lord, Merlín mismo había hecho una apuesta a Leonard, siendo el mejor jinete de dragón y monta un dragón Negro real, la clase más alta, solo Aithusa como clase Antiguo, Dragón Blanco era más alta. La nueva clase real era considerada exclusivo para aquellos que tienen el nivel para ser sacerdotes de la antigua religión, pero Antiguo como Kilgharrah, esa era una clases en si misma, capaz de sentir el flujo del destino.

Y aquí estaba, con ropa muy parecida a la que usaba cuando era sirviente de Arthur, de hecho, él miraba exactamente como si mismo justo antes de hacer este viaje al pasado, él ya había estudiado hechizos de cambio de género cuando le toco hacer de Dolma, y esta vez resulto ser extremadamente fácil, su mente tiene memorias de ser varón y Mujer, conseguir el equilibrio entre los dos era más fácil de lo que él está cómodo de admitir, las pruebas no fueron difícil, pero claro, ninguna estaba para su nivel, ser Emrys tenia sus ventajas, estas pruebas estaban diseñadas para gente como Lancelot o una Gilli tenga una oportunidad.

Él podría llamar al dragón, pero un llamado abría alertado a los demás, y ¿Cómo explicar que Merlín era DragonLord? o peor, ¿La matarían porque era una amenaza al trono? Solo un dragón Lord puede gobernar, no, mientras que ver a Kilgharrah era un riesgo, durante su tiempo juntos formaron un enlace que todavía está ahí, el dragón lo sentiría y a lo mínimo guardaría sus secretos, aun de su propio dragón Lord.

O por lo menos eso esperaba.

El valle está lleno de manantiales de agua caliente, y al llegar a la cima pueden verse los huevos de distintas castas alrededor, no hay diferencia entre un huevo de dragón y otro, la única manera de saber es cuando la madre lo ha puesto y es clasificado de acuerdo a la casta de dragón de la madre, ni siquiera los dragones pueden distinguir cual es cual.

Pero no había venido por un huevo de dragón

"Oh Dragón" llama, con cuidado de no decirlo en lengua de dragón "Solicito una audiencia y pido tu sabiduría" al decir eso la sombra del gran dragón defiende y se posa en la piedra central, con una pose real, si Kilgharrah adora el dramatismo.

"Merlín ¿Qué has hecho?" Le dice el gran dragón, reconociéndolo "¿tienes idea de lo que has podido hacer?"

"¿Qué?" – no espero que lo reconociera

El dragón, por primera vez, decidió que ser directo podía ser una mejor alternativa, un regalo que no planeaba repetir.

"El enlace entre Dragón y DragonLord es más fuerte de lo que tú, o yo imaginábamos, es algo que no se puede alterar, ni siquiera con tiempo" contesta el dragón – "Pero Merlín, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Tienes idea de las repercusiones que tus acciones pudo causar?" el dragón se acomoda, esta sería una conversación larga "Otros lo han intentado, pero el castigo por hacerlo es terrible, la magia no aprueba que alguien cambio los designios de manera egoísta, aquellos que lo hicieron en el pasado, terminaban en un pasado mucho peor que del que habían dejado"

"El libro no lo menciono"

"Hay muchas cosas que no se mencionan, de haberme consultado, te hubiera prohibido terminantemente hacerlo, el castigo podría ser cualquier cosa, los precios son demasiado elevados para que cualquier persona pueda pagarlos con su cordura intacta, pero en este caso, tu y yo hemos tenido suerte, gracias a tu situación única"

"No veo cual es especial con mi situación"

"Merlín, Si me hubieras consultado antes de realizar el ritual, pensaría que el precio mínimo seria tu magia, pero tú eres hijo de la magia, lo aceptes o no, una madre no desea ver sufrir a su hijo, y en esta ocasión ha reaccionado de la manera más sobreprotectora que podría tener, la misma magia ha doblado las reglas y a desafiado destino para ti, pero un precio ha de ser pagado, la existencia de Emrys ha sido borrada de todo archivo, de todo cuento y leyenda, como también del rey que fue y será, pero no importa si está escrito o no, eres una criatura de la magia, y siempre serás Emrys, pero para que Arthur se convertirá en rey de Camelot, ahora esa es tu tarea"

"¿Cómo Arthur se convertirá en rey si no está en la línea a heredar? Y eso trae la pregunta por la que vine, ¿Por qué Uther no es rey? ¿Qué paso?"

"La historia habla por sí misma, pero Uther se encargó de que todo registro sea borrado o alterado, creando una nueva historia, ¿Sabes cómo Uther se convirtió en rey?"

"Él dijo que gano el reino, no lo heredo"

"Originalmente existía el rey Bruta, sus 3 descendientes son miembros de familias nobles, el rey de Camelot era un tirano que buscaba guerra y conquista, para destronarlo una alianza se hizo entre varias familias nobles, pero los líderes de la alianza eran Balinor, Nimueh, y Uther, eran el triunvirato de la energía, y curiosamente, los tres son descendientes del rey Bruta"

"¿Ellos eran amigos?"

"Como hermanos, es difícil imaginarlo, y por eso la traición fui tan dura, pero Uther se levantó sobre ellos, ese fue un momento decisivo en el futuro gobierno de Camelot, Nimueh era suprema sacerdotisa y solicito los derechos y alianzas para su orden, y Balinor, líder de la orden de dragón Lord, también había hecho acuerdos con Uther para el futuro del País, ninguno tenía deseos de gobernar Camelot, y Uther, con su carisma, convenio a las familias nobles de su apoyo, al terminar la guerra civil, Uther fue nombrado Rey, y obviamente, al sentirse traicionado por la magia, rompió los mismos tratados que el forjo, Por eso Balinor cayó en su trampa aun después de haber matado a los dragón Lord y sus dragones, y por eso tanto Nimueh, como Balinor, eran amargos y odiosos a Uther, Nimueh lo tomo peor, ella estaba enamorada de Uther"

"No puedo imaginarlo" y realmente no podía

"Uther creyó que ella mato a su esposa a propósito, Nimueh no tenía ninguna decisión en que vida la copa escogería, pero sé que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecer su vida, todos creían que sería ella o Uther quien moriría, pero el destino ya había tomado su decisión"

"El destino no parece conocer lo que es ser generoso" Hay buenas razones de por qué Merlín ha llegado a detestar destino

"No, su destino no fue generoso, sus acciones e incluso su muerte, era algo que ya estaba decidido" El dragón siempre sentiría lastima por Nimueh, aunque ella era una criatura llena de odio y rencor, Nimueh pudo ser peor, realmente mucho peor, pero ella amo a Uther, y a Arthur, si realmente hubiera deseado a Arthur muerto no habría accedido a la propuesta de Merlín a intercambiar su vida por Arthur, a diferencia de la locura de Morgana, Nimueh sabía cuál era su destino, y lo acepto de la manera más rabiosa y amarga que pudo "En este caso, la magia altero cosas para que Balinor gobierne en lugar de Uther"

"¿Qué hizo?"

"Mato a la orden de dragón Lord"

"¡QUE!"

"La orden entera fue atacada antes de los inicios de la guerra por el rey, viendo los dragonLord como amenaza, mataron a todos los dragón Lord antes de que pudieran llegar los dragones, todos, excepto tu padre, el cual juro su venganza por la sangre de sus camaradas, para evitar que algo como eso ocurra otra vez, tu padre se convirtió en líder, su fuerza, su carisma, y su habilidad, gano rápido el apoyo, Uther se convirtió en el líder de las familias nobles, líder de los caballeros, y aunque no lo creas no se resintió porque tu padre fuera el rey, Ygraine fue un apoyo fuerte en eso, también, la magia no tomo su vida por la de Arthur, tomo la vida de su tío Agravaine"

Merlín no podía ayudar sino reír, no soltaría una lágrima por el tío traidor de Arthur

"Me imagino que Tristán no lo tomo bien"

"No murió en combate, Ygraine no podría tolerar el dolor de perder dos hermanos, el señor du Bois odia a Uther con pasión, y está resentido con su hermana, pero no tiene nada en contra de su hijo"

"Hasta ahora todo suena mejor" aunque era algo cruel la muerte de todos los Dragón Lord, no era como si no hubieran muerto de todos modos.

"La magia siguió tus deseos la mejor manera que podía, Merlín, todo esto es un regalo" Kilgharrah continuo con la historia "Balinor reunió a todos los dragones restantes, y solicito a la magia, con ayuda de Nimueh, un favor"

"Los Jinetes"

"Los dragones restantes fueron alterados, para crear las razas que tú ahora conoces, incluso el wyvern fue alterado y transformado, las razas más comunes descienden de ellos"

"Tiene sentido, siempre ha existido mayor cantidad de wyvern que de dragones"

"Con este pacto, se declaró también una condición, el siguiente gobernante de Camelot debe ser un Dragón Lord"

"Arthur no es un DragonLord" Comenta Merlín aun sin entender

"No pero tú lo eres"

"No entiendo"

"Cuando muera Balinor, ninguno de sus hijos heredara el regalo, sin importar el tiempo, Merlin, tu eres y serás siempre un Warlock, hijo de la magia, pero también de Balinor, y un dragón lord, si la herencia esta despierta o no, es inaplicable, Balinor puede tener en esta vida 4 hijos, pero solo uno heredara y por decreto de la magia, eres tu, Emrys, príncipe de la Magia"

"Pero Arthur debe ser el futuro rey" Exclama como si fuera una soga de salvamento, no podía ser, él era Merlín de Ealdor, sirviente personal de Arthur, tal vez los druidas lo vean como el hechicero más poderoso que jamás haya existido, pero esto no podía ser, él no podía convertirse en rey de Camelot

"Como criatura de la magia, el género es inaplicable, incluso estoy seguro que de ser tu deseo, podrías cambiar de forma de acuerdo a tu voluntad, pero en este caso, quizás la magia ha dado la respuesta a esta pregunta" el dragón sonríe, es obvio que está disfrutando demasiado esta situación.

¿Qué? ¿Esta insinuando? No, esto era demasiado, esa lagartija gigante no puede estar insinuando eso, esto debe ser un malentendido o una broma enferma.

"Arthur tiene que casarse con Gwen, ella es la futura reina de Camelot"

"No, ella era, ahora, la joven Guinevere está libre para casarse con el caballero Lancelot. Arthur puede ser quien ella estaba destinada a casar, pero el joven caballero era el compañero del alma para la joven, aun así, debido a circunstancias, ella tuvo que decidir, y el destino escogió al rey, no entiendas mal, ella amo realmente al rey, tan fuerte como una persona puede amar sin ser realmente compañeros de alma, pero ahora, ella puede ser feliz teniendo la vida que siempre ha deseado, y el joven Lancelot también puede ser feliz, debes ser feliz por ellos joven Warlock"

"Yo no soy una muchacha"

"El género es inaplicable, ya sea como rey o reina, un dragón Lord debe estar en el trono de Camelot, eso es lo que decreto la magia" Los ojos del dragón brillan con diversión "Siempre puedes convertir al joven Pendragon en una muchacha, la futura reina, aunque no me imagino que lo tomaría bien"

La idea tenía un gusto agradable, le serviría a Arthur, pero al mismo tiempo él no podría ver a Arthur convertido en una muchacha. Menos, podría imaginarlo siendo una muchacha interesada en un varón Merlín.

O en una Mujer Merlín

"Nada esta decidido, otros caminos pueden abrirse a lo largo de la trayectoria" trata de animarla

"Supongo" contesta Merlin con desgana

"Mientras tanto, puedes disfrutar el ahora, y si estás dispuesto, puedes hacerme un favor"

"¿Qué necesitas?" pregunta extrañado, no se imagina que clase de favor necesite Kilgharrah, el dragón no era alguien que solicitaba favores

"Toma uno de los huevos y tráelo, el que está ahí" dijo señalando un grupo de huevos "El que está en el centro de la formación"

"¿Este?" Dijo tomando el huevo, y examino la marca externa, tenia el símbolo para uno de los dragones mensajeros, los más pequeños entre los dragones

"Si, deseo que enlaces con él"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es un favor Merlín, todo se revelara en el momento correcto"

"Bueno" sabía que no valía la pena discutir con Kilgharrah cuando él no quería decir algo "entonces ¿Me has encontrado digno de enlazar a un dragón?" se ríe Merlín, mientras termina el ritual de enlace.

"Eso y más, Joven Warlock" Kilgharrah se endereza preparándose para volar "Aunque mi consejo hubiera sido jamás procurar tal hechizo, no puedo negar las ventajas de los resultados, me siento siglos más joven, esos 20 años tomaron más de lo que jamás imagine, ahora vengan mis Minions, deseo un masaje" en eso aparecen dos criaturas grandes de color rojo que siguen al dragón, subiendo la montaña.

"Que son esos"

"Son ogros de montaña, teníamos un trato con ellos y sirven a los dragones, Uther los mato a todos en la purgación, ya me había olvidado de ellos, hacen los mejores masajes y preparan la carne semicruda en su punto" Dice con placer antes de desaparecer

Merlín solo lo mira desaparecer con una mirada divertida, era bueno que alguien disfrutara de esto, su mirada se fija en el huevo, él hubiera deseado uno en el cual pudiera volar, si iba a tener un dragón, pero supuso que siempre podía llamar a Kilgharrah si realmente necesita.

Necesito ayuda para nombres y castas de dragón, ¿Alguien tiene una sugerencia? ¿Dónde puedo encontrar algún traductor o diccionario de viejo ingles?

Mientras que los recuerdos son de un varón, el cuerpo ahora tiene recuerdos de una vida como varón y mujer, por lo que subconscientemente no está provocando ninguna diferencia.

La bandera de la familia de Arthur será la misma que en la original era el emblema de camelot, Arthur usara los mismos colores que representan su casa

Esta historia es un sueño que tuve y pienso que mi subconsciente se guio en la película de Flash, ¿La vieron? Donde el viaja al pasado a salvar a su madre, pero al hacerlo destruyo prácticamente el planeta en una guerra entre aquaman y la mujer maravilla, Bruno murió en vez de su padre y Superman como bebe en vez de caer con los Ken cayó en medio de metrópolis, destruyendo media ciudad y vivió una vida de cautiverio en la oscuridad por los militares, enseña los peligros de jugar con tiempo, me encanto la película, si están interesados en DC se las recomiendo.


	6. Chapter 6: Fin del Torneo

Capítulo 6

Morgause estaba molesta, Nimueh salió sin dar ninguna explicación y la mandó a Camelot, dejando la isla de los Bienaventurados desprotegida, no es como ella realmente deseo estar en esa isla, mientras que era hermosa y opulenta, Morgause era un espíritu libre que disfrutaba salir y explorar, Generalmente, quien permanecía en la isla era Nimueh o en la mayoría de veces Amarillys, la mujer era un erudito ermitaño, pero ella ya estaba en Camelot con su aprendiz para hacer acto de presencia en los torneos, era importante para mantener buenas relaciones con el reino, Cada año por lo menos una sacerdotisa asistía a esas actividades, y Morgause había sido prohibida por 3 años, desde que ella se disfrazó como caballero para participar, aburrida de solo ver toda la competencia, Uther estaba furioso cuando se enteró, sobre todo porque casi gano y la descubrieron en la última batalla, pero algo bueno salió de eso, ella casi derrota al príncipe de la corona y logro seducirlo con sus excelentes atributos femeninos.

Ella era consciente que era imposible determinar quién sería el que herede el trono de Camelot después de Balinor, ya que no era posible saber con seguridad quien sería el que heredaría la herencia de DragonLord, y solo un DragonLord podría gobernar, sería un desastre de otra manera con todos los dragones que habitan Camelot actualmente.

Morgause misma había pensado en conseguir un dragón, pero mientras que son útiles, el pensamiento de que otra persona podría hacer que el dragón la traicionara con unas palabras de su boca no era algo que ella deseara arriesgar.

Por el momento podría divertirse teniendo a Bernard que complace sus caprichos, el príncipe podía ser un arrogante pero no era más que masilla en sus manos expertas, y con Morgana que tiene al príncipe Leonard siguiéndola como perrito solo tiene que preocuparse de Edgard.

El último príncipe era un erudito peor que Amarillys, con casi ningún talento mágico y viviendo en la biblioteca, con sueños de ser un historiador, en la mente de Morgause estaba etiquetado como una no-entidad.

Morgause sabía que no podía hacer nada para manipular el trono de Camelot, no con Nimueh respirando en su cuello, pero no importa, por lo menos no mientras Balinor fuera Rey, A ella le agradaba Balinor, si fuera Uther sería algo completamente diferente, ella podía esperar, solo era una pena que los intentos de seducir al rey fueron un completo fracaso.

Pero un día Nimueh caería, y ella seria suma sacerdotisa, Morgause podía casi saborearlo, hasta que llegue ese momento, ella esperaría.

La sacerdotisa levanta la vista al cielo, el sol estaba en el punto más alto, hoy era el primer día del torneo, el día estaba claro, sería un día soleado, distraídamente pensaba si Bernard solicito el favor de alguna muchacha, o si ella aprovechaba a dar su pañuelo, mientras que era una tradición ridícula estaría divertido ver la reacción de Uther, no había amor perdido entre ellos y Uther jamás la admitiría como reina de Camelot, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, ella era una noble, heredera a la herencia Dubois.

Ella aprecia a la distancia la bandera de Camelot con el emblema del dragón, llega a las puertas del castillo después de mediodía, y es escoltada por los guardias al salón del trono.

"Sacerdotisa Morgause" Saluda Balinor con agrado "bienvenida a Camelot, estoy alegre de verte, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"

"Sin contratiempos, su majestad" Saluda al Rey "¿Dónde está Sir Uther?" pregunta tratando - y no logrando – de no dejar ningún deprecio en su tono, Balinor estaba enterado que ella nunca ha agradado el guarda de su hermana.

"Esta indisponible en este momento, ¿Que noticias nos traes?" Pregunta el Rey "¿Y dónde está Nimueh? Tenía entendido que ella vendría contigo"

"Ella me mandó un mensaje que estará aquí mañana por la tarde, desconozco el motivo de su retraso" Ella también le gustaría saber, Morgause no le agradaba el trabajo de ser usada de mensajero, por lo menos Uther no estaba presente, ella no podría dar todo el informe si ese fuera el caso "En cuanto al fenómeno ocurrido hace unas noches, se ha comprobado que es el mismo ocurrido exactamente hace 28 años, o la continuación de ese evento"

Morgause con solo 26 años obviamente no presencio ni tenía conocimiento de lo que ocurrió, se dice que una gran cantidad de energía se levantó de la tierra, succionando gran cantidad de magia a través de todo Albión, incluso matando a hechiceros enfermos o de mayor edad, segando a los videntes de ver futuros lejanos y succionando su poder, para luego desaparecer, nadie sabe que lo causo, entre las consecuencias era una leve disminución de los niños con magia, pero el más marcado era la incapacidad de los videntes de predecir el futuro, incluso algunos alegaban que algunas profecías habían sido borradas, pero nadie sabía que podría ser.

Era un secreto guardado que, lo que sea que sucedió, la misma magia desafío a la triple diosa y rompió las trayectorias del destino.

Esa noticia podría ser desastrosa si se separaba, la magia es la Antigua Religión, ella era una seguidora de la triple diosa, para usar magia debes seguir los mandatos de la antigua religión, respetar el juicio del Disir, mientras que los druidas tienen otra versión de la antigua religión, que se centra más en la parte espiritual y la naturaleza, nunca se han contradicho.

La magia era el mandato de la antigua religión, no era posible contradecirse, no era posible porque la magia no era una entidad sentimental independiente como la triple diosa, no tenía voluntad.

O al menos eso se pensaba.

Pero entonces sucedió el evento que borro las antiguas profecías, las cuales, aun ahora, no se han podido recuperar, incluso el gran dragón no había podido predecir el futuro o las consecuencias que traerá.

¿Qué significaría esto a la antigua religión?

Ella se enteró hace apenas 4 años cuando alcanzo el título de sacerdotisa, solo 3 personas pueden alcanzar ese título, y fue un golpe fuerte a su fe, y actualmente solo 5 personas tenían una idea de que ha ocurrido, las 3 sacerdotisas, el rey y el gran dragón, pero Morgause está segura que Nimueh sabe más de lo que ella está diciendo, ella siempre ha sido de esa manera, Morgause ansia el día que pueda desafiarla por el título de suma sacerdotisa.

"Parece que toda la magia que desapareció en aquel entonces ha vuelto a la tierra, pero en este momento es indetectable para nosotros, no podemos determinar cuál fue su propósito de desaparecer, o reaparecer tan repentinamente, solo que se perdió de vista aquí, en el castillo o cerca del castillo, esto podría indicar un aumento de energía entre los hechiceros residentes, o un aumento en niños mágicos, cualquier opción es conveniente, consulte con los videntes pero aun ahora, todavía no pueden ver más allá del futuro cercano, lo que si concuerdan es que esto marca el final de una era de paz y el inicio de un futuro de guerra"

"¿Para Camelot?" Pregunta el Rey, pero no tratando de tomarlo como predicción ineludible, sabiendo lo peligroso que puede ser tomar muy enserio una profecía antigua, él era un creyente de la existencia de autoprofecías, Durante sus muchas interacciones con Kilgharrah encontró muchas pruebas de eso.

"Para Albión" Dice con un tono de finalidad que no deja ninguna duda.

"Esta noticia es inquietante"

"Pero no inesperada"

"No" Dice con resignación, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Camelot no estaba muy bien querido entre sus vecinos, la tención era fuerte y esperaban solo el momento de debilidad "Comunicare a Uther para que refuerce la guardia, pero temo que, a no ser que tengamos información más precisa, eso es todo lo que podremos hacer"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Merlín logro escabullirse sin que nadie se diera cuenta con el huevo de dragón escondido en su bolsa, le recordó cuando paso de contrabando a Aithusa.

El pensar en su Luz de sol ha provocado por años sentimientos en conflicto para Merlín.

El dragón blanco que debe estar todavía en esa torre, todavía no estaba seguro si debía ir a buscarla, o en qué momento debía buscarla, Aithusa sufrió demasiado por sus errores.

Tal vez debería de ir a buscarla, esconder el huevo en una localización más segura, y aprovechar a sacar algo del tesoro esta vez, fue realmente un desperdicio como todos esos tesoros se hundieron con la torre.

Aithusa, que debía ser el símbolo de la edad de oro, se deformo a tal grado que fue la causante de la muerte de Arthur, como estaba destinado desde el comienzo, y Merlín no puede evitar ser resentido por la parte del dragón blanco en el conflicto.

Él sabía que Aithusa lo odio por matar a Morgana, podía sentirlo, igual que Merlín no podía perdonar a Aithusa por ser indirectamente responsable de la muerte de Arthur.

Quizás, sería mejor que se quedara en esa torre por siempre, pero cuando piensa en el momento en que nació, tan hermosa y pura.

Era un círculo completo de culpabilidad.

El vio de nuevo su propio Huevo en la bolsa ¿Cómo puede cuidar a un dragón cuando había fallado tanto a otro?

El continuo perdido en sus pensamientos, pero logro llegar antes de que terminara de anochecer, tenía que darse prisa o Gaius le interrogaría donde había estado, se cambió de ropa, y muy a su pesar, de género, no era muy seguro de como sentirse, no era doloroso, pero era incomodo como su masa se distribuía de manera diferente, su versión de muchacha era solo un poco más baja, y realmente, la diferencia entre las dos era tan pequeña que podrían pasar por gemelos.

El pensamiento de disfrazarse en su versión masculina fue eliminado cuando se dio cuenta de lo parecidos que son sus dos formas, eso lo hacía un mal disfraz, tal vez sería más útil si agrega envejecer unos años, no ha ochenta, tan útil como demostró ser Dragoon, no era una gran experiencia tener 80 años.

Se cambia de ropa y utiliza su ropa de varón para envolver el huevo de dragón, la ahora muchacha podía sentir el enlace que ahora lo unía al huevo, alimentando de su magia, no mucha, y si no se concentrara seria indetectable.

No tenía idea de cuando nacería, variaba demasiado para haber un estándar, pero la mayoría nacían entre el primer o segundo día de haber enlazado.

Como enlazo tarde, es probable que nacerá el día siguiente por la noche a la noche siguiente, después de los torneos de dragón.

El primer problema se presentó, sorprendentemente, a la hora de poner sus zapatos.

Su versión femenina odio cualquier tipo de calzado, la razón era porque no podía ver zapatos sin imaginar gusanos saliendo de ellos.

El recuerdo que integra su mente es tan divertido que no puede dejar de reír, era cuando tenían 11 y 15 años, Merlín deslizo como 10 ranas en la bañera de Arthur, este grito y salió corriendo de la bañera, obviamente desnudo y sin una toalla cerca, no habría sido tan malo si Ygraine, Morgana, y Gwen - quien empezaba a servir a Morgana, por recomendación de la familia de Leon a pesar de su joven edad - no habían estado cerca, y al escuchar el grito entraron a ver qué pasaba.

Morgana nunca lo dejo olvidarse de eso.

Arthur en venganza se consiguió un hechizo para hacer que cada vez que quisiera usar zapatos, ella miraba insectos y gusanos saliendo de ellos.

Merlín se vengó colocando un ratón en su bolsa.

¿Quién sabía que Arthur estaba tan asustado de ratones?

La guerra de bromas hubiera seguido de no ser que Ygraine los castigo a los dos haciendo que trabajaran limpiando el establo por una semana.

Uther no estuvo muy satisfecho en ver a su hijo limpiando sucio de caballo, pero la madre de Arthur fue firme.

La ironía en esta vida era histérica.

Merlín esperaba deslizarse en la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no era difícil en vista de toda la actividad.

El príncipe actual de Camelot había perdido, y parecía que había sido envenenado.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Gaius

La pérdida del príncipe, siendo el favorito para ganar el torneo, fue obviamente una sorpresa.

En lugar, el caballero Valiant había ganado.

Y ahora tenía un Rey enojado dando vueltas en su habitación.

"¿Cómo está?" Pregunto Balinor

"La herida es grave, un poco más tarde, o más profundo, y no podría hacer nada"

"¿El estará bien?"

"Calculo que estará inconsciente hasta mañana por la tarde, y se recuperará sin efecto secundario" Eran las maravillas de la medicina mágica, Gaius dudaba que el pronóstico fuera positivo si fuera menos perito y experimentado en ciencia y magia.

La respuesta tranquilizo al rey, pero el enojo era todavía perceptible

"Dime que encontraste algo"

"No puedo decir que estoy seguro, Por la dificultad que habéis mencionado es posible que alguien haya deslizado algún veneno antes de la contienda" La arena estaba protegida para evitar engaño usando magia, Nimueh y Amarillys mismas, por petición de Uther, habían puesto una serie de runas que detectaban influencia mágica, después que algún caballero intento engañar usando un amuleto mágico hace 15 años, fue suerte que lo descubrieron, Balinor fue divertido pero Uther estaba histérico, Nimueh se aseguró que algo como eso no volvería a pasar.

Por supuesto, en un reino tan rico en magia, era casi imposible prevenir el uso de runas en las armaduras o espadas, por lo que al final optaron que fuera a la iniciativa e ingeniosidad del caballero, solo las runas de protección y resistencia son permitidas, después de todo, los golpes todavía dolían y esto permitía que todos estuvieran más o menos en las mismas condiciones, disminuyo mucho la muerte en los torneos.

Era simplemente mala suerte que Valiant golpeara en el punto débil de la armadura del príncipe.

Pero si no era mala suerte, después de todo, no hay medida infalible, si era algún veneno o si la persona fue maldecida antes de entrar a la arena, era altamente probable que no se detecte.

"¿Valiant?"

"O alguien que deseo deshacerse de la competencia que se considera más fuerte en este torneo, el Príncipe ha sido campeón desde que tenía 18 años, no sé, solo podemos tratar de encontrar evidencia, desgraciadamente no veo y si había algún veneno, este ya no está en su sangre"

Si Balinor pudiera, mandaría a buscar las pertenencias del caballero, pero Uther tendría una apoplejía, no había evidencia que alguien había hecho algo o había trampa involucrada, la única razón era porque era su hijo, eso no era suficiente razón para dudar de uno de sus caballeros, Balinor podría, como rey, hacer lo que desee, pero cuando tomo la corona se prometió a si mismo jamás convertirse en un dictador como el que habían sometido.

"Avísame si ocurre cualquier cosa"

"Por supuesto My Lord" En eso Gaius noto que alguien estaba en la puerta "Merlin, ¿Escuchando conversaciones detrás de la puerta otra vez? Te he dicho que esa costumbre te meterá en problemas un día, ¿Y que son estas horas de llegar? ¿Dónde has estado?" Regaña a la muchacha.

"Lo siento" Gaius la conocía bien para saber que ella no lo sentía "Se me fue el tiempo en la biblioteca" Una mala mentira, pero Gaius no dijo nada.

"Mi hijo estará desilusionado que te perdieras la lucha, pero entonces, considerando que perdió, puede ser que no" Saluda con gusto Balinor a su - aunque él no lo sabe – única hija

"My Lord" Saluda Merlín insegura

"Dejo a mi hijo en buenas manos, Merlín, le pasas mis saludos a Arthur y espero su victoria, ahora que mi hijo no puedo competir espero sinceramente que gane, lo merece, aunque Uther será insufrible en el banquete" Se despide Balinor cerrando la puerta.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Corrió a preguntar Merlín con ansiedad

"Lo que sucede en estos eventos mi muchacha, el príncipe Bernard perdió la lucha contra el caballero Valiant en la última lucha de esta tarde" Si hubieras estado ahí lo sabrías, mandó Gaius con la mirada, su muchacha estaba tratando de ocultarlo, pero ella estaba actuando de manera extraña últimamente, ella puede ser que no le gusten las contiendas de caballería, pero siempre las había visto, ya sea para acompañar a Arthur, o para ver al príncipe Bernard.

"Debe haber sucedido algo más"

"Eso es todo lo que me cuentan las personas que lo vieron, él no estaba en su mejor durante esa lucha, pudo ser agotamiento, o alguna causa enteramente diversa, pero como mencione al rey, en tres o cuatro días y estará listo para volver al campo"

"¿Hay alguna marca de serpiente?" Pregunta la muchacha mientras se acerca a examinarlo.

"¿Serpientes? No, ¿Por qué?"

"No se" Pregunta con duda "Tal vez alguna serpiente lo mordió en la arena"

"¿Sin que nadie lo note?" Pregunta escéptico "Podría ser, pero no hay ninguna muestra, tampoco hay veneno en su sistema, lo que sea que sucedió, si sucedió algo, fue de corta duración"

Merlín tenía una mirada ansiado en su cara, pero no dijo nada.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Las armas y el escudo de Valiant estaban limpios, mucho a la frustración de Merlín, que pasó la mayor parte de la noche espiando al caballero, pero no encontró nada.

Pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era lógico que no podía usar su antigua artimaña, Uther odiaba magia, él no la entendía, Gaius era la única persona que tenía algún conocimiento sobre magia, ahora, Balinor tenía magia, y era aliado con las sacerdotisas, incluso varios caballeros tenían un truco o dos, si intentaba hacer magia de manera tan descarada seria descubierto fácilmente, para un engaño como eso requería un acercamiento más sutil.

No había pregunta en su mente con respecto a si Valiant hizo trampa, la pregunta era, ¿Cómo?

Tenía que ser algo sutil, posiblemente en el alimento o en el agua.

A pesar de no haber dormido mucho, La mañana siguiente Merlín se levantó temprano, tenía una comida que cazar.

"Buenos Días, ¿Es esa la comida de Arthur?" preguntó al Sirviente personal de Arthur cuando este salía de la cocina.

"Si, es el desayuno de Sir Arthur, Mi Lady"

"Perfecto, yo lo llevare" Dice mientras trata de quitarle la bandeja pero el sirviente se Aleja nervioso

"No creo que sea apropiado Mi Lady" Contesta inseguro.

"Y yo estoy segura que no importa" Dice más insistente

"Es mi deber Mi Lady, debo entregar esta comida"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esta envenenada?"

"Claro que no Mi Lady" Contesta algo indignado pero luego se compone, Merlín le da una mirada sospechosa.

"¿Entonces planeas comerla en el camino?" Eso era algo que Merlín había hecho en muchas ocasiones

"No Mi Lady" El muchacho empezaba a sudar, con cada palabra los ojos de la muchacha se volvían más penetrantes, un poco más y sentía que lo partiría por la mitad.

"Bien, no puedo tomar el riesgo, ¿Entiendes verdad?" Le quita de un solo la bandeja "Pero agradezco tu dedicación"

Cuando estaba a medio camino, Merlín aprovecho a echar cada encanto de detección que conocía, pero no apareció nada, incluso probo algunos bocados – para estar seguro – pero no ocurrió nada.

~Bien, no podía ser tan fácil~ Piensa desanimada.

"Sube y brilla, traje el desayuno" Dice Merlín mientras que abre las ventanas sin ninguna consideración a la persona dormida en la cama.

"¿Merlín? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta indignado

"Este es el comienzo de otro hermoso día, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y traje el desayuno"

"¿Qué paso con…? ¿Cómo se llamaba?" Pregunta con duda, el cambiaba tanto de sirvientes que era difícil recordar sus nombres.

Merlín empezó a sentir lástima por el pobre Alvin, tal vez debía ser más amable al pobre muchacho, sabia mejor que nadie lo difícil que era ser sirviente personal de Arthur, y no hablemos de los calcetines, o lavar la ropa del banquete que se uso un año anterior y parecía que se revolcaron en la comida.

Pero también era un traidor que abandono a Arthur el día antes del torneo.

"Que importa, traje el desayuno, para ayudar a los nervioso" Merlín comenta mientras se pone a recoger el desorden de manera acostumbrada, esto traía tan buenos recuerdos ~ no podía creer que en un punto extrañe lavar estos calcetines ~ piensa mientras recoge los apestosos calcetines y los tira a la canasta, alegre que existía otra persona que los lavara, no era la misma habitación, pero era caso igual, era como si nada cambiara, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si Arthur no hubiera muerto.

Pero lo había hecho, había fallado, no podía permitirse fallar otra vez.

"Yo no estoy nervioso"

"Toda esa gente viendo, esperando"

"Merlin, podrías callarte" Le corta Arthur

"Por supuesto, ya me callé"

"Eres insufrible"

"Esas son palabras grandes, ¿estás seguro que tu cerebro puede permitírselo?"

"Merlín"

"¿Guardo silencio?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Traía el desayuno, sería terrible que se perdiera en el camino"

"Parece que tus esfuerzos no fueron muy buenos, ¿Dónde está el tocino?"

"¿Para que deseas tocino? Te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿No querrás subir más de peso?"

"¿Me estas llamando gordo?" Pregunta indignado e incrédulo

"No, aunque tu cinturón puede necesitar agregar otro agujero"

"Si no fueras una chica te mandaría al cepo, no como tienes muchas maneras de una señora"

"Noto una ofensa en alguna parte" Contesta ignorándolo "Y no puedes mandar alguien noble al cepo, reglas de tu padre" dice con placer, definitivamente esa era una parte de su vieja vida que no extrañaría.

"hablando de nobleza, le enseñe a mi padre la carta, él no estaba muy seguro de reconocer el emblema pero prometió investigar, incluso dijo que puede enseñárselo al rey para ver si sabe algo y ¡MERLIN, TEN CUIDADO!" Al escucharlo Merlín soltó el adorno que tenía en la mano, la suerte era que el metal no se hizo daño pero sonó por la habitación "No puedo creerlo, esto es de mi madre, ella se enojara si le pasa algo, ¿Qué ocurre? Hoy estas más torpe que lo normal"

"No, nada" contesta ansiosa, ahora Arthur si parecía preocupado "Por qué de los torneos, solo tres batallas más para la victoria"

"No entiendo, esto era importante para ti, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por saber quiénes eran tus padres, no entiendo" Merlín sabía que eran diferentes de manera intelectual, pero ahora, no puede evitar compararlos, ambos Arthur podían ser imbéciles, Prat arrogantes, pero este tenía una delicadeza y consideración que no tenía el suyo, una consideración que solo había sido reservada para Gwen, y esa mirada le hacía nerviosa.

"Es solo" No sabía que contestar, ¿Cómo podría decirle que ella ya sabía? ¿Qué era mejor dejar todo enterrado porque solo causaría más problemas? No podía, y como siempre, las mentiras salen de su lengua "¿Qué pasa si no es lo que espero? ¿Si no me desearon por alguna razón? ¿No sería mejor dejar las cosas como están?"

"¿No sería mejor saber la verdad?" Contrarresta Arthur "Yo pienso que la verdad siempre será mejor que la mentira, aunque sea dolorosa, no puedo imaginar nada peor que vivir una vida de engaño" Sin proponerlo, Arthur había clavado la fecha justo en el centro de la herida en el corazón de Merlín, ¿No era siempre de esta manera? Mentiras, siempre mentiras, creando de nuevo un mar de engaño.

Arthur no merecía eso, pero Merlín nunca podía decirle la verdad.

~Cobarde~ Susurraba su mente

"Si, creo que tienes razón, estoy siendo tonta"

"Por supuesto, es normal estar nerviosa" Se ríe Arthur, Merlín solo sonríe y lo deja ganar esta discusión.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Morgana regresaba del campo de entrenamiento, este sería la última vez que podría entrenar antes de poder participar en el torneo, hoy era el último día del torneo de caballeros. Y tenía que asistir por lo menos a las últimas batallas.

Morgana odiaba asistir a esos torneos, no era más que violencia sin sentido, y aunque ella practico con la espada nunca pudo apreciar los combates como Arthur.

Y pensando en Arthur quizás deba verlo antes de que inicie el combate, él se había desempeñado bastante bien para ser su primera vez que participa, no importa cuánto Morgana lo negara en su cara, incluso ella tenía que reconocer que Arthur era muy bueno con las armas, y poseía habilidad natural de mandó.

Al pasar por la tienda vio que Merlín estaba dentro revisando la espada de su hermano, ella murmura algo, parecía disgustada con lo que encontró y empieza afilar la espada.

"Hola Merlín, ¿No era ese el trabajo de Alvin?" Merlín se sobresalta y casi tira la espada en sus manos, logra pararse pero tira un tarro de incienso que estaba en la mesa.

"Morgana, buenas tardes" Alcanza a decir la chica casi como murmullo, evitando sus ojos

"¿Qué pasa? Actúas como si vieras a un fantasma"

Morgana noto la mirada incomoda de la chica y se preguntó si ella había hecho algo para molestarla, Merlín no era una persona que acostumbrara a guardar rencor y Morgana no podía pensar en nada que pudiera haber hecho para que la chica reaccione tan incomoda a su presencia.

"No, no es nada" la muchacha cierra las ojos como si se concentrara en algo y cuando los abre mira a Morgana con una mirada que no podía identificar, en un instante ella sonríe y mira a la bruja como siempre lo ha hecho, tan rápido que Morgana se preguntaba si lo había imaginado.

"Estoy revisando la Armadura y las armas, parece que Alvin todavía no ha aprendido como deben pulirse la armadura"

"¿Y dónde está?

"¿Arthur o Alvin?"

"Ambos"

"No sé dónde fue Alvin" Dice con molestia, casi gruñendo, pero luego añade con todo su tono normal "pero Arthur regresara pronto si desea esperarlo"

Morgana casi ríe ante su reacción, ella estaba segura que la muchacha había asustado de alguna manera al sirviente de Arthur.

"Está bien, solo iba a decirle buena suerte, pero no creo que las palabras se traducirían bien si las digo directamente por lo que espero que entregues mi mensaje por mi"

"Por supuesto"

Ahora la muchacha se resignó a pasar el resto de la tarde, y el día siguiente en el palco viendo los combates, por lo menos no estará sola.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Balinor, no puedes irte, algo podría suceder, el príncipe coronado yace inconsciente, hoy es el último día del torneo, no puedes abandonar todo por un impulso" Uther exclama molesto.

"Tú puedes encargarte, estaré de vuelta mañana en la mañana, la mayoría ni lo notaran"

"No estoy de acuerdo" Uther respira profundo antes de continuar "Un rey no puede salir de su reino sin una buena razón"

"Uther, necesito saber" Contesta con tristeza "¿Acaso no harías lo mismo de estar en mi lugar?" Uther no sabía, pero lo entendía, eran los mejores amigos por más de 30 años.

"Muy bien, pero espero que regreses mañana por la mañana, no puedes perderte tus torneos" los ojos del rey brillaban en agradecimiento

"Gracias" era todo lo que podía expresar "Dejo el reino en tus manos"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Merlín mira a Alvin ayudar a Arthur con su armadura, y no sabe si ser divertido o molesto, pero opta por tratar de ser feliz que no tiene ese trabajo.

"Sabes que el torneo es hoy" Dice un Arthur molesto

"S.. si se.. Señor" contesta el pobre sirviente nervioso

"¿Ahora ya estas nervioso?" pregunta Merlín divertida, tratando de distraer al único y futuro rey, los humores de Arthur eran terribles cuando estaba nervioso, y mirarlo así, podía sentir como nada había cambiado entre ellos.

"¡Merlín!" grita exasperado

"Si, si, guardare silencio" dice la muchacha sin darle importancia

Pero esto solo hacia al pobre sirviente más nervioso, y Merlín nota como lucha por cerrar el broche de la capa

"Deja, yo lo hago, ve por el casco y la espada"

"Si mi señora" El pobre se escapa con rapidez y Arthur solo le da una mirada exasperada mientras Merlín cierra el broche con delicadeza y maestría después de años de práctica.

Merlín saca un pañuelo, y lo envuelve alrededor de la mano, debajo del guante. Esta era una promesa, Era una promesa de niños, cuando Merlín tenía 8 años, ellos miraban los torneos y Merlín noto como el caballero que gano tenía un pañuelo de una doncella, y al momento de saludar al público bajo la lanza ante la dama, después Merlín investigo y encontró que era usual que los caballeros portaran el pañuelo de una dama como símbolo del favor de la joven.

A Arthur le pareció tonto, pero Merlín le encantó la idea, le prometió que le daría uno de sus pañuelo en su primer torneo, Arthur obviamente se negó y pero la chica no estaba de acuerdo, casi todos los caballeros contaban con el favor de una joven, sonaba demasiado dulce para no hacer caso, además, su lado que le encanta avergonzar al joven no podía dejar ir esta oportunidad, por lo que lo amenazo que tendría que usar el de ella o de Morgana, o peor, pediría uno de su madre, ¿Podría haber más humillación que eso? Por lo que Arthur prometió, si no encuentra a una muchacha en ese entonces, tendría que usar el de ella, en el primer torneo, y en todos los demás hasta que encontrara él de otra muchacha, era una promesa.

~Era algo estúpido~ Pensó Arthur, el simplemente debió de negarse, pero solo imaginar las burlas si se presentaba con el pañuelo de su madre, en su siquis de un niño de 12 años.

Pero una promesa era una promesa, y Arthur nunca incumpliría en su palabra.

"Son cosas como estas que producen mal entendidos" pero Arthur simplemente la deja ser, no imaginaba la explicación que tendría que dar a su padre si se entera

"Era una promesa, ¿recuerdas? Lo prepare especialmente para hoy"

"Pensé que lo olvidaste" dice como un ruego, Merlín no puede evitar reír, pero luego cambia a una mirada indignada.

"Hey, me tomo tiempo para bordarlo" Era mejor – casi requisito - si el pañuelo tenía un emblema o por lo menos las iniciales de la joven, pero ella nunca tuvo ningún interés en bordado.

En realidad el pañuelo ya estaba listo, simplemente no se acordaba, pero al recordar esta mañana Merlín se aprovecho y agrego otra serie de encantos de protección que su versión de 16 nunca podría hacer, y algunas que su versión de otra vida no podría, como el encanto de purificación de la sangre que le enseño Alicia, ayuda a eliminar venenos del cuerpo, es lento y no muy útil contra venenos fuerte, pero ella esperaba que por lo menos serviría de algo

"No esperes que baje la lanza y te salude cuando gane"

"No soñaría con eso" contesta con diversión.

Porque esta era una promesa, una que no lo dejaría morir otra vez, esta vez lo protegería, esta vez no moriría en sus brazos, Arthur no estaba permitido morir hasta que su pelo sea gris rodeado por sus bisnietos.

Alvin le pasa el casco y la espada, Merlín le da una mirada apreciativa, no podía negar que Arthur se miraba bastante real.

"Bien, ya estás listo" declara la chica, Arthur solo da una mirada molesta

Las trompetas suenan, la gente recibe a los caballeros con aplausos, Merlín nota que Balinor no está presente, ¿Qué paso con el rey? No era muy apropiado que el rey no esté presente el último día.

Uther se para en medio de la arena, y da el discurso de apertura.

_Caballeros del reino, en estos dos días ustedes han puesto su valentía a prueba, sus habilidades como guerreros, solo uno de ustedes tendrá el honor de ser coronado campeón, y el recibirá el premio de 1000 piezas de oro_

Merlín odia estos acontecimientos, pero su destino siempre estaba alrededor de ellos, los caballeros desfilaban para el último día del torneo, Uther da el discurso, el mismo discurso que la última vez, Merlín no hace caso, solo observa con detenimiento a su presa. Valiant estaba ahí, con su mirada arrogante, después de derrotar al campeón del torneo anterior era lógico que se sintiera de esa manera.

_Es en el combate donde vemos la verdadera naturaleza de un caballero, y si es en realidad un guerrero o un cobarde, hoy en este ultimo día, espero que muestren su valor._

_Que comience el último día del torneo. _

Merlín mira a Arthur pelear desde el pilar, animando silenciosamente, y algunas veces ruidosamente, Arthur era increíblemente talentoso y la gente aplaude a su victoria.

El caballero Valiant se miraba muy hábil con la espada, su estilo era tan agresivo como recordaba

Merlín lo observa con atención, tratando de encontrar alguna muestra de engaño, pero no detecto nada.

La chica salta de alegría al ver a Arthur derrotar a Leon, ganando su puesto como finalista del torneo

"Bien, una batalla más y la victoria" Anima Merlín, notando que Arthur parecía agotado "¿Qué pasa? ¿El torneo ha sido mucho para ti?"

"Creo que descansare un rato, dile a Alvin que me despierte antes del combate"

"Arthur, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunta Merlín

"Solo estoy un poco cansado"

Merlín espera a que este dormido para echar un hechizo de diagnóstico, pero no encontró nada, por cualquier duda también hecho el hechizo para purgar el cuerpo de cualquier sustancia extraña antes de retirarse, esto no era bueno, no era normal, y se le agotaba el tiempo para poder encontrar lo que estaba mal esta vez, y tenía que encontrar una forma de probar lo que Valiant había hecho.

Porque no importa cómo eran de extrañas las circunstancias, Bernard era ahora su hermano, y Merlín no perdonaría a aquellos que dañan a su familia.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Después del descanso del medio día, Uther se dirigía a la arena para presenciar el último combate del día, entre el caballero Valiant y su hijo Arthur, Uther sonreía interno recordando el progreso de su hijo, era una pena que no pudo enfrentarse a Bernard, el campeón del año anterior, y los 6 años anteriores.

"Uther" Lo llama la voz de una mujer, Uther se detiene para saludarla

"Nimueh" Saluda al reconocer a la sacerdotisa, ella estaba igual de hermosa y magnifica que hace 20 años, Uther se preguntaba si era una ilusión o simplemente la sacerdotisa no envejecían, cualquier cosa era posible con Nimueh "Morgause dijo que estarías aquí, has llegado a tiempo para el ultimo combate"

"No dudo que será Magnifico"

"Balinor no se encuentra en este momento"

"Si, me entere que salió de improviso"

"¿Qué noticias traes? ¿Has descubierto algo?"

"Nada que pueda probar, pero sé que el Sarrum está creando lanzas con un material especial, diseñada para atravesar la coraza de los dragones, tendremos que renovar la idea de crear armaduras fortalecidas para los dragones"

"Eso será muy caro para el reino"

"Son nuestra mejor arma en una guerra"

"La guerra anterior fue ganada sin ellos, creo que los caballeros pueden hacer lo necesario para proteger este país"

Nimueh no dice nada, porque sabe que es inútil, Camelot es un reino prospero, pero aun ellos les costaría pagar cientos de Armaduras tamaño dragón, sobre todo cuando las armaduras pueden también ser superadas, Nimueh decide cambiar de tema.

"Ahora que Arthur tiene más de 20 años me imagino que podrá dirigir su propia unidad, ¿Él ya tiene alguien en mente o le asignaras a alguien?"

Las unidades eran idea de Balinor, pero la idea cobro rápidamente interés, la cantidad de caballeros varia pero la unidad más pequeña debe tener al líder, un caballero, un hechicero y un sirviente, no siempre eran completamente especialistas, pero se espera que sea, mientras mejor eran en su labor era mejor las misiones que se asignan, la unidad de Bernard estaba compuesta por un sirviente llamado George, Alvarr (Hechicero) y Leon.

La calidad de la unidad podía determinar la calidad del líder.

"Si, desgraciadamente Athur no tiene a nadie en mente para eso" a su desgracia, Arthur no podía ni conservar ni siquiera un sirviente que pudiera estar seguro de su lealtad, y mientras conocía a todos los caballeros, Leon era el único que era cercano, ¿Y hechiceros? Uther no tenía gusto de hechiceros, pero entendía la necesidad de ellos, aun así, su animosidad provoco animosidad entre ellos, Morgauise y Alicia eran un buen ejemplo, y esa animosidad había sido transferida a su familia, Nimueh, Gaius y Morgana eran los única que se relacionarían con él "Tendré que asignarle a alguien, Arthur es un líder natural, no creo que tenga problemas

"Entonces, espero que no habrá problema con que nomine a alguien"

"¿Qué propones?" Pregunta Uther con una mezcla de suspicacia e interés, Nimueh era manipuladora, pero ella tenía un punto especial para Arthur y tenía un buen ojo para el talento.

Ella mira alrededor cerciorándose que estén solos, luego murmura un hechizo que Uther conoce es para evitar que otros escuchen su conversación "Tengo dos personas en mente, y me gustaría que estuvieran bajo el mando de Arthur, uno es un pariente distante, es joven, alrededor de la edad de Arthur, sus habilidades con la espada son muy buenos, pero su familia es una casa menor, por lo que no puede empezar directamente como caballero, pensaba que podría trabajar como Escudero de Arthur hasta que se pruebe como caballero, y luego podría unirse como caballero después de algunos años"

"¿Estas segura del honor de este muchacho?" la petición de Nimueh no era nada fuera de lo normal, las casas nobles menores generalmente servían a una casa mayor ya que perdieron la mayoría de su tierra y bienes, era posible para ellos ser caballeros si se probaban en servicio bajo un caballero, eso generalmente tomaba alrededor de 6 años, pero no estaba seguro de dejar una persona cuya honorabilidad no estaba probada como compañero de su hijo "No estoy seguro que sea sabio"

"El muchacho es casi la encarnación del honor, no tendrás ninguna queja"

"Tendré que probarlo primero antes de aceptar ¿Y el otro?" Uther esperaba que propusiera al sirviente, pero conocía que era una súplica vana, tendría que aceptar a esta persona, sabía que era imposible para él rechazar al hechicero propuesto por Nimueh, Caballeros era fácil probar, sirvientes, bien, el conocía sirvientes, pero hechiceros estaba lejos de su maestría.

"O, este es especia, aunque solo tiene 16 años es muy talentoso, y es mi aprendiz"

"No sabía que tenías un nuevo aprendiz"

"Él será mi elegido para remplazarme" esto para a Uther

"Morgause no estará muy contenta de un varón como sacerdote, ¿Y no era la aprendiz de Amarillys la siguiente en la línea?"

"O, ella será, una vez que Morgause abandone la orden"

"No entiendo"

"Simple, una vez que se entere que ella no será la suma sacerdotisa, es seguro que traicionara la orden, solo es cuestión de tiempo"

"Si es un riesgo, debemos acabar con ella primero"

"Uther, no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es un hechicero de ese nivel, Morgause es una sacerdotisa, si intentas apresarla ella escapara y será peor, además, mientras ella piense que puede tomar mi lugar no tendré problema en vigilarla"

"Sabes lo que pienso de estos riegos, si realmente es un peligro debe ser eliminada"

"Si, me imagino que será fácil explicar la situación a Morgana, no te olvides que son hermanas Uther"

"No dejo la seguridad del reino en sentimentalismo, si es necesario ella tendrá que aceptarlo"

"Pero esta es mi decisión, yo soy la experta en esto Uther, sé que no disfrutas seguir mi consejo pero créeme, es mejor de esta manera, de todos modos, ¿Estás de acuerdo en colocar al muchacho para trabajar con Arthur?"

"Esa decisión puede esperar, probemos la dinámica de estos tres primero, después de entrevistarme con ellos, si no encuentro algún problema dejare la decisión a Arthur" Nimueh sonríe con seguridad

"Estoy segura que no habrá problema"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Cedric era un ladrón y un estafador, no tenía vergüenza en cometer crímenes y culparlos en otros, pero también tenía un gran sentido de auto conservación, y este le gritaba que era mejor saltar de este barco que se hundía, el solo se unió a este plan para aprovechar y robar tesoros de Camelot, es una pena que no pudo robar ningún huevo de dragón.

La pregunta era como escapar sin ser convertido literalmente en un ratón.

"He cumplido mi parte, derrote al príncipe de Camelot"

"El trato era matar al príncipe coronado, ¿Qué importa quien gane este ridículo torneo?"

"No puedo matarlo, el rey buscaría una manera de tomar mi cabeza"

"El Rey Lot estaba dispuesto a darte un lugar de honor, pero ¿Qué más podría uno esperar de una rata?"

"No me provoques Margaret"

"¿O qué? ¿Me mataras? Quizás se te ha olvidado que no soy como esos hechiceros de baja categoría con los que te gusta rodearte, yo soy hechicera de la corte del rey Lot, deberías arrodillarte ante mi presencia, pero soy clemente y dejare este insulto pasar si logras lo que necesitamos"

Valiant odiaba a los hechiceros, pero eso no le impedía aprovecharse de ellos, es más fácil comisionar a un hechicero para un trabajo y luego matarlos después de cumplir su labor, ¿Para qué pagarles? hay muchos de ellos de todos modos, eran como una infestación de ratas, algunos menos no deben de incomodar.

Si tan solo podría hacer lo mismo con ella, Valiant soñaba con atravesarla con su espada, borrar esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"Yo también te amo cariño" comenta la mujer distraídamente, adivinando sus pensamientos "Y ya que no tienes el valor de matar un príncipe, tendré que encargarme personalmente del otro, cuando todos estén prestando atención en el duelo final, yo matare al segundo príncipe, espero un duelo muy largo e intenso Valiant, falla, y enviare mis mascotas por ti" exclama mientras desaparece en una ilusión de cuervos.

Valiant, enojado y frustrado, dirige su cólera a la otra persona en el cuarto.

"Tú, será mejor que no me falles en drogar al hijo de Uther, aumenta la dosis de ser necesario, no llegue tan lejos para que un niño que acaba de salir del regazo de su madre me derrote"

Valiant no quería aceptarlo, pero el vio las batallas del heredero Pendragon, el muchacho podía ser peligroso, y el tranquilizante no parecía afectarlo tanto como debería si la batalla con Sir Leon era una indicación, él podría mostrar peligroso.

"La señora dijo que deseo una batalla larga, si el príncipe no puede…"

"No me importa lo que ella dijo" Interrumpe enojado "cuando esto acabe la matare" Si, la mataría, el tenia esos grilletes especiales que comisiono en el reino del Sarrum para evitar que alguien usara magia, una vez que ella este a su merced le haría pagar su humillación, si, tan dulce, él podía saborearlo.

Cedric dudo que Sir Valiant realmente lograra su objetivo, pero sabía mejor que discutir, ahora, ¿Cómo podía escapar de esta situación?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Merlin no tenía la costumbre a maldecir, pero en este momento la tentación era demasiado grande, ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido a buscar a Kilgharrah el día anterior? Podía sentir como el tiempo se acababa y aun no tenía idea de que hacer.

Trato de espiar en la tienda de Valiant, durante el descanso, pero tenía buenas protecciones mágicas contra espías, todo hasta ahora parecía inútil.

Merlin no pensó que maldeciría que la magia sea tan abundante, ahora sus enemigos tenían acceso a mayores recursos y tenía que encontrar una manera alrededor de ellos.

Tendrá que hacer lo mismo cuando los asesinos fueron mandados a los torneos, esperar y atraparlo en el acto sin un plan e improvisar de acuerdo a la situación, era lejos de su opción preferida, pero era todo lo que podía hacer.

Por lo menos Arthur se miraba mucho mejor después de un par de hechizos de purgación y una buena siesta, Merlin no sabía si los hechizos ayudaron o no, curación nunca fue su especialidad, pero los hecho de todos modos por que la hizo sentirse mejor.

Alvin despertó a Arthur, trajo agua fresca y actualmente ayudaba al futuro rey con la armadura, Merlín intentaba aplastar los celos de su cabeza, no había nada de que ser celoso, renuente tuvo que aceptar que quizás, en el fondo el muchacho podía ser competente.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que bebió algo del agua que había sido traída a Arthur, la cual la escupió prácticamente en instinto.

El agua

Debido a varias circunstancias en ambas vidas, Merlin era mejor que la mayoría para identificar pociones o venenos.

Un hechizo estándar nunca lo detectaría, pero Merlin tenía experiencia, Gaius le enseño mucho sobre esta habilidad en esta vida, renuente, tendría que admitir que su versión varón no lo habría reconocido.

Esto era un tranquilizante alquímico, indetectable a cualquier hechizo de detección.

Sus pensamientos corren en gran velocidad al ver todo lo que esto implicaba, ve a Arthur que estaba a punto de beber, La muchacha da un manotazo al baso en la mano de Arthur haciendo que caiga al suelo, mojando el piso de tierra.

"¡Merlín!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Hay algo en el agua" Dijo sin que podría pararse

Nota que ahora Alvin trata de escapar y lo aborda a la tierra antes de que logre salir de la tienda, al chocar elimina el hechizo de ilusión, el logra soltarse del agarre de la muchacha pero es parado por Arthur quien lo acorrala con la espada.

El hombre parecía aterrado y empezó a suplicar, pero Merlin no lo escuchaba, podía reconocer, ella jamás olvidaría el incidente de Cedric/Sigan, podría reconocer al embustero en cualquier parte, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que perdió parte de la conversación.

"..La pena será de muerte, si no hablas no podremos ayudar" Dice Arthur, parece que Cedric había logrado hablar su manera en Arthur, otra vez, y eso la molesta, solo recuerda Arthur escogió esa rata sobre ella.

"Por favor, no quería hacerlo, ellos me amenazaron"

"¿Quién te está amenazando?"

"Ellos me mataran, el rey me matara"

"No lo harán, testificare por ti, pero tienes que decirme, ¿Quiénes son?"

"No sé nada"

"Solo contesta de una vez" Dice Merlin exasperada "Tú fuiste quien enveneno el agua del príncipe, ¿Verdad? solo por eso, la pena será muerte"

"no era mi intención, ella no me dijo que era peligroso"

"¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? Si estas bajo amenaza nosotros te protegeremos" Dice Arthur tratando de sonar en tono confortante, Merlin solo mira en frustración, Cedric era una rata mentirosa, un ladrón y un mal actor, era obvio que trataba de engañar a Arthur, y la eficiencia con que lo lograba era frustrante, pero no puede decir nada.

"Dijo que solo quería llevar el agua del príncipe, que era un presente, cuando descubrí me amenazaron con acusarme que envenene al príncipe"

"¿Así que continuaste envenenando a la competición?" Pregunta la muchacha de manera incrédula "¿Crees que vamos a creerlo? Es obvio que desde el principio planeabas hacer algo, de lo contrario no entrarías a Camelot con un encanto de ilusión ¿Por eso volviste al lado de Arthur? Era Valiant quien te pago para que lo ayudaras en los torneos ¿Quién proporciono el encanto?"

"Merlin" Le advierte Arthur "Déjame manejar esto"

"Es obvio que está tratando de ganar tu compasión, el entro bajo disfraz a Camelot"

Merlín recordaba la primera noche que llego a Camelot, Arthur no tenía sirviente esa noche por que alguien le ofreció mejor paga, pero justo el día anterior el volvió, no le pareció extraño en aquel entonces, era una buena oportunidad para hablar con Kilgharrah, pero ahora.

Por supuesto, como sirviente de Arthur tenía mayor facilidad de movimiento, Arthur no era príncipe pero era parte de la familia real, de hecho si no fuera por la regla del Dragón Lord estaría 4 en la línea de sucesión, los sirvientes personales de la casa real tienen varios privilegios que otros no tienen, Merlín lo sabía bien, se había aprovechado de muchos de ellos.

Cedric no estaba muy feliz con la intervención de la muchacha, pero este era su boleto para entrar al castillo, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, parece que tendría que soltar algo de información.

"Ella es muy hermosa, pelo rubio, trabaja con Valiant, escuche que su nombre es Margaret, dijo que debía matar a los príncipes de Camelot"

"¿Margaret?" Merlín trato de recordar ese nombre, pero no le era familiar, pero la expresión de Arthur era de alarma.

"Debemos decir al rey" Declara Arthur con finalidad.

"Me mataran" el muchacho estaba aterrorizado

"No lo harán" Afirma Arthur tratando de calmarlo

"¿Quién es ella Arthur?" Pregunta Merlín, incomoda que Arthur sepa algo que ella no.

"Ella era una sacerdotisa, hace diez años organizo una rebelión para quitar a Nimueh, ella aplasto la rebelión pero Margaret escapo, no se ha visto desde entonces"

Una antigua sacerdotisa, como Nimueh, Morgause y Morgana, con temor, se dio cuenta que esto podría ser más peligroso que un simple caballero que hacia trampa en los torneos.

Se escucha la señal para llamar a la gente a presenciar la última batalla del torneo, el estadio se llenará lentamente.

"Tenemos que detener el torneo" Dice Merlin

"Mi padre nunca aceptara eso, debo competir"

Ahora como finalista Arthur estaba en mayor peligro en este torneo, y ahora agregaba una sacerdotisa a la mezcla, pero no era como podía pararlo de participar, en todos sus años de conocerlo nunca pudo parar a Arthur cuando él estaba realmente decidido y dudo que esta vez tendría éxito, Merlín había aprendido a simplemente trabajar con lo que tenía disponible.

"Bernard ya no está en los torneos" Dice Arthur, hablando directamente a Cedric "¿Qué se proponen hacer ahora? Puedo ver por qué Valiant quería ganar, ¿Pero que espera ganara Margaret?"

"Ella matara al príncipe Leonard en el último combate, cuando todos estén distraídos, no sé nada más"

"Yo puedo alertar al príncipe" Ofrece la joven, y puede aprovechar a vigilar si hay algún hechicero.

"No, tengo un plan mejor" Dice Arthur, se para y escribe dos notas con rapidez "tu" Dice señalando a Cedric "Iras a los cuartos del médico de la corte, entrega este mensaje a la mujer que está ahí, su nombre es Morgause"

"¿¡Morgause!?"

"Si, la vi esta mañana, y como Bernard está ya debe estar despierto y ella está prohibida de ver los torneos, lo más probable es que este ahí" Contesta Arthur No entendiendo por que Merlín parecía tan perturbada con la información "Tranquila, no es como van a, ya sabes, hacer algo en tu cama, tienen más sentido que hacer algo indebido delante de Gaius" Ahora Merlin parecía verde ante la idea

Se escucha la segunda llamada para los competidores, si no estaba pronto en la arena Uther será descalificado.

"Merlín, entrega esto a Amarillys, tratare de ganar tiempo alargando el combate, y Merlin" Dice en un tono de advertencia "Una sacerdotisa no es ningún juego, no hagas nada arriesgado" dice dándole la nota, toma sus armas y sale rápido de la tienda.

Merlin mira frustrada la sonrisa de victoria de Cedric, pero solo sale para entregar el mensaje.

Y proteger a su hermano.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Amarillys, era una sacerdotisa que por petición del rey vigila la legitimidad de los torneos, ella y su joven estudiante estaban sentadas en el palco real, ambas usaban capuchas negras que cubrían sus rostros, el día era caliente y ella agradeció por los hechizos para refrescar, mientras repasaba mentalmente una lista de runas y teorías mágicas para pasar el aburrimiento.

Maldita Morgause por conseguirse prohibida del evento, esto era aburrido, nunca vio el encanto de hombres luchando, arriesgando lesión y muerte, para hacer un espectáculo.

Nada interesante pasaba en estos torneos, por lo tanto fue una sorpresa para ella cuando una muchacha le entrego un mensaje de Arthur.

Ella conocía bien al chico, conoció a su madre cuando estaba embarazada, difícil no conocerlo cuando Nimueh tenía una relación entre hijo y sobrino con el muchacho.

Margaret, un nombre que no ha escuchado en 10 años

Ella era maestra de Morgause, una mujer oscura y ambiciosa, odio a Nimueh por robar su lugar como suma sacerdotisa, para ella Nimueh era solo una joven que escalo demasiado rápido la cadena de comando.

Se sumergió en lo más oscuro de la magia, lavó la mente de los jóvenes aprendices usando Mandragora, había una razón por la que su joven aprendiz era la única estudiante que quedaba, la isla de los bienaventurados ahora era un gran palacio opulento y vacío.

Fue suerte poder rescatar a Morgause a tiempo.

Y ahora ella estaba aquí, para tratar de debilitar Camelot.

Amarillys era bien consiente que ella estaba abajo del nivel medio de energía para una sacerdotisa, en circunstancias normales Margaret la haría pedazos, pero este era Camelot, prácticamente su territorio, ella enseñaría a su antigua compañera lo malo que es atacar en las tierras de un hechicero

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ygraine se sienta en el palco real, cerca de su hija adoptiva y el príncipe Leonard, ella tiene un gran cariño por Morgana, y sabia que su padre verdadero no era Gorgois, era un trago amargo enterarse que su marido la engaño un año antes que Arthur fuera concebido, Vivian había sido un amigo, pero ella los perdono, no estaba en su ser guardar resentimiento.

Y por lo menos ella gano una hija, Morgana era un orgullo en su vida, ella, a diferencia de Uther, animo a una relación de hermanos, Ygraine sabia por experiencia propia lo terrible que eran los rumores, a pesar de sus esfuerzos aun se decía de un contrato de unión entre ellos, era perturbador.

Ella no estaba impaciente por ver la batalla de su hijo, cada combate la deja en una angustia, pero tampoco podía prohibir a su hijo a participar, ¿Por qué no podía ser mas como Morgana? Los torneos de dragón eran magníficos y no había necesidad de sangre en la arena.

Ygraine nota la relación entre su hija y el príncipe, pero era más en la línea de amor de perrito, dulce, infantil, pero Ygraine duda que el príncipe podría guardar el interés de alguien tan independiente para su hija, no, de tan buena cuna como era Leonard, no era el que podría contener el fuego de su hija.

La esposa de Uther solo esperaba que su marido no note la mirada que su hija dirige a Alvarr, o como él le corresponde, ella no era ciega, el hombre era hermoso, un líder nato, con gran pasión y un deseo de luchar por lo que cree como su hija.

Ese sería un desastre, Arthur que se casa con Merlín seria una bendición en comparación.

Ahora eso sí que sería lindo.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Uther se sentó a su lado.

"Uther, cariño, ¿No deberías estar en la arena?" voltea a verlo y nota que tiene una cara muy seria "¿Pasa algo?"

"Hay sospechas que atacaran a las personas del palco" Susurra en voz baja "Estoy tratando de acorralar al atacante, pero deseo que tu y Morgana regresen al palacio"

"Morgana no querrá irse y tu no le ordenaras hacerlo, en la última discusión casi la echaste al calabozo" Ygraine tuvo que darle a Uther una charla de 3 horas sobre los peligros de buscar el respeto con miedo y su esposo durmió una semana en la habitación contigua, lo último que deseaba era perder a su hija a una orden druida como ella amenazo hacer.

"¿No puedes convencerla?"

"Ella es una hechicera, y una mujer independiente, no importa lo que quieras pensar"

Al final Uther accedió, de mala gana no sacar a Morgana, pero Ygraine tuvo que regresar al palacio.

Su ultimo pensamiento cuando dejo la arena era que, si Arthur gana, quizás sería mejor que ella no este, lástima que no podrá ver la mirada de su hijo cuando Uther le entregue la corona, tendrá que pedir los detalles a Morgana.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Su blanco se sentaba en la línea más cercana al estadio, el combate comenzó y la gente solo tenía ojos para los dos hombres que luchaban en la arena, ella tenía una línea clara, y un hechizo para evitar ser notada, ella saca una de sus dagas con veneno realzado, aun si solo es un rozón, sería imposible para el príncipe sobrevivir.

Margaret sabía que la descubrieron cuando las barreras del estadio se levantaron, pero no podrían atar su magia, ella no era una hechicera de baja categoría, su hechizo para encubrirla todavía funcionaba, mientras que no era su estilo aparecer directamente, esta era una ocasión especia, una ocasión de dañar el reino que Nimueh ayudo a construir.

Porque ella pagaría el robarle su digno derecho.

Ella estaba a solo unos pasos del príncipe, levanta la daga

Y un cuerpo la enviste y ambas ruedan a la arena en medio del combate, quebrando su hechizo y haciéndose visible en frente del público, pronto la arena es rodeada de caballero.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, este no era el plan" Le recrimina el caballero, Arthur aprovecha su distracción y mata al caballero Valiant para luego volver su atención a ella.

La joven que la tiró a la arena de combate se levanta rápidamente y se aleja colocándose al lado de Arthur.

"Arthur Pendragon" Dice saboreando el nombre "El pequeño proyecto de Nimueh, debo aceptar que me había olvidado de ti, que terrible desperdicio de oportunidad"

Porque aquí estaba, un premio que puede ser tan grande como los tres príncipes de Camelot.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Merlín pudo detectarla, aun si no podía verla, la sombra que se movía de una forma siniestra, ella no pensó, ella actuó, y sus poderes actuaron por su cuenta y ralentizaron el tiempo, esta era una habilidad que nunca había podido dominar a voluntad, como un reflejo a su necesidad, ella no pensó, solo se lanzo en la sombra lo siguiente que sabía era la caída en la arena.

A ella no le gustaba como miraba a Arthur, ni el significado de sus palabras, hasta ahora Arthur no estaba en la lista de nadie, no tenía enemigos por todos lados buscando su sangre.

Parece que eso está a punto de cambiar.

La mujer lanza un hechizo para mandarlos a volar a la pared, Arthur se coloca en frente de Merlin y utiliza el pañuelo como escudo, anulando el hechizo.

Merlin sabe que las cosas son diferentes, ¿Pero esto? Arthur tenia suficiente magia y sabia utilizarla lo suficiente para identificar algunos hechizos de protección que Merlín coloco en ese pañuelo.

Una mujer encapuchada entra en la arena y dirige su atención a la antigua sacerdotisa "Margaret, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, que descortesía visitar y no saludar" su saludo era cordial, pero la manera en que dijo las palabras demostró el desprecio que sentía en su antigua compañera.

"Amarillys, ¿Piensas que tus pequeños dibujos pueden detenerme?"

"Ella no está sola" Merlín reconoce la voz de Morgause, la hechicera guerrera no había cambiado en nada, solo que ahora miraba a la otra rubia con desprecio.

"Morgause, como has crecido, ¿No te da gusto ver a tu antigua maestra? ¿Es así como muestras agradecimiento? Prácticamente te crie"

"Estaría mas agradecida, si no me hubieras encerrado en una habitación con una mandrágora, te dará pesar que solo le tomo un día a Philip encontrarme" las otras aprendices no tuvieron la misma suerte.

"Podríamos haber hecho tantas cosas juntas"

"No podrás escapar esta vez" dice mientras activa la jaula en la arena para atrapar a los hechiceros que hicieran trampa en la arena "Morgause saca su espada de manera amenazante

"¿De verdad creen que esto puede atraparme? Soy una sacerdotisa, estos métodos simples no pueden atraparme, ni sus poderes combinados son más fuertes que los míos"

Merlín trata de analizar lo que está pasando en la arena, la tención era como tigres circulando entre sí, la magia en el aire era casi física, la barrera impedía que cualquier cosa, hechizo, objeto o persona, saliera o entrara en la arena, el publico miraba entusiasmado esperando un duelo de hechicería entre sacerdotisas, parece que la gente en Camelot confía bastante en la protección que brindaban estas barreras, o estaban bastante locos para quedarse a ver la demostración a pesar del peligro potencias, en eso siente a Arthur arrastrarla lejos del centro de la arena, hacia la pared.

"Tenemos que alejarnos, el lugar podría estallar, si tan solo tuviera un arco"

"¿Por qué nadie ataca?" Susurra Merlín

"Las barreras de protección disminuyen la fuerza de cualquier ataque mágico, pero permite hechizos de defensa"

"¿Eso no debería ser una ventaja para los caballero?" ¿Por qué su Versión adolescente no estaba interesado en estas cosas? Parecía conocimiento común alrededor de Camelot, ella debería saber.

"Un ataque de defensa básico puede mandar a las personas a estrellarse contra las paredes, además, nunca debes pelear con un hechicero a corta distancia"

"¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"

"Tengo a Nimueh como tía, ella me enseño estrategia para luchar con y contra hechiceros" Dice como si fuera lo más obvio.

No era, ¿Ahora Arthur sabia más que ella sobre estrategia contra hechiceros? Es no era justo.

Y la batalla comenzó, y como Arthur dijo, el primer ataque mando a los caballeros a volar, y de nuevo, Arthur activo los hechizos de protección del pañuelo para cubrirlos, y esperar el mejor momento para pulsar

Morgause ataca con furia desenfundando su espada, Arthur mira como desea unirse pero entiende que no es el momento, Margaret lanza una daga a Morgause pero Amarillys usa su magia para lanzar la daga a la pared.

Morgause se distrae y es lanzada a la pared, Ella se levanta nuevamente para atacar cuando una nueva voz para a todos en la arena.

"Paren, los combates de este día han terminado, no tiene caso continuar"

Nimueh entra con una presencia real que nunca había sentido en el pasado, miraba tan intimidante y poderosa de una manera que Morgana hubiera soñado.

"No intervengas Nimueh" Le grita Morgause

"No tiene caso Morgause, ella no está aquí, este es solo un muñeco con el que esta canalizando su magia"

"Parece que el juego termino por hoy, pero esta solo fue mi saludo de entrada, este juego solo está comenzando Nimueh, pero no me iré sin un regalo de despedida"

Y como despedida final lanza su última daga a la joven aprendiz antes de que los demás tengan tiempo de reaccionar.

Merlín mira como la daga vuela en dirección a la figura encapuchada, y corre hacia la muchacha, activando otra vez su habilidad de ralentizar el tiempo, sacando a la joven de la trayectoria, pero también desactivando las runas que mantenían atrapada la sacerdotisa, (o al avatar de la sacerdotisa) en el estadio, y ella desaparece en la forma de cuervos que salen volando en el cielo.

¿Por qué los malos tenían siempre técnicas impresionantes? Merlín no conocía ninguna técnica de trasportación todavía, no era justo.

"Están bien" Pregunta Amarillys preocupada.

"Si, estoy bien, ella salvo mi vida" contesta la muchacha, y la voz sonó familiar a Merlín.

"Perdón por romper el hechizo" Se disculpa mientras se levanta del suelo, la otra hace lo mismo y al levantarse cayo la capucha que cubría su rostro, Merlín congela al reconocer la muchacha.

Freya, no podía creerlo, era Freya, su misma voz, su rostro dulce, no tenía duda, y Merlin tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no abrazar a la muchacha druida.

"No te disculpes, no puedo creer que fuimos engañadas por un muñeco, salvaste la vida de mi aprendiz, mereces una recompensa" ¿Por qué esas palabras sonaban escalofriantemente familiares?

"No es necesario"

"Ella tiene razón" Contesta Nimueh "salvaste la vida de una de los míos, yo misma debo recompensarte"

"Realmente no creo que sea necesario"

"Serás mi asistente, y mi aprendiz" Merlín noto que como Uther cuando lo declaro sirviente de Arthur, no le daban opción de negar.

"¿Esta muchacha?" Pregunta Morgause indignada "¿Te gusta tomar parásitos Nimueh?

"Por supuesto, te guarde después de todo" Contesta serenamente sin inmutarse

"Nuestra orden no tiene más que ese vicho débil como aprendiz, y ahora esto, ¿No te preocupas por nuestro futuro?"

"Si estas tan preocupada por nuestro futuro, quizás debes empezar a buscar tu propia aprendiz" Contesta sin importarle los comentarios de la joven.

"Disculpa tía Nimueh" Interrumpe Arthur "Pero no puedes reclutar a Merlín, necesitas el permiso de Gaius"

"No te la estoy robando Arthur, no tienes que poner esa cara" Se ríe su *tía* "Pero tienes razón querido sobrino, he sido terriblemente descortés, hablaremos con Gaius después del evento, ahora creo que Uther tiene que declarar el ganador"

"Bien, este ha sido un final emocionante" Comenta Uther en tono ligero, pero por dentro estaba enojado, para él los torneos eran sagrados, y para que un caballero participara en este travesti, y lo peor, no pudo hacer nada para detener a esta hechicera.

Pero ahora no era el momento de estar indignado, este era el momento de su hijo "Una ovación a nuestro nuevo campeón"

El público estalla en aplausos y un sirviente trae una corona en forma de rosas.

"Y ahora el campeón coronara a la reina del amor y la belleza"

Arthur recibe la corona y se queda congelado en el suelo de la arena, por alguna razón se había olvidado por completo de esta tradición ridícula que instalo la antigua reina, y que su madre adoraba. Pero es lógico que se le olvidara, Bernard corono a Morgause en los primeros años antes que ella fuera prohibida en la arena, y con su madre muerta, no teniendo ninguna hermana o pretendiente, el simplemente no podía entregar a nadie la corona sin dar una idea falsa de sus intenciones.

El problema es que era una obligación moral entregar la corona a la joven que entrega el favor al caballero, y en este caso, por la expresión en la cara de Merlín, ella dedujo lo mismo.

"Arthur no seas tímido" Susurra Nimueh, de manera que solo él y Uther escucharan, y por alguna razón sus palabras se arrastraban como veneno "Veo, si ese pañuelo es cualquier indicación, que la doncella que te entrego su favor está esperando, es muy descortés desilusionar a una doncella.

Arthur dudaba que Merlín se desilusionará, de hecho la idea de entregarle la corona para arrastrarla de vergüenza sería una venganza justa de no ser que lo hundiría a él también, pero la mirada que su padre le mando era severa e incomprensible para el muchacho.

No podía entregarlo a su madre por que Uther la saco de la arena, ni Morgana porque ella, a pesar de crecer juntos, no era realmente su hermana y eso solo traería problemas, la opción de no entregarla a nadie fue quitada por que Merlín se le ocurrió amarrar este trapo en su brazo.

No importa si fue Útil.

Si, Arthur reconoció algunos de los encantos, Merlín no tiene mucho talento mágico pero él podía reconocer su magia, ella debió de poner mucho esfuerzo para protegerlo, no importa si él era perfectamente capaz de protegerse.

Al final decidió salir rápido de la humillación, se acerca a la joven (que realmente parecía todo lo contrario a una reina de belleza, descalza, sucia por la caída en la arena, el pelo desarreglado, el pobre vestido ya raído y rasgado más por la caída) y coloca la corona en su cabeza, y la presenta al público "Merlin Emrys, reina del amor y la Belleza"

Morgana nunca permitira que se olvide de esto

Su padre continuo teniendo una mirada indescriptible, voltea a ver a su hermana de crianza y ve que ella tiene una gran sonrisa de gato que se comió al canario.

Si, nunca dejará que se olvide de esto.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"No estoy de acuerdo" Declara Gaius con finalidad

"Ho, Gaius, ¿Qué no confías en mí?" Pregunta Nimueh en tono dulce.

"No creo que esa pregunta valide una respuesta" Gaius no había hecho ningún secreto que no confiaba en la sacerdotisa "Merlín es mi hija, no puedes llevártela sin mi permiso"

"Por favor" Resopla Morgause "No sé porque tanto problema con esa muchacha inútil, ella casi ni tiene magia"

"Oh no se sobre eso, ella puede tener algo de potencial esperando florecer" Contesta Nimueh "además es adorable, y sabe Griego, ¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas pueden leer griego?"

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?" Pregunta Gaius, eso era noticia para él también.

"Se muchas cosas" Sonríe Nimueh de manera arrogante.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo" Dice una nueva voz en la entrada

"¡ALICIA!" Replica Gaius indignado y traicionado "No sabes de lo que estamos hablando

"Me entere por Gwen, no soy ninguna tonta, y no veo cual es el problema querido, no es como ella se mudara a la isla de los Bienaventurados"

"Si, pero no creo que su influencia sea la mejor"

"Merlin no tiene talento en la curación, tú mismo lo sabes, y ella no puede estar detrás de Arthur todo el día, era dulce cuando era 6, pero ella es 16, necesita más influencia femenina en su vida y nunca a logrado compartir intereses con Morgana"

Mientras que eran cordiales, Merlin y Morgana eran muy diferentes, y mientras que ella era más cercana con Gwen, no era una relación muy fuerte.

"No, creo que es una gran idea" Continua Alicia "Expandirá sus horizontes, y como aprendiz y asistente de Nimueh tendrá acceso a mucha información, claro, tendremos que negociar algunas condiciones, pero estoy segura que podremos llegar a un acuerdo"

Después de una negociación, quedo que Merlín debe vivir en la torre cuando Nimueh este en Camelot, pero ella podía dormir donde desee cuando la sacerdotisa no este, y la nueva aprendiz podía acompañar a Nimueh en sus viajes con tal que mantenga algún medio de comunicación con ellos.

Con todo, solo Morgause pensaba que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo, pero la muchacha podría ser útil en distraer a Nimueh para realizar muchos de sus planes, después de todo, no es como si ella entiende, ni le interesa, los caprichos de la suma sacerdotisa.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Merlín esperaba afuera mientras que otros decidían su vida, era frustrante, pero eran parte de los puntos malos de ser una dama de la corte, y ahora entiende parte de la frustración de Morgana cuyo destino y deseos estaban a misericordia de Uther.

Finalmente parece que llegan a un acuerdo y Nimueh sale con una sonrisa victoriosa que no daba un buen augurio.

"Freya" Llama la sacerdotisa, y la muchacha aparece de la nada, ¿Estaba ella invisible? "Muéstrale por favor donde se quedara, las alcanzo en un momento"

"Por supuesto My Lady, acompáñeme por favor" Ella tomo su tiempo para determinar a Freya, ella era completamente diferente de la muchacha druida que conoció, usaba un vestido elegante rojo, bien peinada y elegante, ella se miraba tan hermosa, Freya no tenía nada que envidiar a Morgana.

"Merlín está muy bien, ¿Puedo llamarte Freya?" Freya le sonrió, con esa sonrisa dulce que le recordó a su Freya

"Como ambas somos aprendices creo que estaría bien, pero usted es una dama de la corte, por lo que la etiqueta se debe practicar en público, la sacerdotisa Nimueh es muy seria respecto al protocolo adecuado"

"¿Ella es muy estricta?"

"Si, pero no debe preocuparse, ella es una persona justa, solo debe de hacer lo mejor y no tendrá problemas" le da una sonrisa dulce, con sus ojos brillantes "No le agradecí, gracias por salvar mi vida, fue muy valiente"

"No es necesario, estoy feliz de haber ayudado"

"de todos modos, le agradezco, espero que podamos trabajar juntas en el futuro, yo tampoco tengo mucha energía mágica, y es probable que nunca haga una sacerdotisa, pero les debo mucho, ellas me salvaron cuando estaba en una mala situación y me dieron un hogar, por eso me esfuerzo, mi deseo es poder a ayudar a alguien y ser de apoyo como lo fueron conmigo"

Merlín pensó en la maldición, mientras que en la vida anterior pudo ser abandonada, es posible que encontrara la curación con las sacerdotisas, Freya era muy seria cuando sentía que debía algo, por lo que ella debe ser completamente leal a Amarillys y Nimueh.

Llegaron hasta un lugar que en otra vida era un área abandonada del palacio.

"Bienvenida a la torre oeste, también conocida como la torre de la hechicería"

Al otro lado de la puerta había libros, cientos de libros, nunca había visto tantos libros, pero lo más increíble eran los símbolos en las paredes y en los estantes, brillaban y zumbaban con magia, las paredes tenían imágenes de varias criaturas mágicas.

"Esto es hermoso" Dice al ver la imagen de una pintura de unicornio, rodeado por hadas, era tan hermoso que parecía viva

"Gracias, Yo lo pinte, los pinte, he pintado todos los cuadros"

"¿Tu?" dice mientras observa más detenidamente la pintura "Es increíble"

"Mi maestra dice que tengo talento, yo no estoy tan segura, pero…"

"Tiene razón" Contesta con firmeza "¿Qué son esos símbolos?"

"Runas, o magia escrita, mi maestra es una experta en este arte, en este caso sirve para preservar lo que está en la habitación, evita que entre el polvo y conserva todo en buen estado"

"Practico" algo como eso era bastante útil.

"Es mucho más duradero y confiable que los encantos, pero tienen que estarce recargando después de algunos años, estoy investigando una manera de lograr unirlas a las líneas de la ley para que puedan durar más tiempo sin necesidad de hacer un ritual, las líneas de la ley de Camelot son ideales para el estudio, es fascinante como la magia se une y crea sus propios centros mágicos, también en la isla" Luego se para "Disculpa, tiendo a divagar un poco en estas cosas"

"Está muy bien, es interesante" Nunca sabía que Freya podría ser apasionada en temas de estudio.

"Nimueh especifico que tuvieras la habitación azul, esta en este piso, mi cuarto esta en el piso de arriba si me necesitas" la conduce a otro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta "Esta será tu habitación, de ahora en adelante y por siempre que desees, puedes usarla y decorarla a tu placer, pero como explicaron al señor Gaius, My señora exige que duermas aquí cuando ella este en Camelot" dice mientras abre la puerta, la habitación era hermosa, amplia, muy iluminada, una sala de visita, y tres habitaciones conectadas, uno era el dormitorio, era una cama de pabellón, las cortinas eran exquisitas y sabanas finas, la tapicería tenia dragones bordados, un mueble con espejo y su respectiva silla. Las otras habitaciones estaban para la ropa y el baño.

"Esto es demasiado, no puedo quedarme aquí"

"Claro que sí, la sacerdotisa Nimueh exige la mejor presentación para todos nosotros"

Merlín iba a protestar pero escuchan a Nimueh el llamar de ellas en la sala.

"Veo que estas conociendo el lugar, espero que no estés decepcionada"

"Es muy hermoso My lady"

"No hemos repasado las reglas, pero eso puede esperar a mañana, por ahora deseo que podamos conocernos mejor, Siéntate donde te encuentres más cómoda, puedes dejar tu bolso en la mesa" Merlín hizo como dijo y eligió un asiento cómodo por la ventana, todavía insegura de que debe hacer.

"Esto será un poco abrumado al comienzo" continua Nimueh "Pero no tengo dudas que pronto te acostumbraras, Gaius a dicho muchas cosas buenas de ti, mientras que será difícil superar el problema de tener poca magia a disposición, como Freya puede atestiguar, todavía hay varias ramas en las que podríamos trabajas, y no solo con los que involucren magia"

"Que temas"

"Varios temas" Contesta Nimueh "No todo está sobre magia, hay muchas cosas que un aprendiz de sacerdotisa o sacerdote debe aprender como etiqueta, armas, Lectura y escritura, idiomas, filosofía, esos temas"

"¿Filosofia?" No pudiendo entender cómo aplicar el concepto

"Por supuesto, Mientras que algunos piensan que es ridículo ya que no se considera tener un uso práctico, y se ha llamado pensamiento sin sentido, las preguntas sin respuesta pueden ayudar a encontrar respuestas que nunca imaginarias, además, muchos concejos que dan criaturas de la magia tienden a ser incomprensibles a aquellos que no tienen idea de cómo entender su manera de pensar" Luego calla como si pensara algo "Freya, ¿Podrías prepararnos algo de comer? Temo que esta explicación será más larga de lo que espere, y por favor dile a Balinor que no estaré en la cena, ha, antes de que se me olvide, toma esta nota, aquí hay unas instrucciones que deseo que hagas"

"Por supuesto Mi lady" Dice saliendo y cerrando la puerta

Merlín nota con aprensión como Nimueh tranca la puerta con un simple gesto sin decir una palabra, sus ojos de oro fue casi imperceptible

"El pensamiento filosófico nos ayuda a pensar en términos de causas, explicar fenómenos y eliminar el miedo a lo desconocido dándoles una razón, determinar las causas de las mismas, y poderlas predecir y controlarlas, podemos tomar el ejemplo de las predicciones del destino como ejemplos de fenómeno natural, no sabemos que los produce, cuando llegan, pero sabemos que están ahí, extremadamente ambiguas, y fácil de malinterpretar. Mientras que los seres humanos cuentan con libre albedrio, se dice que el destino puede ser determinado, eso en si puede parecer contradictorio y algunos discuten si el destino esta o no fijado en piedra, yo personalmente pienso que no importa, lo importante es actuar conforme la moralidad personal, haciendo las opciones con las que piensas que puedes vivir, y no solo por las palabras de algún vidente o alguna profecía, aprendí esa lección de la manera más difícil que puedas imaginar"

Merlín no podía comentar nada al respecto, sintiéndose como estaba completamente fuera de su elemento, trato de relajar pero esa sensación de inquietud se hacía más fuerte con cada momento que pasa, sus instintos de huir o atacar eran muy fuertes como para no hacer caso.

"Empezaremos con algo simple, de cómo una expresión puede tener un montón de connotaciones si es pensado correctamente" dice mientras levanta un objeto con su mano derecha "Sabes que es este objeto"

"¿Es una moneda?" Contesta no muy segura de su respuesta, Nimueh solo sonríe "Exacto, esto es una moneda" Dice mientras se la pasa "Si observas bien, la moneda tiene dos caras, ambas representan algo importante para Camelot, y eso fue lo que determino como serian formadas, ahora mira bien los dos lados de la moneda"

Merlín lo hace pero no encuentra nada diferente de cualquier otra moneda, ahora que nota, la cara era la de Kilgharrah, en el otro lado era el emblema de Camelot con el símbolo del dragón, Balinor debió de proponer una nueva producción de moneda como hizo Uther en su gobierno.

"Ahora, si partieras esa moneda por la mitad, ¿Qué lado seria mas valioso?" Pregunta engañosamente suave

"¿Qué?" Pregunto no entendiendo la pregunta.

"¿Qué lado seria mas valioso, uno es la cara, el otro es el emblema, tomando solo el valor monetario ¿Qué lado seria mas valioso? Esta es una moneda de oro, la de más alto valor existente en el momento, si fuera un factor completamente de valor, ¿Cuánto en cantidad de dinero vale cada mitad?"

"Ninguno" Contesto después de pensarlo un poco "La moneda pierde su valor monetario y solo vale por su material, tienen el mismo valor"

"Entonces, ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que es necesario los dos lados para que esta moneda cumpla con la función que fue forjado para construir?" la expresión de Nimueh no era nada tranquilizadora, parecía más un depredador que atrapaba a su presa y esperaba el momento para atacar "¿Y que los dos lados deben tener el mismo valor?"

"¿Si?"

"Merlín, tu eres el niño más estúpido, molesto, frustrante e ignorante que he tenido la desgracia de conocer" Dice lo ultimo casi gritando en la muchacha.

Merlín se levanta de un solo haciendo un grito ultrajado, Nimueh solo la ignora.

"Aunque no puedo decir que es tu culpa" Dice más tranquila "Hay mucha culpa que repartir para esa desgracia, yo misma incluida, pero ahora, será mi tarea corregir esta situación" Dice dimitida "Hurra para mi"

"No tengo idea de que está hablando"

"_Su vida vale más que la mía_" Imita Nimueh en respuesta "_No necesito tu ayuda para convertir a Arthur en rey, el será gran rey y liberara la magia_" Sigue sin hacer caso _"Mi vida por la de Arthur"_ luego vuelve su mirada enojada en Merlín "¿Y qué paso? El cadáver de mi hijo deambula en una isla gobernada por el Sidhe" Dice aún más molesta "¿Qué clase de ayuda esperabas encontrar con esas criaturas malditas? Nos odian, tú mismo has matado tu parte de ellos, pero no, tenias que seguir ciegamente el concejo de Gaius"

"¡TU!" Grita al darse cuenta de que pasaba "Eres Nimueh, quiero decir, tu, tu eres…"

"Si, y no, como tú, soy uno y ambos, mis recuerdos se liberaron al mismo tiempo que tu llegada, y se integraron a la misma velocidad"

"Pero tú estabas muerta"

"¿Freya no te enseño?, cuando alguien muere en un lugar con fuerte cantidad magia, ciertos espíritus tienden a rezagarse, en este caso, he estado en la isla desde el momento en que morí" Luego ríe "Y tú me distes una oportunidad tan magnífica, Merlín, beber en la isla, fue una idea absurda, pero entonces, no es como no metí la idea en tu cabeza, desde tu primera visita en la isla, cuando encontraste ese libro, use mi energía para evitar que te olvides, realmente Merlín, tus protectores mentales son horribles, algo mas a corregir"

"¡Tú me manipulaste!" Le grita "tu planeaste eso, me hiciste hacer el hechizo"

"Si, no es como la idea no te era atractiva, lo deseabas con toda tu alma, admítelo, deambulando vacio, sin propósito desde que Arthur murió, todas esas promesas eran vacías, lo único que tenias era esperar el momento en que Arthur renaciera de nuevo, ese Merlín era el propósito de la antigua religión"

"Ese era mi destino"

"¿Deambular por la tierra con la mitad de tu vida esperando que mi hijo se vuelva a levantar?"

"¿Hijo?"

"Nació de mi magia, Merlín, Arthur no tendrá ninguno de mis rasgos físicos, pero su magia me identifica como su madre, somos familia, tanto como Uther e Ygraine"

"Arthur no tiene magia" Alega

"La selle antes de que naciera, era demasiado inestable, Ygraine no habría vivido para su nacimiento de otra manera ¿Crees que después de lo que hizo Uther desbloquearía el sello?" Contesta en rabia "Uther tomo todo de mi, todo lo que creamos, lo borro de todo registro, por supuesto estaba enojada, mato a todo lo que consideraba familia, quería hacer lo mismo, desee que nunca lo hubiera hecho" y luego agrega con pesar "Y me olvide, me olvide que Arthur era inocente, me olvide hasta que escuche a Uther desear que nunca hubiera nacido, y me di cuenta, me estaba convirtiendo como él, deje que este odio me inundara, y luego, fue mordido por la bestia, por eso acepte el trato tan fácilmente, el cual tu aceptaste"

"Ibas a matar a mi madre"

"Yo no controlo quien muere, lo he dicho muchas veces, ¿Por qué nadie me cree? Pero era algo lógico si lo piensas bien, tu eres hijo de la magia, piensa por un momento, ¿Crees por tan solo un instante que la magia aceptaría semejante trato?"

"Era mi madre" Reclama, pero pensado el lo que dijo, pero pensó en lo que dijo, en las palabras de Balinor en la cueva de cristal, en las palabras de Kilgharra en esta última reunión.

"Tú no solo naciste con magia" Sigue Nimueh como si leyera sus pensamientos "Nosotros somos criaturas de la magia, yo me convertí en una, pero tú, tu eres una desde el momento en que naciste, una criatura de la magia en forma humana, pero eres más que eso" se aleja un poco "Emrys, tu eres destinado a ser rey, como Arthur lo es, ¿No puedes entender? Son ambos el mismo conjunto, si la vida de Arthur es valiosa, la tuya también lo es, una mitad no puede odiar a otra, una mitad no puede valer más que la otra, cuando bajas tu valor, bajas el de Arthur también"

"Yo no puedo convertirme en Rey, Arthur es el futuro rey"

"Rey, Cesar, Faraón, Sultán, todas son simples palabras, son diferentes, con responsabilidades y creencias diferentes, pero la esencia es lo mismo, Personas que son guías a su gente, tienen energía sobre la gente, y ellas lo siguen, yo" dice señalándose "Soy suma sacerdotisa de la antigua religión, ¿tienes la menor idea de lo que significa?"

"¿Qué tienes energía?" Contesta insegura

"Soy la líder de la fe de mi gente, incluso las otras sacerdotisas me contestan, y mi deber es guiar a mi gente, esparcir las enseñanzas y vigilar que se cumplan las tradiciones, incluso los druidas, que no siguen a la triple diosa, escucharan lo que digo, eso, es casi como ser rey, ¿No crees?" luego señala a Merlín "Tu, Emrys, naciste con un destino, tomar mi lugar, como sumo sacerdote de la antigua religión"

"Si eso fuera verdad, alguien me abría dicho"

"¿Acaso no lo dijeron los druidas? ¿El gran dragón? ¿Cómo esperabas que se pudieran unir los reinos? ¿Nunca se te ocurrió pregunta porque el nombre de Emrys era tan reverenciado? Tu podías hacer lo que deseabas, Emrys, destruir las antiguas costumbres, destruir a la triple diosa, no todos son tan devotos a ella como puedes pensar después de toda la corrupción que las antiguas sacerdotisas han esparcido en el mundo, crear una nueva religión de la nada o convertirte a ti mismo en un dios, ¿No sería divertido? Quizás en el futuro la gente mágica juraría por Merlín" a Merlín no le parecía divertido la idea, pero Nimueh continuo sin prestarle atención "O seguir con las antiguas costumbres y convertirte en el sumo sacerdote, No importa si tú decides destruir la antigua religión y creas algo enteramente nuevo, la antigua religión solo nos ha traído angustia"

Lo que Nimueh no decía era su teoría de que alguien usaba a Arthur para controlar a Merlín y al mismo tiempo dándoles una razón para vivir, esperando eternamente algo que puede ser que no venga, Merlín seria el remanente del pasado, nada más que un espíritu errante sin objetivo más que esperar la vuelta del rey.

"Y es por eso que vuelvo a pedir, trabajemos juntos para el bienestar de nuestra gente"

"Lo dije antes y lo sostengo, nunca trabajaría con alguien como tú"

"Morgana hizo las cosas más crueles que jamás podría incluso soñar, pero si fuera ella estarías dispuesto a darle una oportunidad"

"Ella era buena, ella solo estaba asustada, fue mi culpa, yo traicione su confianza"

"¿Y por qué no crees que yo pude estar asustada también? Perdí más que Morgana, fui traicionada en cada nivel, con todo no puedes dejar de tratarme como lo peor de la escoria"

"Tú no eres más que una persona mezquina que usa su magia para el odio"

"Ataco Camelot 3 veces, y soy un monstruo, ¿No se te ocurre que si no hubieras interferido el caballero negro pudo matar a Uther? Arthur hubiera podido sospechar de magia, pero sería una contienda real, el se convertiría en rey y Camelot estaría mejor"

"El no estaba preparado para ser Rey"

"Nunca estaría preparado" Reclama la sacerdotisa con exasperación "¿Acaso estaba preparado cuando su tío lo engaño? Arthur no era mejor que una marioneta, Uther nunca lo preparo para ser rey, solo para ser caballero, ¿No pudiste darte cuenta? Uther sabía que Arthur tenia la fe de los caballero, limito sus opciones para que Arthur no actuara en su contra, el siempre fue un estratega despiadado, y luego se convirtió en un gobernante despiadado que gobernó con miedo"

"Arthur no perdonaría la magia si su padre murió por ella"

"Si, con todo te perdono en 2 días"

"El moría"

Ese era uno de los pesares de Merlín, Arthur pudo perdonarlo, pudo aceptarlo al final, pero el moría en aquel entonces, no tenía muchas opciones.

"En Circunstancias normales le tomaría a Arthur algunos meses, pero después se convertiría en alguien mejor, para todo lo que alegas, tu nunca tenias fe en él."

"Yo siempre creí en él, sabía que sería gran rey, y lo probo"

"Lo trataste como un idiota, como un niño, nunca confiaste en él, mintiendo siempre" Nimueh suspira en resignación, y decidió que era mejor acercar el asunto de manera diferente "De estar en tu lugar no creo haber hecho las cosas diferentes, no con la información que tenias, pero, lo cierto es, que trataste a Arthur como una madre sobreprotectora protege a su cría, blindándolo del mundo, no dejándolo aprender de él, y Arthur pudo haber crecido mucho, pero en lo que se refiere a la magia, lo cubriste de sus errores, nunca aprendió de las consecuencias, Arthur es más capaz de aprender de lo que piensas, el asunto del Unicornio debió ser una prueba"

"¿Viste eso?" ¿Cuánto ella sabia?

"Por supuesto, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, es triste darse cuenta que hacia las mismas cosas en vida que hacía en muerte, pero espiarlos se convirtió en un pasatiempo después de que te envenené" Sonríe encariñada "Arthur aprendió, y creció, el tiene mucho mas potencial que tú mismo le das crédito, si le das la oportunidad, todo lo que lograste al cegarlo, al proteger a Uther, era aumentar las llamas de su resentimiento hasta que se convirtió en odio, el debió aprender de sus errores, lo cubriste siempre de las consecuencias de sus actos" Merlín iba a alegar pero alguien toco la puerta en ese momento.

"Milady, traigo el alimento"

"Un momento Freya" Luego voltea a Merlín "Algo es seguro, el nunca te mataría" eso Merlín lo sabía

"Si me hubiera desterrado, no podría protegerlo"

"Eso ya no importa" Toma las manos de Merlín "Pudimos no tener el mejor comienzo pero esto tiene que estar claro, cualquier dios que decreto nuestro destino no nos deseo felicidad, por eso apele al corazón de la magia, ayude con el hechizo, eso trajo sus propias consecuencias, y la magia a decretado mi lugar, esto es un precio que puedo alegremente aceptar" luego se separa, y levanta su mano derecha "Y ahora hago este juramento, por mi magia, mi vida y mi alma, que hare lo posible para aconsejarte y guiarte de la mejor manera que pueda, contestando a cualquier consulta en el futuro con todo que, a mi conocimiento, sea verdad, puede que en el futuro intente manipular, engañar, o trampear una respuesta porque es parte de mi naturales, pero también creo que puedes convertirte en un verdadero líder, como sumo sacerdote, o como cualquier nombre que desees, de la manera que lo desees, para convertirte en el líder de nuestra gente, y guiar la magia a una era de gloria, por que como tu tenias fe en Arthur, yo tengo fe en ti, como mi príncipe, y mi futuro rey, por esto juro y que así sea"

Merlín miraba atónito como la magia se levanto para aceptar el juramento, y sabia que sus apalabras eran verdad, pero no podía entender, no podía conciliarlas con la imagen que tenia de la sacerdotisa, y no quería aceptar el peso de la responsabilidad si sus palabras eran verdad, solo podía quedarse parada como una estatua.

Por lo menos la bruja no buscaba respuesta, ignorando a Merlín abrió la puerta, saludo a Freya e y Merlín observo distante mientras servían la comida.

"Traje a Elena, como solicito Mi lady" dice Freya, y Merlín nota que había otra mujer, alrededor de 50 años, acompañando a la antigua Druida.

"Gracias Freya, un placer Elena, tengo entendido que usted es la nueva costurera de la corte, de hecho, casi costurera personal de Morgana"

"Esta en lo correcto Mi lady"

"Esta es mi nueva asistente y aprendiz, Merlín, como puede ver, ella realmente necesita ayuda, necesito un guardarropa completo" Merlín se sentía un mosquito ante la vista de la mujer, era obvio que ella la analizaba, y la encontraba el carecer.

"Si, Puedo ver el problema" Dice al fin "¿Un guardarropa completo? ¿De qué estaríamos hablando?"

"Por ahora 5 juegos de ropa casual, y 3 vestidos de gala, también, necesito que vea este vestido" dice mientras saca el vestido que Alicia había mandado esa mañana "Este vestido es hermoso, pero es algo simple para lo que deseo, ella fue coronada como reina del Amor y la belleza, será la reina del baile, necesito que le modifique de acuerdo a eso para que este acorde…" Nimueh siguió hablando sin pedir su opinión, y aunque Merlín no entendía ni la mitad eso no era justificación para ignorarla, finalmente cuando la arrastraban para tomar las medidas ella la para.

"Suficiente, agradezco mucho su ayuda pero estoy muy bien"

"My lady, tengo que objetar con usted, una dama, y más la reina del torneo debe ir correctamente vestida, le aseguro que soy muy buena en mi trabajo y mi discreción es absoluta"

Nimueh no hace caso y solo levanta un objeto entre sus dedos.

"No es eso, y yo no soy…"

"Sería una pena avergonzar a su caballero, que gano la corono para usted, lo mínimo que puede hacer es vestir correctamente" Insiste la costurera

"Dudo que Arthur…" No termina la oración cuando Nimueh, disimuladamente levanta un objeto que brilla en su mano, al ver el objeto, nota que es la misma moneda de oro que inicio toda la conversación, Nimueh debió de utilizar sus ilusiones por que en vez de la cara de Kilgharrah, estaba la imagen de un Arthur en harapos sentado en el trono, y la gente alrededor se burlaba del rey.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que quería decir, si Arthur no sería tomado en serio por la corte debido a sus ropas, ella tampoco lo será, Nimueh haría que cumpla con las mismas exigencias, los mismos estándares, que sostenía a Arthur.

Mientras que había sido divertido disfrazar al rey como campesino retrasado al huir de Camelot cuando Morgana tomo el castillo, siempre cuido que las ropas del rey estén en buen estado, Especialmente en ceremonias y galas.

También nota con horror que esta Nimueh lo ha observado por más de una década, ella era una manipuladora, sabe exactamente sus puntos débiles y no tenía ninguna vergüenza en utilizarlos, por un momento ella se pregunto si podría hacer su equipaje (Debe ser fácil, no tenia mucho) y huir en busca de su madre.

Las cosas que tenía que tolerar para Arthur.

"También deseo lo mismo, solo que para esta talla" Continua Nimueh, sabiendo que la muchacha no prestaba atención, mientras saca una ropa que Merlín tenía en su bolsa.

Sera difícil sin tomar las medidas pero puede ser hecho, ¿Para cuándo lo necesita MyLady?"

"No hay prisa, pero para el primer juego estaría bien para pasado mañana, nada especia, sencillo pero elegante, algo para recorrido, ¿quizás usted tiene alguno en reserva?, se que usted está ocupada por la fiesta de mañana por la noche"

"No es un problema My lady, pero ¿Quién se encargara de pagar el pedido?" Pregunta con duda.

"De eso no se preocupe, yo pagare cualquier cosa que necesite" No es como ella no tenía una fortuna "Ahora para el futuro, voy a exigir el mejor material, creo que podríamos empezar con…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Era casi media noche cuando terminaron y Merlín solo se deja caer en la cama, y todavía tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente, Merlín casi no había dormido la noche anterior y su cuerpo se sentía como plomo. Solo agradecía que no le tocara despertar a Arthur en la mañana, pero, quien sabe lo que tenía planeado Nimueh, ¿Cómo se había metido en esta situación?

Bien, eso era fácil de contestar, todos sus problemas comenzaban y terminaban en la misma persona, y por lo menos, Arthur está vivo.

Freya está viva

No había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso, pero, ella estaba viva, era libre de la maldición, ¿Qué importa si ya no tenían el mismo lazo que los unía? ¿Qué importa si no era la misma muchacha que amo? Era ella, ella parecía feliz, eso debía ser todo lo que importaba.

¿Por qué su corazón no podía entender su razonamiento? Esta tarde, cuando ella lo miro, sus ojos no mostraron ningún reconocimiento, era lógico, no se conocían, pero ahora se sentía que él mismo había borrado a su Freya, y solo podía sentir un doloroso vacio en su corazón.

Se da vuelta en la cama suave y solo puede pensar que extraña su cuarto con Gaius.

Un movimiento atrae su atención, su bolso se movía, parpadea para comprobar y borrar sus rastros de sueño, el bolso que estaba en la mesa de noche se movía, y un pensamiento cruza su mente como un rayo ¿¡El dragón?! ¿No es algo temprano para que nazca? Merlín da un salto fuera de la cama, su cansancio olvidado, y se apresura a sacar el huevo de dragón, no estaba equivocada, el dragón estaba a punto de nacer.

Ahora los dragones no necesitaban ser llamados por un DragonLord, solo era necesario compartir su magia.

Lo coloca en la cama y mira como el pequeño dragón sale del cascaron, y como el pequeño dragón extiende sus alas con asombro, era hermoso y sus escamas blancas se reflejaban en la luz de la luna, esta es la segunda vez que ve nacer un dragón, y esta es la segunda vez que ve nacer el mismo dragón, porque no había duda.

Este era su luz de sol

Aithusa.

*******************************:************************

Fin del capitulo

De lo que he entendido en el universo de Merlín, la magia para los hechizos está distribuida de dos formas, la que tienen en el interior de la persona y la que está en el ambiente, y se necesita una combinación de los dos, también la energía a la que los hechiceros tienen acceso es Finita, y distribuida entre hechiceros de forma variada, si hay muchos, el nivel de energía o lo que puede hacer en general disminuye, después de la gran purgación el nivel de los usuarios mágicos aumento drásticamente, también, según tengo entendido, toda esa energía tuvo que ir a alguna parte y Merlín es el resultado de ese desfase, así que viéndolo de otra manera, la gran purgación tuvo como objetivo el nacimiento de Emrys, por lo que en esta historia técnicamente Merlín volvió a nacer a la edad de 16 ya que solo viajan los recuerdos, no la magia o alma de la persona, el ritual regreso el tiempo mucho antes de su nacimiento pero trabo sus memorias hasta que cumplió 16 años.

En otras palabras, ella nació como ser humano normal y vivió la vida como una persona normal con algunos recuerdos que se escapaban raramente en sus sueños de vez cuando, por lo que tuvo que renacer, y los recuerdos de su vieja vida se trasponen sobre los de la nueva vida, pero para que esto ocurra tubo que apartarse la magia necesaria para su renacimiento desde un principio y fue utilizada para transformar su ser, Después de todo Emrys no es humano, es una criatura de la magia en forma humana.

Unos detalles del ritual que deseo especificar:

Es un ritual que necesita como mínimo un grupo de 12 personas o 3 sacerdotisas, porque tienen un alto requisito de energía, pero Merlín nunca ha necesitado formar equipo con nadie en el pasado, por lo que simplemente no hizo caso de ese pedazo.

Nimueh, aunque era espíritu en ese entonces, no intervino más que tratar de manipular suavemente a Merlín y hacer el ritual más apetitoso para él, no aporto nada al ritual y simplemente se aprovechó del paseo, sus memorias regresaron al mismo tiempo que las de Merlín.

Ellos 3, Merlín, Nimueh y Kilgharrah son los únicos que viajaron al pasado y saben lo que paso, y la magia prohíbe a ellos hablar del encanto o del futuro, por lo que solo pueden hablar entre ellos

Uno de los problemas que me parece triste en la serie es que Arthur odia la mentira, y Merlín es incapaz de decir la verdad, no importa que tan mal mentiroso es, al inicio empezó con el miedo a morir, pero creo en un punto Merlín asocio de esta manera Verdad = No poder ayudar a Arthur = muerte de Arthur. Este demasiado implantado en su mente.

Los pronombres han sido una pesadilla, así que, para que sea más claro, cuando Merlín este en forma de chica se referirá siempre como ella, incluso si está pensando en su yo masculino de la otra línea del tiempo, con esto dejo claro que Ella/El cambiara continuamente de género en esta historia, aunque en este capítulo fue exclusivamente femenino.

Nimueh será un instructor sádico, para que tengan una idea clara será más al estilo de enseñanza de Reborn, de la seria "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" ella tiene que convertir a Merlín en un líder aun cuando él este en negación, y nada va a pararla, pero debido a su historia ella necesita probar a Merlín mas allá de la duda sus intenciones, también, ella sabe que Arthur es el punto débil de Merlin, y no tendrá ninguna vergüenza en explotarlo con todo lo que pueda. Después de todo, la antigua religión utilizó a Arthur para controlar a Merlín.

La reina de amor y la belleza, como me imagino que la mayoría saben, es de juego de tronos, me gusto el concepto y decidí que sería divertida la idea.

La técnica de los cuervos que utiliza Margaret es inspirada en el Genjutsu de Itachi y como tal, es una técnica de ilusión.

Arthur puede parecer diferente en esta historia, es el resultado de no tener la presión de heredero al trono, tiene una madre, y Nimueh esta muy involucrada en su vida, debido a que el mayor problema de Uther con la magia es ignorancia, Ygraine solicito a Nimueh que enseñara Magia a Arthur, Uther no estuvo de acuerdo pero tubo que aceptar. Arthur no es un hechicero realizado, su nivel es casi tan bajo como Gaius al inicio de la serie, nunca derrotaría a Mordred en duelo mágico, pero a aprendido Sensibilidad Mágica, y su habilidad especial es realzar magia, puede realzar cualquier encanto colocado en los objetos, y por supuesto, estrategia, para eso tiene que conocer mas profundo las habilidades y debilidades de ciertos hechizos, no imagino que Nimueh permitiría a Arthur ser ignorante.

Advertencia: Este fic es probablemente Merthur, pero ambos estarán en negación por un tiempo muy, muy largo.

Ninguna pareja está decidida, si ustedes desean alguna soy todo oídos, pero dependerá mas de cómo sienta que debe desarrollarse la historia

A los que me escribieron Reviews, les agradezco mucho, tomo muy en cuenta sus comentarios.

Guest: El dragón de Merlín es literalmente Aithusa, como llego es un misterio, eso estaba decidido desde el principio, pero gracias por sugerir los otros nombres, es principalmente para el dragón de Arthur y Morgana, si, ambos tienen dragones pero el de Arthur es más pequeño y no saldrá todavía, pero ya nació y está en un establo de dragones, creo que llamare Drogon el de Morgana, y Rhaegal el de Leonard, muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Mika: Muchas gracias por la sugerencia, a mi me encanta esa serie, yo leí tres libros de how to train your dragon, vi la serie y las dos películas, y hay rumores de una tercera, me encanta esa historia, y me gusta pensar que los libros son una secuela 100 años después más bien que pensar que las películas son un completo UA a las películas, pero aunque me gusta la historia, en el diseño creo que me inspirare un poco más en las castas de dragón de Temerarie.

Lorenmar: Si, yo nunca imagine a esos dos como pareja hasta la película, pero son bastante compatibles desde ese punto de vista, y murieron los dos abrazados, seria romántico si no destruyeran el mundo en el proceso, Nunca he leído "los jinetes de pern" o "dragun" he escuchado del primero, pero tendre que buscar información sobre el segundo, con respecto a la familia Pendragon, es igual que en la serie, Morgana es protegida de Uther, él la ve como una hija, porque es su hija, Ygraine ha animado a Arthur de pensar en Morgana como su hermana, sería extraño que una mujer acepte el producto de la infidelidad de su marido, pero en ese tiempo las mujeres tienen pocos derechos y además Ygraine no puede tener hijos, ella secretamente deseaba a una hija pero Uther ocupaba a un heredero.

Ara: Gracias por tus comentarios, aunque sea para niños es una de mis historias favoritas, y la serie es increíble, sobre todo el capitulo donde construyen la espada de Fuego de hicup.

Hecate-Keres, Highwaytoheaven y Niki: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capítulo, se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero es el más largo hasta el momento.

También, aprovecho a pedir que lean mis otros dos capítulos cortos, uno es dedicado a Nimueh y el otro a Aithusa, se podría decir que él de Nimueh "Fragmentos del pasado" es como una precuela de esta historia, puede despejar algunas dudas que no pensé necesario en la historia sobre la forma de pensar de la Suma sacerdotisa.


	7. Chapter 7: The Once And Future Queen

Espero que disculpen las faltas de ortografía, realmente necesito a alguien que revise el trabajo antes de publicarlo, sufro de un terrible síndrome de lectura descuidada y esto es el resultado, tratare de corregir los capítulos anteriores cuando pueda.

Capitulo 7: The Once And Future Queen

Merlín no entendía cómo era posible, Aithusa no debería estar aquí.

Kilgharrah, tenía que hablar con el gran dragón, el debe saber por qué Aithusa estaba aquí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, toma a Aithusa en sus brazos y sale rápido de la habitación, todos sus pensamientos de ver al gran dragón son cortados precipitadamente cuando encuentra la puerta bloqueada, y no era una simple cerradura, abrir la puerta principal de Camelot parecía mucho más fácil que esta puerta de hierro sellada tan firmemente que parecía soldada en la pared.

"Las puertas se abren al amanecer, y solo aquellos que tienen el permiso pueden abrirla" Dice Nimueh, ella estaba imperturbada, sentada en una mesa y parecía escribir algo en un libro, ¿Ella está escribiendo un libro? La sacerdotisa levanta la vista y mira al dragón "Veo que ya visitaste a Kilgharrah, imagino que con tu nivel, debe ser uno de muy alto rango"

"Es Aithusa" Dice la chica sin poder pararse "Necesito ver a Kilgharrah" Merlín no sabía por qué le contaba a Nimueh, fueron enemigos, pero ella necesitaría aliados, y la misma magia le asigno a Nimueh como mentor, trataría de confiar en ella, por ahora.

"¿El dragón blanco de Morgana?" Pregunta con interés "No pensé que un dragón antiguo, además de Kilgharrah, seguía con vida" luego mira directamente a Merlín "Las puertas se cierran por una razón Emrys, pero si deseas hablar con la lagartija, podemos utilizar Scrying"

"¿El Arte de adivinación usando el espejo para localizar personas, lugares u objetos?"

"Si, ¿Nunca lo has intentado?" Nimueh pregunta, pero ella estaba segura de cuál sería la respuesta

"Nunca encontré nada para enseñarme, lo intente con agua una vez pero no funciona, he usado cristales para ver el futuro"

"Hay métodos diferentes para cada persona, yo tengo una afinidad para el agua, al igual que Freya, pero de lo que he visto, es muy probable que tengas una habilidad para los cristales, no tengo uno disponible en el momento pero podemos utilizar un espejo por ahora" Nimueh se levanta y va a un baúl, que parecía contenía varios objetos en el.

"¿De qué me sirve verlo? Se ya donde esta"

"El vinculo entre ustedes dos es fuerte, puedes hablar con él incluso a grandes distancias, pero será más fácil si lo combinas con la técnica de Scrying, y este es un buen momento como cualquiera de aprender, actualmente es una habilidad básica, como también hechizos para impedirlo, Camelot está protegido contra Scrying, al igual que la isla de los Bienaventurados"

"No sabía eso, ¿Por qué Kilgharrah no me enseño como hacerlo?" Aithusa había caído dormida en sus brazos, alimentando de su magia, por lo menos no necesitaba alimentarla con carne hasta el día siguiente, con cuidado, la muchacha coloca al dragón dormido en el sofá que se había sentado en la tarde.

"No deseo defender lo pero 20 años en un hoyo dañan la mente Merlín, no creo que pudiera enseñarte cualquier cosa que no sea estrictamente necesaria, y ellos no piensan como nosotros, los dragones pueden hablar como humanos, pero no piensan como uno, ellos ven las cosas de manera diferente"

"¿Es por eso que nunca puede hablar claro?"

"Si, ellos no solo pueden ver el futuro como Morgana, lo pueden sentir, a veces hasta viven en él, sienten el mundo de manera diferente, y tienen diferentes prioridades, pero Kilgharrah ni siquiera te enseño a ocuparte de Aithusa, pienso que eso era una clara muestra de cómo lejos estaba su mente en el presente"

Merlín no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero el gran dragón estuvo encerrado por 20 años, lo único que podía hacer era ver la libertad, él día en que sería libre, y luego, quizás no podía simplemente vivir el presente, ¿Qué pasaría si Merlín, cuando vio a Morgana por primera vez, en vez de ver la mujer dulce y buena viera al monstruo que se convertirá? ¿Cómo podría intentar ayudarla si solo viera lo que será como algo inevitable?

Cuando Merlín vio a Morgana en la mañana, ella no podía dejar de ver a la bruja malvada obsesionada por convertirse en reina, eran solo sus recuerdos de su amistada, de cuando ella solo había sido una muchacha asustada, que la permitieron intentar superar ese temor.

Aunque en el fondo, sabia el fantasma de Morgana la perseguiría por siempre, solo esperaba no condenar a esta joven inocente por los crímenes de su versión anterior.

Pero ahora, Merlín podía entender un poco mejor a Kilgharrah, si pensaba que ese futuro era inevitable, ¿No sería mejor matarla ahora que ella era inocente y bien amada antes de convertirse en un monstruo?"

Pero eso era otra vida, la razón por la que Merlín uso este hechizo no fue solo debido a Nimueh, él había querido un futuro para todos, para Freya, Arthur, Morgana, Lancelot, todos, esta vez debía proteger a todos, no solo a Arthur, empezando con Aithusa.

"Probaremos con este" Dice Nimueh colocando el espejo en la mesa, indicando a Merlín que se siente en la silla frente al espejo, la muchacha se sienta y nota el marco del espejo es circular, con varias runas brillantes alrededor, podía sentir la magia resonando en sus dedos "Por ser la primera vez, te colocare un trance para que sea más fácil, después imagino que podrás hacerlo con facilidad, Necesito que veas al espejo, coloca las manos en ambos lados, ahora piensa en el dragón, busca en tu interior el enlace que los une, como Dragón y dragonLord, sus almas están conectadas, solo debes encontrarlo"

Merlín sentía la magia de Nimueh rodeándola, dándole un sentido de paz, podía sentir su enlace, era fuerte, atándola a Kilgharrah, y podía sentir el enlace a Aithusa, este era débil, tan débil.

Ahí estaba, ella podía ver el dragón que estaba en la cueva debajo de Camelot, ¿Qué hacía en la cueva? El paso encerrado en ella durante 20 años, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

"Kilgharrah" al principio el dragón solo crispo, y Merlín vuelve a llamarlo, la tercera vez mira como el dragón abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza buscando a la persona que lo llamaba "Kilgharrah, soy Merlín, estoy en la torre de la hechicería, ¿Puedes oírme?"

"Merlín" Dice con satisfacción "Estoy satisfecho, después de todos estos años has logrado dominar el llamado del alma del dragonLord!"

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que podía hacer esto?" Pregunta enojada

"No me corresponde a mi señalar la enseñanza de un dragonLord"

"Aithusa acaba de nacer" Dice Merlín, borrando el buen humor del dragón

"Estoy contento, espero que se convierta en la luz de sol de un reinado prospero" El tono de angustia era casi palpable

"¿Por qué esta aquí?"

"Ella nació Merlín, es lo que pasa cuando un dragón nace de un huevo después de enlazar"

"Kilgharrah" Repite, recordando tener paciencia con el dragón "¿Por qué Aithusa no está en la torre? ¿Por qué pediste que enlazara con ella? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que paso? ¿Por qué no con Morgana? " ¿Por qué si sabia como Merlín se sentía sobre el dragón blanco? El bebe Aithusa merecía alguien mejor, como Morgana, el fantasma de Aithusa, el dragón deformado por la crueldad humana, seguiría por siempre a Merlín.

El gran dragón hace el equivalente en dragón de un suspiro.

"Esas son muchas preguntas Joven Warlock, y muy pocas tienen respuestas cortas o agradables" El Dragón sacude la cabeza y luego la baja para apoyarse en la pata delantera, cierra los ojos y fingió dormir "Para entender, debes conocer el pasado, cuando Balinor solicito a la magia ayuda para salvar a los dragones, los únicos que quedábamos eran yo, y Aithusa, te dije antes Merlín, un dragón solo nace cuando tiene un propósito, nuestra población era extremadamente baja, en ese entonces, yo era el único dragón conocido, desconozco el objetivo del ritual, si era crear huevos de la nada, transformar huevos de especies inferiores relacionadas con los dragones para ser mas en sincronía con los dragones, o si simplemente trajo los huevos de otras especies de dragones esparcidos por partes desconocidas."

"Como se logro, no lo tengo del todo claro, pero el resultado es lo que se encuentra ahora, nuevas especies de dragones aparecieron, diferentes formas y tamaños, el huevo de Aithusa debió ser convocado de la torre, y marcado de manera incorrecta, su huevo usa el sello de un dragón de bajo nivel, Aithusa necesitaba a alguien de gran energía para emerger"

"Pero nadie de ese nivel se conformaría con un simple dragón Mensajero, y Aithusa no podría enlazar con nadie que se intereso"

"Te esperaba joven Warlock, esta es la voluntad de la magia, lo supe cuando mis recuerdo se integraron, note el huevo que antes no había podido ver"

"¿Por qué no Morgana? ¿No sería mejor?"

"Morgana ya tiene su propio dragón Merlín" Y una imagen aparece por un momento en la mente de Merlín, un dragón más grande que Kilgharrah, sus escamas eran rojo fuego, cola de espinas, Merlín recuerda que el dragón escupe acido en lugar de fuego, Drogon era su nombre, el dragón que se enlazo a Morgana.

"Esto no es un obsequio Merlín, Athusa es una penitencia, ella no recuerda, ella no tiene ese enlace con Morgana, ella era el dragón destinado a enlazar como familia, como Balinor era el mío, es un nuevo comienzo, una oportunidad para reparar los pecados de otro tiempo"

"…Yo entiendo" Dice al fin "Es una manera de redimir mi falta como DragonLord"

"Ambos fuimos culpables, también es mi castigo"

"¿Qué estás haciendo en la cueva? No pensé que regresarías a ella voluntariamente"

"Todo puede ser diferente de una vida a otra, el propósito de este lugar no es ser una prisión, pero eso lo descubrirás a su tiempo, la razón que estoy aquí es porque Balinor me pidió que lo trajera a Camelot después de encontrar lo que buscaba en el bosque de reyes, y prefiero no tener que volar esta noche si no hay necesidad, por lo que ahora estoy durmiendo aquí"

"Pensé que odiabas hacer de caballo"

"Y todavía, pero por mi dragón Lord, mas uno que ha vuelto de los muertos, puedo hacer una excepción"

"¿Qué hacia el rey tan tarde en el bosque de reyes?"

"Buscaba respuesta del sello"

"¿Sello?"

"Un sello, en una carta, pasada de mano en mano, hasta que llego a poder de tu padre, con el sello de tu madre Merlín"

Merlín maldijo en su interior, esa carta, no podía creerlo, la carta que era un pensamiento efímero, pero si la verdad salía, podía cambiar su vida, podía ser un desastre, ¿Por qué tuvo que dársela a Arthur? ¿Por qué consintió sin pensar en enseñársela a Uther? Esto era como una trampa. No lo vio hasta que estaba enredada en ella.

"¿El descubrió? ¿El encontró a mi madre?"

"Mi vista se nubla, y no sé que respuestas encontró, pero ellas lo han dejado en un estado perturbado, pero aunque mi vista no es clara, puedo ver qué cosas grandes han de venir, este evento no será más que un pequeño tropiezo comparado a lo que está en el futuro"

"Que halagador" suspira resignada "Tengo otra pregunta, Nimueh dice que ha sido asignada por la magia para guiarme, y enseñarme, ¿Es verdad? ¿Puedo confiar en ella?" Merlín también le cuenta sobre el juramento, y sobre la razón de la existencia de Emrys.

"Ahora los tres compartimos un enlace, Joven Warlock, puedo detectar que es verdad, ella puede darte la información para forjar un gran destino, pero recuerda, no cometas el mismo error que sucedió conmigo, y con Gaius, ahora puedo ver las consecuencias de mis concejos, la locura que me invadió, no me arrepiento de mis opciones, nosotros podemos brindarte consejos, pero al final eres tu quien debe tomar la decisión"

"¿Es verdad sobre Emrys? ¿Sobre ser rey?"

"Ustedes dos son parte del mismo conjunto, dos caras de la misma moneda"

"Entonces, si Arthur es rey, yo también debo serlo, ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque está claro, Lo que debe ser, será, Emrys es un legado Inmortal, el trono puede ser reclamado cuando tu lo desees, la decisión de tomarlo o no, es la tuya?"

Y con eso el dragón cortó su conexión y se fue a dormir, dejando a Merlín tan frustrado como siempre, pero se resigno de todos modos.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Dice Nimueh, la cual seguía escribiendo el mismo libro y la miraba de manera imperturbada.

"Si, gracias" Dice mientras le devuelve el espejo

"Guárdalo, puedes practicar después, será lo mejor hasta que consigamos un cristal de la cueva cristalina, por ahora es mejor que duermas, solo quedan unas horas para que amanezca" Ella se levanta y guarda los artículos en la mesa "Sobre el dragón Blanco, ¿Alguien más sabe que posees un huevo de dragón?"

"No, ocurrieron demasiadas cosas, no pude ni mostrárselo a Gaius"

"Eso es bueno, no, es perfecto, es mejor que se quede en tu habitación por ahora, no dejes que nadie lo vea o se entere que tienes un dragón"

"¿Por qué? No puedo mantenerla oculta"

"Porque es un dragón antiguo, cuando la gente se entere causara problemas, y ella se enterará, por ahora es solo un bebe dragón, pero ella crecerá, y cuando eso pase gritaran a los cuatro vientos que Merlín Emrys tiene la magia equivalente a una suma sacerdotisa"

"No deseo ocultar mi magia, no de nuevo"

"No, pero es necesario ocultar el nivel, si no, será un problema, mantener la leyenda de Emrys oculta es una prioridad, si llamas la atención podrías destapar el secreto"

"No deseo mas mentiras, si empiezo todo volverá a ser como antes"

"Tengo unas ideas para eso, pero podemos discutir una propuesta a otra hora, recuerda Merlín, yo solo puedo aconsejarte, la decisión final será tuya, pero espero que escuches lo que tengo que decir para poder estar enterada de todos los hechos antes de tomar la decisión"

"Está bien, intentare" Acuerda el compromiso

"Tengo una pregunta, ¿Has usado magia desde que llegaste aquí? Me refiero a si has hablado algún hechizo en la lengua de la antigua religión"

"No" Ahora que lo pensaba, no, toda la magia que había hecho fue por instinto excepto "Cuando hice el hechizo en el pañuelo, intente decir las palabras pero parecía que algo incomodo el hechizo" al final tuvo que hacerlo sin decir las palabras, fue un hechizo de intención más que uno establecido.

Nimueh asiente como si contara con esta respuesta.

"eso es bueno, quiere decir que a pesar de tener tu magia, no has formado una conexión fuerte con la antigua religión"

"¿Por qué sería bueno?"

"No tanto bueno, pero nos da más opciones, creo que es momento de una conferencia de teoría mágica" era muy de noche, Merlín probablemente se quedaría dormida en los torneos de mañana, o mejor dicho, Hoy, no sabía qué hora era pero estaban más cerca del amanecer, por desgracia no podía aplazar esta conversación, Nimueh sabía que esto era importante y es mejor hacerlo ahora que mas tarde "Tu sabes que he estudiado una variedad de ramas de la magia, también he desarrollado mis propias teorías al respecto, la mayoría de ellas no tengo evidencia si es verdad, si deseas creer o no será tu decisión"

La sacerdotisa toma una respiración antes de continuar "Es muy tarde para una conferencia larga, pero el extracto es este, Tú debes saber ahora que la antigua religión y la magia son dos entidades diferentes, ¿Verdad?"

"Si, de lo contrario el hechizo no habría afectado la antigua religión de esa manera"

"La mayoría de los druidas no ocupan palabras, como tú, usan su magia de manera instintiva, aunque la mayoría de su magia se limita a aspectos de la naturaleza, el idioma de la antigua religión se a vuelto exclusivo a la antigua religión"

La antigua religión, es por definición, una religión, alimentada de la fe, no sé si la triple diosa era una hija de la magia como tú - aunque lo dudo - era simplemente una hechicera que se volvió demasiado poderosa y su mente se dividió en tres, o es una creación de la voluntad humana, un hecho establecido es que la fe la convirtió en diosa, con tres identidades, porque los demás hechiceros creyeron en ella. Eso es el poder de la creencia.

Como se creó no importa, la triple diosa existe, hay evidencia de su existencia, el Disir existe, nosotras, las sacerdotisas, existimos y vivimos en su influencia, si la religión fuera un reino, los druidas serian una nación vecina con una alianza fuerte a la antigua religión, cuando un hechicero estudia su magia, se vuelve parte de ese reino, y cae bajo la voluntad de la triple diosa, o como popularmente la has conocido, La antigua religión.

La gente ha asumido que decir la antigua religión es igual a decir magia, eso no es verdad, es una manera de usar magia, unida a la voluntad, por ejemplo el hechizo "Upastige draca" que usas para crear un dragón de fuego, mientras que no es un hechizo común, realmente, lo confeccionaste tu mismo de la base "Upastige" y luego señalas la forma, las palabras tienen un poder, no es algo que usaras en una conversación normal, cuando dices eso, en tu mente, es exactamente lo que deseas, en otras palabras, las palabras son un foco, podrías haberlo dicho en griego, latín, o cualquier otro idioma, mientras este grabado en tu mente se cumplirá el efecto exacto de lo que deseas.

"Pero hay otros hechizos, que los seguidores de la antigua religión usan, como el hechizo básico de fuego, son fáciles de usar porque es un hechizo estándar, con solo decir las palabras la magia sabe exactamente cuál es lo que deseas, el problema es que, cuando usas hechizos en las palabras de la antigua religión, te atas a la antigua religión, llamas la atención del Disir, y poco a poco te vuelves miembro y eres un ciudadano de ese país, esto lleva el problema que, como habitante de un país, debes seguir sus leyes, en este caso debes obedecer la voluntad del Disir.

Yo soy una sacerdotisa, Arthur nació de mi magia, la magia de una suprema sacerdotisa, por la voluntad del destino, que forma parte de la antigua religión, el destino decretado por la triple diosa, por todas esas razones, él ahora debe seguir la voluntad y juicio del Disir, ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Arthur fue llamado a juicio por crímenes contra la diosa cuando nunca incomodaron a Uther? El no tiene magia y no es parte de la antigua religión, pero Arthur sí. Si Uther matara un unicornio no habría traído desgracia a Camelot como fue con Arthur.

Tu naciste por decisión del destino, también no tenias elección, seguirías la voluntad de la antigua religión, y el destino que la diosa trazo para ti, pero aquí viene otro problema, Emrys es hijo de la magia, la magia que mantiene viva la antigua religión, ella en su arrogancia y deseo, creó un hechicero, el más poderoso que ha existido o existirá, nacido del sacrificio de miles de usuarios mágicos, usando a Uther como herramienta, nació Emrys, el que sería el legado de la antigua religión, mientras tu vivas la antigua religión vivirá.

Tal vez la magia no decidió tu nacimiento, ni participo en tu destino, pero eso no cambia que te ha reconocido como su hijo, y a ocultado tu existencia, como también la de Arthur, pero Merlín, aunque tú puedes tener en un futuro el poder para desafiar o destruir la antigua religión, en este momento no lo tienes y dudo que lo tendrás por algunos siglos.

"Cuando usas las palabras, convocas la influencia de la antigua religión, y en este momento, la diosa es nuestro enemigo más peligroso"

Y Merlín entendía, porque el destino fue quien condeno a Arthur, Mordred y Morgana.

Ygraina y Nimueh

Todos fueron sacrificados para crear el legado el Rey, el único y futuro rey, y Emrys, hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

"¿Por qué?" Era la duda que tenia Merlín "¿Por qué hacerlo? La antigua religión moría, ¿Por qué hacer eso si los llevará a la muerte?"

"No se" Contesta Nimueh con seguridad "Lo único que puedo pensar es que iban a morir de todos modos, la religión, como las montañas y los ríos, cambian constantemente, es probable que hayan previsto el fin de su existencia y desearon dejar un legado eterno, de otro modo no sé por qué condenarían a todos sus seguidores que murieron en la gran purgación"

"Entonces, ¿Estás diciendo que si uso mi magia atraeré la atención de la triple diosa?"

"Es muy probable que lo hagas, la magia te a cubierto en un velo para evitar que seas detectado por otras entidades, de esta manera pensaran que solo eres un hechicero un poco más fuerte de lo normal, incluyendo los druidas que podrían reconocer a Emrys incluso a la distancia, pero si atraes su atención, si ellos llegan a recordar el destino que estaba trazado originalmente, no sé que podría pasar, pero lo más probable es que la historia se repita, Morgana se convertirá en tu enemiga, y Arthur fallecerá a manos de Mordred"

"¿Y cómo puedo defender a Arthur sin magia?" Se queja Merlín "debe haber otra manera, sin magia no puedo hacer nada"

"No será sin magia, tienes magia intuitiva a tu voluntad, solo no uses hechizos grandes, y para mayor precaución no uses las palabras, será mejor buscar otro idioma para usar como foco ¿Sabes hablar en las lenguas celticas?"

"Un poco, no hablo ninguna fluido, pero entiendo bastante bien el escrito"

"Griego creo que está envuelta con los dioses griegos, no conviene usarlo, se que sabes latín, el latín no tiene ningún dios anexado al idioma, muchos hechicero en roma la usan como lengua de la magia ya que es neutral, podríamos usar eso mientras tanto"

"No hablo fluido latín"

"No importa, recuerda, son disparadores, focos de control, tendremos que crear hechizos, por el momento, trata de abstenerte de usar la lengua antigua, será más seguro para todos nosotros"

Merlín asiente, viendo la lógica en el concejo, ella no tenía ningún deseo de llamar la atención de la triple Diosa, aunque sabía que era inevitable.

¡~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Los primeros rayos del amanecer entraban por la ventana de Arthur, y Guinevere era la persona encargada de despertar a Arthur, era su labor considerando con las raras excepciones cuando Arthur puede mantener un sirviente personal, Gwen no importaba, ella se levantaba temprano y Morgana se levantaba más tarde que Arthur.

Arthur era alguien que daba sensaciones confusas a la doncella, sobre todo desde el evento de los torneos el año anterior.

Este era un secreto entre los tres, Merlín, Arthur y ella, aunque ella fue arrastrada en ese evento.

Arthur deseo participar en el torneo, quería probar a su familia que podía hacerlo, y cuando Arthur quiere algo, Merlín hace lo imposible para que suceda, y fue de esa manera como se consiguieron el asunto que hoy llaman "Sir William de Deira"

Merlín consiguió un granjero de una aldea alejada y lo convenció de ser la cara de Arthur en los torneos.

El plan era ganar el torneo, y revelar su identidad, entonces tendría el merito que meceré, podría ser reconocido como igual entre los caballeros y no el heredero Pendragon.

Arthur se apodero prácticamente de su hogar, la echaron de su cama, desprecio su comida, y ella no desea recordar el incidente del baño, pero al final, después que ella estallara, sentía que había una conexión, algo que no puede describir.

Arthur fue increíble, sobre todo cuando derroto al príncipe Bernard, ese fue un duelo intenso, Arthur a duras penas podía estar sentado en el caballo, le insistieron que parara pero él iba a terminar este torneo, su orgullo no admitiría otra cosa, aunque muriera en el proceso, Gwen tiene ese día grabado en su memoria.

"_¿Arriesgaras tu vida para proteger tu orgullo? No tienes que demostrar nada, aun menos a mí."_

"_Tengo que demostrar todo a mí"_

Y gano, su valor y determinación gano el encuentro, ella se sentía orgullosa, orgullosa de ser parte de esto, de haber compartido esta experiencia con ellos.

"_La gente está esperando a su campeón" Dice Merlín, se podía escuchar las ovaciones esperando la salida del campeón "Es el momento que te muestres"_

_Pero Arthur solo guardo silencio con una mirada profunda e indescifrable, luego miro al pobre que tomaba su lugar "Debes ir y recoger el trofeo"_

"_Pensaba que este seria tu momento de gloria" Pregunta la doncella, mirando que Merlín estaba igual de confundida que ella._

_Arthur la miro directamente, y su miraba robo su respiración, y era, como si lo viera realmente, que este era el Arthur que Merlín seguía, el potencial verdadero escondido en el frente de un muchacho arrogante._

"_Quizás este… es el momento de la humildad" Dice al fin, y Gwen no sabía si sus palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar por las heridas, o por el significado profundo de sus sentimientos_.

Ella siempre recordará ese momento, lo orgullosa que se sentía, ella acepto que desde ese día sentía una atracción dirigida al heredero Pendragon, pero no eran más que sueños, porque ella era simplemente sirvienta de Morgana, y eso no cambiaria.

Y ella era feliz de esa manera.

No importa si ella no podía olvidar ese beso.

¡~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Morgana estaba vestida con sus pantalones de montar, su pelo correctamente atado con una cola alta, ella se levanto más temprano esta mañana para pasar prepararse para la competencia.

Ella tenía un enlace muy especial con su dragón, el cual ha tenido por 6 años, que es el termino para uno de su clase llegue a la edad de una clase noble Real, llamada así porque era la nobleza entre los dragones, son la clase de dragón más exigente, la más inteligente y son los únicos que pueden hablar, con excepción de los antiguos que podían hacer magia de curación con su fuego y ver el futuro, pero Kilgharrah era el único antiguo que quedaba.

Morgana no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, este era su primer torneo, su momento grande para brillar.

Si fallaba Arthur nunca dejara que ella se olvide

Las maravillas de las relaciones de hermanos.

"Todo irá bien" La alienta su dragón "Somos los mejores, no puede ser de otra manera" Morgana sonríe

"Desearía tener tu confianza Drogon"

"Tienes mi apoyo, no necesitas nada más"

"Tan vanidoso" Sonríe la joven, acariciando su dragón

"Si no hay confianza, entonces has perdido incluso antes de empezar"

"Se mi querido amigo"

¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡

Balinor llego a su habitación cuando cayó la noche, en cuanto llego le dijeron que Nimueh estaba en Camelot, el no estaba seguro si deseaba estar solo o hablar con ella, al final la decisión fue tomada de él cuando Freya, la joven aprendiz, le comunico que Nimueh estaría indisponible para la cena.

Eso lo tranquilizo, por lo menos ella no traía noticias graves, de lo contrario ella aparecería en su habitación incluso antes que puso un pie en el castillo, lo último que deseaba eran malas noticias.

El rey intento dormir pero el sueño no llegaba, su mente estaba en demasiada agitación, tan pronto como amaneció, el rey mandó a llamar al médico de la corte a su habitación.

Balinor no sabía que pensar, él, como Uther, reconocieron el sello, solo Uther estaba enterado del asunto ilícito ocurrido entre él y Hunith.

Fue amor a primera vista, ella era el ser tan hermoso, dulce y bueno que a veces él dudaba si ella era realmente humana o un ser celestial, ella era sabia, podía entenderlo sin palabras, tenía esa manera de hacer que los problemas parecieran pequeños e insignificantes, por un instante podía imaginar que solo eran los dos, que podían ser felices, pero no podía ser, él tenia una esposa, una perra fría que caso por razones políticas, pero aun así era su esposa que le dio sus tres hijo.

El sabía que era un cobarde al no buscar a Hunith cuando ella dejo Camelot, él la dejo ir esperando que ella fuera feliz, pero nunca pudo olvidarla, sus recuerdos con ella eran los más felices.

Y ahora esto, esta carta firmada con un sello.

El sello, no un sello real, era uno creado por ella, su firma personal, nacida de una broma interna entre los dos. Nadie más que ella lo usaría, Uther sabia también ese sello porque no había nada que no compartían, Balinor sabia la verdad sobre Morgana, y Uther sabía todo sobre su romance con Hunith, por supuesto que él no aprobó, Balinor tenía tres hijos y una reina, algo como eso puede causar crisis en el reino.

Pero él la amaba, todavía la ama, como nunca imagino amar a alguien.

Y todo acabó, ella se fue sin una palabra, sin una explicación.

No podía recriminarla, ella hizo lo correcto, ahora podía entender que ella lo hizo para proteger a su hija, ella no confiaba en él, rey de Camelot, DragonLord, con la protección de su hija.

Y lo que más le dolía era aceptar que ella pudo tener razón.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que casi no escucha a alguien abrir la puerta sin molestarse a golpear, el solo levanta la vista para confirmar su visitante, Nimueh era la única persona que tenía tal confianza a su persona, y tan poco respeto a las reglas básicas de etiqueta, no importa que tan apropiada ella desea parecer en la corte.

"Ahora no tengo tiempo Nimueh, tengo que hablar algo privado con Gaius"

"Sospecho que es el mismo asunto que tenemos que discutir, ¿Te molesta que me incluya en la reunión?" No era una petición, pero Balinor no estaba de humor para complacer sus juegos.

"Es privado ¿No puede ser en otro momento?" dice en un tono entre exasperado y frustrado.

Tocan la puerta y Nimueh la abre sin consultar, es Gaius, pero no estaba solo

"Uther, Ygraine, Alicia, un placer, tomen asiento, ofrecería algo de beber pero no sabía que teníamos una reunión" Saluda Balinor no pudiendo evitar una nota de sarcasmo en su voz, viendo directamente a Nimueh, sabiendo que ella era responsable de esta invasión.

"Su majestad, lamento el inconveniente" Se disculpa Alicia "Pero Nimueh nos comunico que era de extrema importancia asistir a esta reunión"

Todos voltean a ver a la suma sacerdotisa esperando una explicación, ella los ignora y se limita a echar hechizos de detección y de aislamiento.

"Bien, nadie nos está espiando, no que espere pero era mejor asegurarse"

"Nimueh" Dice Balinor en tono molesto "tenía un día muy largo ayer, no estoy de humor para tus juegos, si no puedes hacer esto rápido podemos hablar más tarde"

"Bien, hare esto rápido, pero creo que aparte de Ygraine y Alicia todos aquí sabemos, o sospechamos, lo que estamos a punto de discutir, me refiero a Merlín Emrys, o Merlín Ambrosius, ¿No es verdad Rey Balinor Aurelius Ambrosius?"

"Creo que deben estar confundidos" Habla Gaius "No veo como Merlín podría tener algún parentesco con nuestro Rey"

"Estamos hablando de esto" Dice Uther, sacando una carta "Esta carta, oculta entre tus cosas, me imagino que la reconoces Gaius, por supuesto que no hay un nombre, pero cuando la antigua amante del rey oculta una hija se parece muy sospechoso a mi"

"No es algo que puedas negar Gaius" Dice Nimueh "No estoy pidiendo una confesión, me imagino que Firely confeso cuando nuestro estimado dragonlord le pregunto, y yo no ocupo evidencia, sé que es verdad, pero si desean pruebas mas allá de la duda puedo realizar un hechizo de paternidad"

Se escucha a Ygraide y Alicia jadear en sorpresa, Uther tiene una mirada entre dolida y resignada, Gaius se levanta enojado y grita a la sacerdotisa.

"No sé que estas planeando Nimueh, pero Merlín es mi hija, ella no merece ser arrastrada en ningún absurdo que estés planeando" Gaius no cuestiona donde Nimueh consiguió la información, ella tenía la mala costumbre de saber cosas que no debería, cuestionarla es solo una pérdida de aire.

"No estoy jugando Gaius, esto es demasiado serio para jugar"

"Entonces es verdad, Merlín es hija de Balinor" Pregunta Uther "Temí algo como esto cuando Arthur me mostro esa carta, reconocí el sello, el sello y la letra de tu sobrina Gaius, lo que no puedo imaginar es porque nunca dijiste una palabra"

"Jure en mi magia y honor, jamás hablar de la herencia de Merlín a alguien que no supiera, es el deseo de mi sobrina"

"¿Dónde está ella?" Pregunta Alicia "Conozco a Hunith, ella nunca se habría desprendido de su hija a no ser que no tuviera otra elección"

"El reino de Lot" era la respuesta rotunda de Balinor "La busque ayer, pero solo pude obtener información al llamar a Firely" el dragon de Hunith, un pequeño dragón rojo para mensajero.

Los dragones no pueden salir de las fronteras de Camelot, no sin permiso del rey, pero los dragones mensajeros pueden ir libremente a los reinos aliados, si Hunith hubiera huido al reino de Odin, o Bayard no sería un problema, el esperaba ir a buscarla una vez que sacara la información del pequeño dragón, pero Essetir no es aliado, por lo que el pequeño dragón vive alrededor del bosque de reyes ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Lot?

Después de la muerte de Cenred causado por intentar robar huevos de dragón, y un intento de invadir Camelot, Lot heredo el trono de Essetir, y mientras no se ha levantado contra el reino, no ha querido establecer una buena relación con ellos.

Pero eso parecía que iba a cambiar, con la información que salió cuando interrogaron a Cedric, parece que Margaret sirve a la corte de Lot, y busca eliminar a los herederos de Camelot.

"Parece que ella vivió un tiempo en Ealdor" Continua Balinor, haciendo a un lado los pensamientos de una posible guerra con su país vecino "una pequeña aldea en las fronteras, pero se casó y se mudo a una aldea más cerca de la capital, Firely no sabe donde esta"

Se casó, debía esperar, pero dolía, ella llego y salido de su vida como la brisa cálida de verano, rápido y sin advertencia.

"Poco después del nacimiento de Merlín ella me envió una nota solicitando mi ayuda, una plaga azoto Ealdor y los pueblos cercanos" Explica Gaius "No era una enfermedad peligrosa pero ella era una mujer sola con un bebe recién nacido, Merlín enfermo y estuvo grave por varios días antes de recuperar la salud, ella pensó que era muy peligroso criar a su hija de esa manera, que ella merecía crecer en el reino de su padre, y me solicito que cuidara de su hija, la carta es las ultimas noticias que recibí de ella, no sabía que se había casado"

"¿Y no dijiste nada?" Se indigna Alicia "Hunith era mi amiga, ¿No podía saber por qué se fue?"

"Yo jure el día en que Merlín nació que la protegería, que guardaría un secreto su herencia, no podía decirle a nadie, es mi sobrina, ¿Qué más podía hacer?" su tono era de angustia

"Podemos discutir después sobre culpas, ahora tenemos problemas más grandes, mucho más grandes" Interrumpe Nimueh "En cualquier reino el único problema es ocultar la vergüenza de una hija ilegitima, pero nuestro problema es mayor, ella es la cuarta hija de Balinor y posible heredera al título de DragonLord."

Esto provoco un impacto en todos, parece que ninguno pensó en la posibilidad, la implicación que eso ocurra podría causar caos al reino.

"Ella es solo la cuarta hija, y es mujer, dudo que eso ocurra" cuestiona Uther "¿Cuántas mujeres han heredado la habilidad hasta ahora?"

"Ninguna a mi conocimiento" Contesta Balinor "hasta ahora todos los que he conocido han sido hombres"

"No apuesten a eso" Contesta Nimueh "Tengo muy buenas razones de pensar que ella será la heredera al trono"

"¿Qué fuentes son esas de las que hablas?" Pregunta Gaius con desconfianza

"No puedo revelarlo, tendrán que confiar en mi" Nimueh nunca revelaba como conseguía la información, el problema es que todo lo que dijo era siempre verdad, por lo que no podían tomarse la advertencia a la ligera.

"¿Qué pasa si ella muere antes que el rey?" Pregunta Uther

"¡Uther!" Se indigna Ygraine "No podemos simplemente matarla porque no figura en tu plan perfecto"

"No dejare que toques a mi hija" Le advierte Balinor, Merlín era un regalo de Hunith, el siempre había tenido un punto suave con la muchacha, pero ahora que sabía, podía recordar sus ojos, sus expresiones, su corazón, la joven poseía todas las cualidades que amo de su madre.

"No serviría de nada" Advierte Nimueh "Si la magia ya ha escogido, el regalo morirá con Balinor, si la muchacha realmente es la escogida, entonces la herencia esta ya dentro de Merlín y no pasara a ningún hermano si ella muere, lo único que provocaras será una anarquía mayor"

"Una mujer no puede estar al control del trono de Camelot" proclama Uther

"Es peor que eso" Contradice Nimueh "Si Merlín fuera varón no abría problema, podrías hacer lo que planeabas hacer si Bernard no era el elegido, poner a los otros dos como marionetas de su hermano y que Bernard realmente sea el que gobierne, después de todo, no ocupamos un DragonLord como verdadero rey, solo alguien que pueda mantener los dragones en línea que use una falsa corona, ¿No es así Uther? Tal vez Leonard tendría una oportunidad, pero no Edgard, se bien tu estrategia Uther, Todo para el bien del reino ¿verdad?"

Uther la mira desafiante, los demás solo se encuentran incómodos, Uther era un estratega despiadado, no podía dejar que algo tan importante como el trono sea decidido por algo tan ambiguo como magia, no era ningún secreto que a Uther no le agradaba la magia, por eso planeo en usar a Bernard como el verdadero rey de Camelot, Edgard solo sería una marioneta en el mejor de los casos, que tendría que obedecer las decisiones de su hermano, no era un secreto que Uther solo preparo un príncipe para ser rey.

Uther era despiadado de esa manera.

"Pero Merlín es mujer" Continua la sacerdotisa "Por lo que su esposo se convertirá en rey de Camelot, y no creo que estén dispuesto a permitir que un extraño obtenga las riendas de este reino, ¿Imaginen si es una unión política? ¿Qué tal el hijo de Odín? No están muy lejanos en edad"

"Eso no lo permitiré" Se Ultraja Uther, él no estaba solo en ese sentimiento, Ni Balinor Ni Gaius estaban dispuestos a vender a la muchacha a una unión política, sobre todo con Odin, la esposa de Balinor había sido una verdadera Perra.

"he estado pensando en esto desde que me entere sobre la verdad de su herencia" Continua Nimueh "De lo que estoy viendo, tenemos tres alternativas 1, la casamos con uno de sus hermanos, de preferencia Bernard y Uther podrá coronar a su favorito como rey, el incesto, aunque inadecuado, no es algo que es completamente irregular entre la realeza, y rogar que el rumor que produce deformación o locura en los descendientes sea simplemente una especulación"

Balinor, Alicia y Gaius solo miraban con asco ante el pensamiento de esa alternativa, aunque Uther parecía considerarlo, Ygraine solo coloca las manos en la cabeza como símbolo desagrado.

"dos" Señala levantando dos dedos "Convierto a Merlín en varón, le damos una nueva identidad, y cuando Balinor muera y se revele que es el cuarto príncipe, haremos el mismo plan que Uther planeo sujetar a Edgard, si usamos este plan tenemos que comenzar lo antes posible, porque no solo tendrá que aprender a comportarse como un varón, también tendrá que sementar una identidad reconocida en Camelot, aunque eso nos trae el problema de cómo justificaremos a la joven que requerimos que realice un cambio de género permanente y que debe de empezar a interesarse en muchachas, aunque, esto último no es estrictamente necesario, Merlín podría tener algunos hombre con tal que se realice de manera discreta, después de dejar embarazada su esposa para continuar la línea, no es como no se ha hecho antes"

"Nimueh, ¿Estas siendo deliberadamente desagradable para que aceptemos tu tercera opción?" Pregunta Ygraina, conociendo a su vieja amiga "De todos nosotros, creo que solo Uther estaría de acuerdo en hacer semejante barbaridad, he conocido esa muchacha desde que era pequeña, mi conciencia no puede aceptar esas alternativas sin importar que sea para él bien del reino, estoy segura que cualquier esposo que ella elija no será tan influyente, ha habido reinas en el pasado"

"Si" Contesta Uther "Pero solo las viudas tienen verdadero poder, una vez que la reina está casada, el nuevo rey debe tomar el mando del reino"

"Eso da una nueva alternativa que no había pensado" continua Nimueh "Podemos casarla ahora, y que tenga por lo menos un hijo antes de matar al marido, o podemos esperar a que Balinor muera para hacerla viuda, si tiene herederos no es necesario casarla, se que Balinor podría morir entre hoy a 60 años, aun pienso que debemos apresurarnos de todos modos para no tener ningún problema si una desgracia ocurre, recuerden que un tiempo terrible de guerra se aproxima"

"No estoy permitiendo que Merlín se case solo para tener un bebe por miedo a algún usurpador" Recrimina Gaius

"Ella está en edad de casar" Contradice Uther "Creo que esa podría ser una mejor solución"

"No estoy casando a mi hija solo por tu paranoia Uther" Recrimina Balinor "Ahora veo porque Hunith la escondió de mi, solo he sabido la verdad por un día y ya están saliendo confabulaciones para venderla por el bien del reino, pero no lo permitiré"

"Los sacrificios deben hacerse por el bien de Camelot"

"Y demasiados sacrificios destruirán Camelot" Le corta Ygraine

"Se olvidan que legalmente es mi hija" Habla Alicia "y conozco a mi hija, ¿Creen que ella simplemente aceptara la orden sin ninguna explicación? ¿Qué creen que ella hará?"

"Ella podría unirse a una orden druida" Comenta Nimueh "¿O a una orden de comerciantes? Creo que todos están subestimando a esta chica, lo creas o no Uther, ella es más independiente que cualquier dama de la corte, de hecho, solo hay una persona a la que ella obedecería siempre, y solo una, y esto me lleva a mi última opción, crear un contrato de compromiso entre Merlín y Arthur Pendragon"

Esto volvió a revolver a la gente en el cuarto, sobre todo a Uther.

"¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre esta y las otras opciones?" Pregunta Ygraine, la única que acepto calmadamente la idea

"Piensa en esto Uther" Dice Nimueh "Ellos han estado juntos por una década, todo mundo lo sabe, Arthur la corono reina, no habrá nada extraño que se decidió que el asunto podría ser muy escandaloso, y para evitar cualquier daño al honor se decidió hacer un contrato formal"

"No veo la ventaja, quiero que Arthur se case con una princesa, una dama de la corte, nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa amistad"

"Pero Uther, Merlín es princesa, y Arthur es cuarto en la línea de herencia, ¿No sería perfecto?" dice Nimueh

"Puedo ver lo que estas planeando Nimueh" Comenta Ygraine "Y creo que tienes razón"

"cariño"

"No, Uther, ella tiene razón, si Balinor vive por otros 40 años no habrá problema, ¿Pero qué pasará si muere dentro de los próximos 2 años? El inicio de la guerra ha sido profetizado, todos somos mortales en esta habitación incluso Nimueh, incluso si no es verdad que Merlín heredará el titulo de DragonLord, todavía, como Princesa de Camelot, tenemos el deber de estar preparados, y un contrato de compromiso con Arthur puede ser una buena solución"

"Merlín es demasiado joven para el matrimonio" alega Gaius

"No la estamos casando en este momento" continua Nimueh "No todavía, es un compromiso formal, de esta manera, Arthur se convertirá en rey, ¿O acaso no confías en tu hijo Uther? Porque, vamos a ser honestos, no importa quién case a Arthur, tendrá que soportar a Merlín como reparto de paquete" Arthur llevo a Merlín a su luna de miel en la otra línea del tiempo, los acompaño a todas sus citas, Gwen pudo tener mucha confianza en Arthur, pero había una buena razón de por qué nadie en Camelot se insinuó en Merlín, pensaban que era propiedad de Arthur, Ninguno de los dos se imaginaria la cantidad de rumores que generaron.

"No me agrada tampoco la idea" Dice Alicia "Pero también puedo reconocer el problema, si Merlín está comprometida con Arthur, si resulta que las predicciones de Nimueh son verdad, será natural que se casen, nadie puede decir algo contra eso si estaban comprometidos antes de saber que ella seria la reina, no había manera que nosotros estuviéramos enterados ya que nunca ha existido un dragonLord que sea femenino, Arthur es cuarto en la línea de heredar, no dudo que en ese momento haya hecho su propia leyenda y reconocido por sus propios logros, y Arthur podrá tener la misma relación con Bernard y Leonard que tienen Uther y Balinor, de esta manera se mantendrá estabilidad en el reino"

"también ambos son descendientes del rey Bruta" agrega Ygraine "Las leyendas cuentas que un gran rey se levantara de entre los descendientes del rey"

"Arthur no fue educado para gobernar" agrega Uther "Y Merlín, aunque de sangre real, no tiene un comportamiento adecuado para una reina"

"De eso me encargaré yo" Contesta Nimueh "Cuando termine con ella, se comportara como una verdadera joven de sangre noble en igualdad con Ygraine y Morgana"

"Así que eso era tu interés" Le recrimina Gaius "Ya sabía que no era normal, ese era tu plan desde el principio"

"Si, mi terrible y oscuro plan era convertir a una joven que se comporta mas como un muchacho de establo a convertirse en una verdadera princesa de la corte, a ser reconocida como la joya de Camelot, porque eso es lo que haré, esta noche estará tan hermosa que atraerá pretendientes como moscas a la miel, y esa es la verdadera razón porque deseo comprometerla, antes que un noble insignificante piense que puede aprovecharse de ella, porque vamos a ser honestos, no importa si tiene un título de nobleza falso, todos saben que solo es verdadero por la misericordia del rey, tu puedes ser médico de la corte pero ningún de los dos es noble, debido a que sus familias perdieron sus tierras, no necesito saber el futuro para conocer que más de una casa mayor la querrá como concubina, Morgana no ha tenido problemas debido a Uther, pero Merlín no cuenta con ese mismo privilegio"

Los nobles pueden fingir que son nobles, pero la vida como doncella de la corte era difícil si no se cuenta con la protección de una casa mayor, incluso Gwen estaba bajo la protección de la familia de Leon, la única razón que nadie había molestado a la muchacha era por su falta de atractivo.

"Un contrato de matrimonio la pondrá bajo la protección de la familia Pendragon" Murmura Balinor "Aunque ella cuenta actualmente con la protección de Nimueh, es obvio que ella no es heredera para ser sacerdotisa"

"Tal vez sería buena idea si hay ocasión de romper el compromiso más adelante" Accede Gaius

"Pensaba mas como un contrato estándar con algunas clausulas" Ofrece Nimueh

"Todavía está pendiente un asunto" Agrega Ygraine "¿Quién enseñara a Arthur a ser rey? Si el entra con solo su enseñanza de caballero, podría ser engañado fácilmente por los miembros de la corte"

"Le he estado enseñando a reconocer engaño y manipulación por años" dice la sacerdotisa "Pero necesitara más experiencia con la corte"

"todos podrían necesitar experiencia para dirigir la corte" Agrega Balinor "Arthur ha hecho su primera entrada publica, no sería extraño que me acompañara junto a mis hijos, y cuando se halla probado, mandarlo después a misiones diplomáticas"

Al final, todos quedan de acuerdo en que sería la mejor solución, y establecieron un contrato mágico (En insistencia de Nimueh) que sería firmado al medio día para hacerlo público en la fiesta de esa noche.

Después de Llegar a un acuerdo, Ygraine y Alicia se retiran de los aposentos del rey.

"Nimuhe, deseo que me digas la verdad" La cuestiona Balinor "Realmente, ¿Qué tan probable es que Merlín herede mi magia?"

"No hay posibilidad Balinor, es ella"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Le cuestiona Uther "Este plan no me agrada, sobre todo, no entiendo cuál es tu prisa, generalmente tus planes contienen paciencia y delicadeza, parece que sospechas que Balinor caerá muerto en menos de una semana"

"No en una semana" Contento indiferente, pero no engaño a los hombres, era obvio que algo preocupaba a Nimueh

"¿Qué es lo que sospechas Nimueh"

"No sé, no puedo estar segura" ¿Cómo decir que era probable que ninguno de los 3 estaría vivo después de 10 años, con probabilidad más cercana a cuatro, siendo 2 el termino pesimista? La magia pudo intentar borrar destino, pero si la antigua religión realiza los cambios, se podría convertir en el enemigo más formidable.

Nimueh no es casamentera, ni le interesan las relaciones, la solución más fácil era que Merlín se casara con Arthur, pero mientras que Merlín estaba obsesionado con Arthur, ella no podía afirmar si podrían llevar una relación pasional, también por el momento el impedimento mas fuerte era Gwen, la muchacha destinada a ser el amor de Arthur.

El amor era peligroso, puro e incontrolable, no era algo que ella podía predecir o manipular con facilidad, lo único que podía hacer era abrir la trayectoria más fácil, y esperar que otras se abren después, esto es lo más lejos que ella hará para inclinar la relación de una manera romántica, ella tenía dos reyes que formar para poder hacer mas.

¡~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Merlin nunca ha sido una persona que disfruta levantarse temprano, se podría decir que si pudiera, ella seria nocturnal, pero por desgracia las exigencias de Camelot la obligan a levantarse temprano y este día no era la excepción

Despertar era algo incomodo, acostumbrada a su cama dura, era raro despertar en medio de almohadas suaves y sabanas finas, este cuarto era demasiado elegante para ella.

Hoy es el día del torneo de Jinetes, y Merlín solo tenía una idea nebulosa de lo que significaba, esta vez ella estará sentada junto con Freya y Nimueh en los asientos especiales reservados para la familia real, amigos cercanos o invitados especiales.

Nunca se había sentado en ellos, lo más cerca era cuando le toco servir las bebidas, el solo pensarlo era algo incomodo.

Se sentía extraño que alguien le preparo el baño, y Freya le ayudo con la ropa.

"Gracias por prestarme el vestido" dice algo avergonzada, era un fino vestido blanco y amarillo.

Esto era realmente torpe para Merlín, considerando que esta era una versión de la muchacha que amo.

"Es mi placer" Contesta con sencillez "Se lo que sientes, yo también me sentí incomoda, nunca me intereso la ropa lujosa y no requiero esto, pero mantener una imagen es importante, si pareces alguien que se puede pisotear, entonces la gente lo hará, y somos representantes de nuestra gente, debemos ser siempre la imagen de la dignidad y el orgullo" luego agrega algo avergonzada "O eso es lo que mi maestra me dice, tal vez parezca algo exagerado, pero es verdad que mucha gente en altos lugares deseara humillarnos por ser mujeres, o en otros casos por no tener un sello de nobleza"

"Si, puedo imaginar" Realmente, no, no podía, pero Merlín era demasiado nuevo en estar de ese lado de la cerca.

"Ahora a enderezar el cabello"

Y ella hizo magia, literal y figurado, cuando termino su cabello estaba enderezado, liso y sedoso, casi era triste cuando fue trenzado.

En el camino a la arena, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de despedida de Nimueh, una vez que estaban solos otra vez.

"_Balinor ya sabe la verdad, hablare con él para ver que no se corra la noticia, pero Merlín, le tendré que decir que es muy posible que tu heredaras la magia de la familia"_

Nimueh desapareció antes que podría preguntarle, ella imploraba a cualquier deidad que escuchara que no terminaría horrible.

"…Este torneo nos mostrara no solo las habilidades del Dragón, también probara el enlace con su jinete, que el mejor equipo obtenga la victoria, Ahora que se presenten los participantes" exclama el rey, y Merlín se dio cuenta que perdió casi todo el discurso de apertura.

22 dragones hicieron su entrada, distintos en colores y tamaños, ellos hicieron una bajada empinada para volver a levantarse antes de llegar al suelo, si el espectáculo aéreo era impresionante el primer día con 4 dragones, este no tenia comparación.

El lugar estaba lleno, todos esperaban el inicio del torneo para los jinetes de dragón, a diferencia del torneo de caballería, este solo dura un día, también aunque podían participar las mujeres, eran pocas las que lo intentaban, la estrella de todos era Morgana, su dragón era increíble, como recordaba, era uno de la clase Real de color rojo.

Una vez que bajaron al suelo los juegos comenzaron.

No era una batalla como había temido, los torneos de jinetes consistía en un ejercicio de habilidad y acrobacia aérea, la primera parte era recoger un juego de 20 guirnaldas que estaban elevadas sobre los postes, después lanzarían en catapultas bolas de paja en el aire, el cual el dragón tendría que prender en fuego, y finalmente una competencia de puntería.

Merlín ahora recuerda cuando leyó las instrucciones del torneo.

La competencia se dividía en cuatro eventos

Vuelo de obstáculos: Cruzando los aros que estaban alrededor de todo el campo

Competencia de tiro: Para el Jinete

Competencia de Tiro: Para el dragón

Obtención de cintas: Esta competencia es entre dragones, 50 dragones mensajeros estarán volando alrededor del campo con una cinta de color en su boca, dependiendo de la cinta son los puntos obtenidos, quienes tienen la mayor cantidad de puntos ganan ese evento, Puntos por Cinta: Blanca: 5, Negra: 10, Verde 20, Rojo: 30, Dorado: 70. Cantidad de cintas en el campo: Blanca: 20, Negra: 18, Verde 8, Rojo: 3, Dorado: 1, total de puntos en el campo: 600

Hay tres ganadores por cada evento, pero para decidir el verdadero ganador del torneo, se utiliza el mismo sistema de puntos, de acuerdo a su participación en cada evento acumula los puntos, quien tenga más al final es el ganador, si hay un empate en cualquier evento, ambos obtienen la misma cantidad de puntos de acuerdo al lugar que terminaron.

Los puntos de obtienen de la siguiente manera:

1 Lugar: 5

2 Lugar: 3

3 Lugar: 1

Si hay un empate en la sumatoria final, el ganador es decidido por una carrera.

Esta era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de un torneo que no estuviera Arthur en el.

En los primeros tres, los dragones participaban de manera individual, para la carrera de obstáculos se podía ver una serie de aros gigantes de fuego creados con magia flotando alrededor e incluso rodeando el castillo.

Diez aros en total, cada vez que un dragón pasaba correctamente por un aro, el color de la llama cambiaria a azul.

Uno tras otros, los dragones pasaban realizando maniobras increíbles.

Alvarr era un participante, su dragón era de escamas azules, más pequeño que Kilgharrah, el dragón parece de un diseño acorazado, mas para resistencia que maniobrabilidad, aun así, logro 8 aros azules, era el mejor hasta el momento.

Finalmente llega el numero 11 y era el turno de Morgana.

Morgana apareció volando en un gran dragón rojo, su clase, a diferencia de otros dragones, no escupen fuego sino acido, el dragón lucia tan majestuoso como Morgana, la cual agarraba firmemente en su silla de montar, echa en base de cuero pero también cubierto con finas telas con diseños verde y plata.

Ella saluda al público y gana una ovación de aplausos, el dragón salta y se eleva por aires a gran velocidad, con movimientos majestuosos y hábiles, al terminar Morgana recibe una gran ovación, la gente saltaba de sus asientos mientras aplaudía – Incluyendo Merlín

Merlín no puede dejar de mirar con celos y admiración, ella tenía todavía mucho que esperar si desea participar con Aithusa.

Al final de la primera competencia Morgana y Leonard empataron con el primer lugar.

Alvarr tenía el segundo lugar

Y para sorpresa de Merlín, La princesa Mithian era también un jinete que participaba en el encuentro, parece que la alianza con su reino era más fuerte que estaba en el pasado, quizás porque uno de los hermanos de Mithian era hechicero y tubo que ocultar para evitar traer la ira de Uther a su reino.

Al ver a la princesa con un dragón, era obvio que había magia en la familia real de Nemeth.

Quizás era por eso que había sentido atracción hacia Mithian, él solo había sido atraído por aquellas que tenían magia.

Y Morgana realmente lo había hecho masilla, al menos hasta que enloqueció.

Mithian falló el primero y el quinto aro, por lo que quedo en cuarto lugar.

La segunda competencia era de tiro, 20 barriles serian tirados al cielo con catapulta, el dragón tenia que acertar y tirar con fuego, o asido en caso de Morgana, Leonard y otros Dragones que no podían lanzar fuego.

Esta competencia era una desventaja para ese tipo de dragón, ya que la puntería no era tan exacta o rápida como el fuego, también disponían de menor rango.

Ese era un defecto de su clase, también eran la única que no podía lanzar fuego.

El ganador era Alvarr, con Mithian obteniendo el segundo lugar, con su Dragón Viserion, Un hermoso y raro dragón blanco, que tenia cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y una cola de púas, era apenas un poco más grande que el promedio, pero parecía tener un genio feroz.

Ni Morgana, ni su hermano ganaron en esta competencia.

Ahora iniciaba la tercera parte de la competencia.

¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡

Este era su momento de brillar, ella pudo no haber ganado la competencia anterior, pero esta vez ella lo haría, practico por años para esta competencia en particular.

Morgana amo esta sensación, se sentía realmente viva, ella puede ver que se acercan rápidamente al primer blanco, ella saca sus dagas – ella era decente con arco pero su verdadera habilidad estaba en el uso de lanzar dagas – sostiene una entre sus dedos y usa las piernas para mantenerse sujeta a Drogo, y lanza, dando inmediatamente su atención al siguiente blanco, con plena confianza que dio en el blanco, ella no tiene el lujo de pararse y comprobar, solo puede confiar en sus habilidades que ha practicado por años.

Un blanco mas y Drogo desciende a gran velocidad, ya que el siguiente blanco esta cerca del suelo, el dragón cae en picada, y en cuando Morgana tira al blanco vuelve a subir utilizando el impulso del disenso.

Después de los 10 blancos bajan a la zona de meta, ambos están sin respiración, pero Morgana siente una gran realización cuando una puntuación perfecta aparece en el aire.

Leonard empato con Mithian en segundo lugar, y Alvarr obtuvo el 3° lugar de la competencia.

Esto coloco a Morgana en primer lugar en la competencia para el triunfo del torneo con 10 puntos.

Ahora era tiempo del almuerzo y daban un descanso a la audiencia para sus actividades, y luego se realizaría el evento más intenso del torneo.

¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡

Merlín todavía pensaba si debe o no recoger sus cosas del cuarto de Gaius, en retrospectiva parecía algo inútil, Nimueh no la dejaría usar su viejo guardarropa, y no habia nada personal que realmente desee traer a su nueva habitación, también, la torre no se sentía como suyo todavía, pero decidió que pasaría a ver a Gaius.

O al menos eso iba a hacer hasta que la sacerdotisa la acorralo para hablar en una habitación desocupada.

Nimueh ciertamente hacia las cosas rápido cuando ella desea.

En tiempo del almuerzo, Nimueh ya tenía las firmas de Uther, Balinor y Gaius, ella dijo que será quien les dé la noticia a los jóvenes y les permita decidir, por supuesto, Merlín se negó completamente a participar en la idea.

Y estaba verde cuando escucho la primera y tercera alternativa de Nimueh, Ygraine tenía razón, la única razón que expreso esas ideas era para hacer más atractiva la última opción.

La única razón que Merlín encontró incomodo la segunda opción era porque no estaba dispuesta a ser Rey, la corona era de Arthur, y no la disuadirían de eso.

"No tengo ningún interés en casarme con Arthur, no puedo verlo de esa manera, y no importa lo que parezca ahora, no estoy interesada en varones"

"Después de dos años puedes romper el compromiso" Aclara Nimueh

"Arthur tiene que casarse con Gwen, incluso ahora he notado que él ya tiene un interés en ella, debe de haber una manera de eliminar el requisito de DragonLord, y esto podría arruinar su relación con Gwen, si ella no tiene alguna relación con Arthur cuando Lancelot se establezca en Camelot, ella es la futura reina, si ella se enamora de Lancelot…" no termina la frase

Lancelot era el amor verdadero de Gwen, pero ella era la futura reina de Camelot, la única razón que ella no quedo con Lancelot era porque ya tenía una relación con Arthur cuando Lancelot se convirtió en caballero.

"Esto no es algo que hago por romanticismo ni algo similar" Le reprocha Nimueh "Merlín, no dejes que la idea de destino manipule tus decisiones, destino destruyo vidas, la purgación, Morgana, Arthur, ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a destino?"

¿Por qué? Era buena pregunta, era porque su destino la definió, le dio un objetivo, después de años preguntándose si era un monstruo, cuando llego a creer las palabras del dragón, le dio un propósito, era lo que le daba fuerza cada día cuando sentía que todo iba a derrumbarse, cuando Freya murió, cuando enveneno a Morgana, cuando mintió a Arthur con respecto a su nacimiento, cuando permitió que gente muriera para conservar su secreto.

"Porque si pienso que el destino está mal, entonces no podre justificar todo lo que he hecho" Contesta al fin, como una epifanía.

Al final del día, podía culpar a destino por todas las malas decisiones, podía sentir que eran sacrificios para algo mayor, pero al final, solo era una excusa, porque tenía miedo, con cada sacrificio el miedo era mayor, miedo a que se había equivocado.

Incluso sugirió abandonar a Gawaine cuando fue capturado por Morgana, solo por miedo a la visión que el vidente le mostro antes de morir, solo por que Mordred estaba ahí.

"Si crees o no en destino, acepto que en una parte tienes razón" Continua Nimueh "Arthur amo a su reina, ella lo hizo una persona mejor, y ella fue una gran gobernante después de la muerte de Arthur, pero Merlín, la vida de amor de Arthur, o tuya, no debe ser prioridad al problema actual, deseo que pienses, ¿Arthur está preparado para convertirse en Rey? ¿Crees que estará preparado dentro de algunos años sin ninguna educación o reconocimiento anterior?"

Nimueh tenía razón que Arthur no estaba preparado para ser rey, pero es imposible preparar a alguien completamente para el peso de la corona, él cometió muchas equivocaciones, pero también aprendió de ellas.

"Aun así, ¿Todavía tienes fe en él?"

"Si, por que lo he visto, es imposible que no tenga fe en Arthur, el fue, el será, un gran rey"

"Tengo algunas ideas de cómo podemos convertirlo en rey sin necesidad de que se casen, el matrimonio entre ustedes seria simplemente la manera más fácil, pero hay otras, no, esto no lo hice para asegurar la corona en Arthur, esto lo hice para asegurar su educación, si Uther y Balinor piensan que hay una posibilidad de que sea él próximo rey, entonces tendrán que educarlo como príncipe, tendrán que tratarlo como uno, mientras que este contrato este vigente"

Este contrato no estaba para la protección de Merlín, no importa que esa fuera la excusa que había puesto Nimueh, era para Arthur, porque él podía ser rey, mientras crean que Arthur podía ser rey a través de ella, tendrían que prepararlo para la responsabilidad, también significaba que Merlín no podía romperlo dentro de los dos años señalados, tenía que ser lo más largo posible, 5 años, y después podría arreglar para una boda con Gwen, porque Guenevere era la reina que Camelot necesita.

Era lejos de un plan perfecto, pero era aceptable, tendría que ser.

Esto no era por destino, ella olvidaría destino, la magia le dio una segunda oportunidad, ella actuaria de ahora en delante de acuerdo a su moralidad, porque ya no quería arrepentirse, porque no debe existir algo como sacrificios necesarios.

¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡

Las caricias en su cuerpo se sentían divinas, ella amaba como sus grandes y fuertes manos acariciaban su espalda.

"Eres tan hermosa" Susurra en su oído, y la respiración en su cuello la hace estremecer, para luego besarla con pasión y pura lujuria, mientras ella acaricia el fuerte pecho sin camisa.

"¡Haaaai!" un pequeño grito los deja congelados, y Morgause hace un sonido de frustración.

No era difícil reconocer quien entro a la habitación, aunque la mayor parte estaba cubierto por la capa negra que seguro Nimueh la obligo a usar, la cara podía ser preciada perfectamente.

"¿Vas a estar ahí todo el día Merlín? ¿O deseas unirte a la diversión?" Pregunta la sacerdotisa con molestia, Bernard le da un golpe suave para decirle que sea amable, el cual ella ignora, la chica inmediatamente se voltea viendo a la salida

"Perdón, no esperaba…, no creí…, solo vine a recoger algunas pero mejor vendré después" dice rápidamente y sale volando de la habitación.

"Ratón molesto"

"Se amable" Dice su amante mientras se levanta y comienza a vestir, Merlín había roto el humor.

"No entiendo porque tantas consideraciones con ella, no es nada especial"

Morgause siempre había sido crítica ante cualquier mujer que pusiera su atención, diciendo que ninguna mujer podía compararse a ella.

Bernard no podía decir nada en contra de eso, a él le gustaban las mujeres con fuego, pero no buscaba una relación estable, el adoraba su pación ardiente acompañado con su independencia y belleza salvaje que en su opinión, opacaba a cada muchacha de la corte.

Y las muchachas que podían comparar no admitirían un acuerdo como él que tenia con su sacerdotisa ardiente, eso excluía cualquier posibilidad con Morgana, Mithian, incluso Gwen.

Merlín era algo diferente, cuando él la conoció era una pequeña de 4 años, y era una bola de energía que lo seguía por todos lados con sus grandes ojos de perrito, el no lo admitiría pero siempre había tenido una debilidad por las cosas lindas, y Merlín era tan adorablemente linda con sus vestido bordados por Alicia con pequeños dragones.

Su padre incluso le regalo un dragón que tallo sí mismo cuando ella cumplió 4 años.

Y luego conoció a Arthur, y la pequeña niña dulce cambio a un animal salvaje, eso no significa que perdió esos lindos ojos de perrito, pero ya no era lo mismo.

Pero Bernard no estaba celoso de Arthur, no, ¿Qué importa si ese ángel adorable no le prestaba atención?

"Esta es su habitación" El era un caballero, no podía permitir comportarse con tal indignidad.

"Esto es más un pajar"

"Además es bueno que interrumpió, si Gaius nos descubre en la habitación de su hija encontrara una manera de castrarme" Bernard se estremece ante el pensamiento, sabiendo que muy probablemente era verdad"

"O, mi pobre, no te preocupes, Tía Morgause te protegerá, nunca permitiría que ese malvado medico te lastimara, ¿Con quién jugaría?" Susurra Morgause en su oído con coquetería, sabiendo que provocaría lujuria en su objetivo, pero eso termino cuando Uther llamo fuera de la habitación.

"Bernard, se que estas en esa habitación, tienes hasta que cuente Díez para salir de esa habitación"

"Ya estoy fuera" Salió el príncipe coronado.

"Sabes bien que no apruebo ese comportamiento"

"Solo celebraba el hecho de estar completamente curado, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"¿Gaius ya dio autorización para volver al entrenamiento?"

"Estoy perfectamente bien para entrenar mañana, y no deseo perder más del torneo, escuche que Morgana se realizo magnifico"

"Aunque no apruebo su participación en tales eventos, tengo que reconocer que su desempeño ha sido adecuado" dice Uther, no pudiendo ocultar el orgullo por Morgana

"Escuche que Arthur gano el torneo, debe estar orgulloso"

"Fue una verdadera pena lo sucedido, yo deseaba ver un verdadero enfrentamiento de honor entre ustedes dos, pero son las cosas, a veces la suerte no está a favor"

"No diría que fue cuestión de suerte" Gruño el joven "Fui descuidado, de ahora en adelante tendré mucho más cuidado, mientras que George se a probado como alguien capaz y leal, olvide que no todos son de esa manera"

"Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no puedes confiar en los sirvientes, son mentiroso, traicioneros, pueden vender a cualquiera por unas monedas de oro, o incluso menos"

"Me imagino que Arthur no ha podido encontrar un sirviente capaz, él tiene hasta mañana para sugerir un equipo o tendremos que asignarle uno de la reserva, no importaría normalmente pero eso hablara muy mal de sus habilidades de liderazgo ante los demás caballeros"

"Ya conseguí a un joven, que solicito el papel como escudero, viene recomendado por Nimueh y lo probé hoy, es realmente talentoso y tengo altas esperanzas en él"

"En unos años el podría ser el caballero del equipo" Aprueba Bernard "¿Y qué del hechicero? Hay un joven llamado Gilli que podría ser adecuado por ahora, joven, idealista, podría llevarse bien con Arthur"

"Nimueh recomendó a su nuevo protegido, un mago novato sin casi nada de entrenamiento convencional, es más joven que Arthur, de hecho creo que es un poco más joven que Edgard, no aceptaría normalmente pero este no es mi territorio, ella aseguro que estaría aquí listo para la prueba mañana, deseo que lo pruebes y me digas que piensas del muchacho"

"Muy bien, estaré encantado, ¿Y quién tomara el último puesto?"

"Un muchacho nombrado Elyan, es hermano de la sirvienta de Morgana"

"¿El que se fue a vivir a Essetir?" Bernard no se interesaría normalmente en eso, pero él estuvo interesado por un tiempo en la hermosa doncella de Morgana.

"Si, como todo joven se fue buscando pastos mas verdes, regreso después que la aldea en la que vivía fue atacada por bandidos, así es el ciclo de la vida, no se puede desafiar lo que son, y ahora podrá cumplir con su propósito como sirviente de mi hijo" Su familia había sido leal, a pesar de todo, por lo que Uther daría al muchacho el beneficio de la duda.

"Será un equipo por completo de mocosos, pero supongo que todos debemos empezar en algún lado, nada que unas misiones no podrá corregir"

"Lo dejare todo en tus manos, como es tu deber como príncipe de la corona manejar estas cosas"

"Gracias, su confianza me honra ¿Y como se llaman los nuevos miembros? Note que no los has llamado por su nombre aparte de escudero y aprendiz de hechicero"

"No es nada de importancia, no poseen nombres distinguidos o muy altos de la realeza, el nombre del escudero el Lancelot du lac, y el del otro muchacho es Myrddin"

¡~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Merlín salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, casi estrellándose con Uther en el proceso, ella susurra una disculpa rápida y huye en dirección a la arena del torneo.

Cuando Arthur menciono hacer eso en su cama, no imagino que realmente hacían eso, ¿Cómo ella podía dormir en esa ahora que había testificado eso?

Esto era bochornoso, ella se ruborizaba como el virginal que parecía ser, ella era Merlín, como sirviente de Arthur encontró más personas que hacían eso en los establos, en habitaciones con puertas mal cerradas, incluso en armarios, no debería de ruborizarse de esa manera.

Pero esa era su cama.

Y su hermano, con Morgause, eso, eso era, ella no podía definir lo que era.

Esperaba que esto no dejara cicatriz de por vida.

"Merlín" llama Nimueh cuando entro la muchacha "¿Que paso con tus zapatos?"

"¿Mis zapatos? Pregunta la joven viendo que en efecto, estaba descalza "No sé, creo que me los quite cuando fui a visitar a Gaius"

"¿Estas consiente que esto no puede continuar?"

"No es mi culpa" Se queja Merlín "No sé por qué este cuerpo odia los zapatos, no es consciente"

"Déjame examinarte" Nimueh observa y hace algunos diagnósticos a la joven, la respuesta la hizo gemir de frustración.

"Merlín, ¿Estas consiente que tienes una maldición para ver babosas y cosas desagradables cada vez que usas cualquier calzado?"

"¿Qué?" Se enoja Merlín "Esto es culpa de Arthur, el hizo esto cuando éramos niños, pero creí que el efecto debió de terminar hace años"

"Normalmente sí, pero tu magia a abrazado la maldición, esto será un problema"

"¿No puede ser quitado?"

"¿Para mí? Me tomara menos de un minuto quitarla, la maldición no es el problema, es como se aferra a la magia de Arthur, esto indica que eres demasiado sensible a su magia, Arthur podría maldecirte de cualquier manera y tu magia no intentará defenderte, no creo que ni Arthur se de cuanta de cuanto efecto tiene en ti"

"Nunca fue un problema"

"No, pero ahora si puede ser, tanto tu, como tu magia, tendrán que empezar a decir "no" si deseas que Arthur pueda vivir para ver 40, esto es una debilidad que no puedes permitirte"

"Yo…" Pero lo que Merlín iba a decir fue interrumpido por la llegada de Freya

"Mi señora, he traído el vestido con las modificaciones que solicito"

"Es perfecto freya, puedes dejarlo en la habitación de Merlín, una vez que acaben los torneos podemos empezar"

Freya solo abre la puesta y un pequeño dragón blanco sale disparado de la habitación, y vuela alrededor de Merlín

"Que hermoso" Dice la antigua Druida "¿Es tuyo?"

"No" Contesta Nimueh antes de que Merlín pueda decir una palabra "Es de alguien que estará aquí mañana, lo mandó para comunicarme que viene en camino, Merlín, ¿Podrías ocuparte de Aithusa? Es demasiado pequeña y no deseamos que se pierda, ¿Podrías guardarla en tu habitación?"

"Por supuesto" Dice Merlín sin contradecir a Nimueh, no entendiendo lo que la sacerdotisa se proponía

"Ahora, sobre esa maldición"

¡~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Inicia el evento más esperado por la audiencia, los 22 dragones pelearan por obtener las 50 cintas en el campo, quien obtenga la mayor puntuación ganara el evento.

Estaba prohibido atacar directamente a un dragón más allá de envestirlos para sacarlos del curso de vuelo, pero Morgana no pensaba en eso, su dragón era uno de los más grandes y rápidos del reino, ella estaba a la cabeza, solo tenía que obtener esas cintas.

A su sorpresa su mayor oponente era Mithian, la princesa atrevida no dudo en pararse y saltar del dragón con tal de obtener la cinta roja, su dragón dio un giro increíble y la alcanzo antes de tocar suelo.

Morgana tenía en este momento 10 cintas blancas y una roja, pronto Leonard, Mithian y ella lideraban la competencia de las cintas, cada uno obteniendo una cinta roja, ella logra cazar 3 cintas verdes y 2 cintas negras

El Broche final fue cuando salió la última cinta, y todos volaron para perseguir la cinta dorada, el pobre dragoncito era realmente feroz, los perseguidores dieron por lo menos 3 vueltas al castillo, hasta que uno de los competidores aparece sorpresivamente enfrente del pequeño dragón y arrebata la cinta con unos reflejos increíbles, y la ganadora de la última cinta, fue la princesa de Nemeth, obteniendo un total de 190 puntos.

Segundo lugar fue a Leonard con 140 puntos.

Y Morgana obtuvo el tercer lugar con 135

El resultado final fue un triple empate entre Leonard, Morgana y Mithian, cada uno de ellos hizo un total de 11 puntos totales

El ganador y los lugares serian decididos en una carrera.

Y en esta carrera lo darían todo.

El dragón de Mithian, aunque ágil, no era tan veloz como los Drogon y Raeghal, pronto era una competencia entre el dragón rojo y negro, la línea de meta es elevada sobre el estado por dos pequeños dragones.

La última vuelta estaba por acabar y no se podía definir el primer lugar.

A la salida de la última vuelta Morgana logra colocarse a la cabeza, ella comete el error de ver a su competidor, justo en el momento en que el soy se reflejo en protector de brazo de Leonard cuando el levanto la mano en señal se saludo.

Morgana queda segada por un instante e interrumpe el vuelo de su dragón lo suficiente como para que Raeghal tome la delantera.

Y una Morgana muy frustrada acepta la ovación del segundo lugar.

¡~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Nimueh era malvada, de eso Merlín no tenía la menor duda, esto era pura y sádica tortura, que duro hasta que Nimueh dio su aprobación, indicando que por fin era "adecuada" para presentarse al baile.

Nimueh había hecho magia en su cabello para que cayera sedoso y brillante como una cascada Negra, hasta su cintura.

"No veo como esto puede ayudar a mi destino" La joyería era sencilla, y aun así se sentía incomoda, los zapatos eran incómodos, el vestido era demasiado opulento

"Para ser magnifico, tienes que sentirte magnifico, no importa en qué forma" Contesta la sacerdotisa "Y camina como si esta ropa te pertenezca, eres una noble, una reina, camina como una"

"O los demás intentaran hacerme caer, se, pero todavía, no siento que sea necesario"

"Las impresiones son todo en este mundo, quizás ahora aprecies porque Arthur estaba estresado en estos eventos, los ojos de todos estarán puestos en ti"

Merlín se queja pero no dice nada, ella decide colaborar en esta parte, irá a enfrentar a los buitres con elegancia, si Gwen pudo hacerlo, ella puede hacerlo.

No, ella no puede, esto es estúpido, no tiene nada que ver con su propósito de estar aquí.

Pero la parte femenina interna secretamente deseo esto, deseo ser princesa del cuento, vio a las otras damas de la corte y deseo ser hermosa y refinada como ellas, por lo menos una vez, ¿No era eso el sueño de cualquier muchacha?

¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡

Era tradición que él campeón escoltara a la reina del torneo a la fiesta, por lo que Arthur esperaba a Merlín en la entrada, él había tenido un día muy ocupado, mañana tenía que presentar su equipo y no tenía un sirviente.

Al menos tenia uno que presentar, tuvo que negociar con Elyan para tomar el papel, pero eso solo seria en papel, la labor de Elyan estarían más en la línea de Caballero que la de sirviente, el muchacho tenía demasiado talento para ser sirviente, pero no tenía ningún título para ser caballero.

Al final, se llego a un acuerdo que lo mejor sería compartir los deberes, no que podía decírselo a Bernard, o peor, su padre, no se imagina lo que dirían si supieran el acuerdo que llego con Elyan.

Arthur había pulsado una buena amistad con Lancelot, él tendría que ir mañana a casa de Elyan para conseguir una armadura.

Arthur estaba tan ocupado haciendo planes en su mente que casi no noto cuando llego Merlín, pero Arthur era sensible a la presencia de Merlín después de tantos años, su magia tenía un extraño dulzor que Arthur había venido a asociar con seguridad y optimismo.

Pero al levantar la vista no vio lo que él espero, y por un momento se preguntaba si sus sentidos lo estaban engañando.

Ella lucia realmente hermosa.

"Arthur, ¿Cómo me veo?" Pregunta la joven con nerviosismo "Me siento extraña, ¿Parezco ridículo? No sé ni la mitad de las cosas que hizo Nimueh, y mira, emparejo mi cabello"

"¿Merlín?"

"Por supuesto, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Te vez…" Se para Arthur no sabiendo que decir, y no queriendo alagar a la joven "Adecuada" Dice al fin, y siente como una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dice insensible, pero como Merlín, a diferencia de cualquier doncella, nunca se enojo por cualquier cosa que él diga.

"Si, Nimueh dijo lo mismo" Concuerda Merlín "Bien, con tal de no parecer ridículo, creo que puedo aguantar esto por algunas horas, ¿Entramos?"

¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡

Uther y Balinor no podían creerlo, cuando Nimueh aseguro convertirla en la joya de Camelot no le creyeron, después de tantos años deberían saber que no puede apostar contra Nimueh.

La muchacha era irreconocible, con el vestido de seda, color purpura con cintas doradas, perfectamente entallado que hacia resaltar su figura bastante decente sobre todo para una muchacha de su edad, su cabello, el cual siempre estaba trenzado, ahora caía como cascada hasta su cintura y ondulaba con un brillo mágico, se miraba tan suave y sedoso que daba la tentación de tocarlo.

La joyería era sencilla, pero todo era una combinación de oro y diamante, la corona de flores, en lugar de ser rosada, fue cambiada de color por flores purpura fondo dorado que hacia un juego perfecto con su vestido, perfectamente maquillada para resaltar sus labios rojos y sus ojos brillantes.

Pero para Balinor todo eso se opacaba con la expresión dulce y sincera que Hunith tenía, esos ojos brillantes que heredo de su madre, para Balinor, su hija, su regalo, era ya perfecto.

Uther era más crítico, pero el acepto que esto podía funcionar, la muchacha todavía tenía mucho que aprender sobre refinamiento, pero esta era su primera participación oficial en la corte y lo hacía bastante pasable según sus estándares.

"Ella se ve radiante" Susurra su esposa "Nimueh realmente hizo un buen trabajo, incluso logro emparejar el cabello y cubrir la cicatriz del cuello"

"Arthur todavía no ha aceptado, pero si, si esto es lo que Nimueh puede hacer en un día, quizás en dos años ella puede ser adecuada para esposa de Arthur" Ygraine solo sacude su cabeza en desaprobación.

¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡

"La pareja del baile luce encantadora" Dice Leonard sentado al lado de Morgana

"Si, Merlín a crecido más de lo que creí, esa ropa no le hacía justicia" Replica de mal humor

"Morgana, no puedes continuar molesta porque perdiste"

"No estoy molesta Leonard, ser segundo lugar es perfectamente respetable" dice enfurruñada

"No puedes culparme por lo que sucedió"

"No estoy culpando a nadie" Ella reclama molesta.

"Pero accidentalmente he ofendido a tan preciosa dama, mi honor no estará en paz hasta que se que he obtenido tu perdón"

"Poesía no es lo tuyo Leonard" Se burla con una sonrisa "no tienes la sinceridad y las expresiones necesarias, ahora tu hermano, el puede hacer que cualquier corazón lata con fuerza"

"Entonces mi pequeño hermano a obtenido la mejor de las bendiciones"

"O, calla, no estoy molesta, bien, si, estoy molesta, merezco una revancha"

"Si es el deseo de la dama, solo espero que ella no se ofenda cuando he ganado la contienda"

"Eso lo veremos, todos saben que Drogon es el dragón más veloz del reino"

"En eso tendré que contradecir, a mi gran dolor admito que el dragón mas rápido del reino pertenece a Arthur Pendragon"

"En eso tengo que admitir que tienes razón" Por lo menos Arthur no era tan buen jinete, ese dragón podría ganar solo la mayoría de las contiendas si ese era su deseo.

¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡

Arthur la dejó sola, y ella se sentía como estar encerrada en un hoyo de culebras.

Merlín era el centro de atención, y odiaba cada momento de él, ¿Cómo Arthur podía soportarlo? Ella deseaba volver a ser sirviente y ocultarse detrás de las columnas, ella ve su oportunidad de algo de paz sentándose junto a su hermano más joven.

"Edgard, no te he visto últimamente, ¿No asististe a los torneos?" el joven le da una sonrisa amable antes de responder.

"Merlín, permíteme decirte que estas increíblemente hermosa" le dice con sinceridad "Y no, por desgracia, no participe en la emisión de estos días, la movilidad es algo difícil para mí" Dice señalando su pierna faltante, y Merlín recuerda que el príncipe más joven sufrió un accidente hace varios años donde perdió la pierna izquierda.

También, el no fue premiado con buena salud, por lo que tenía una condición débil.

"No veo como eso debe ser un factor de asistir o no a los torneos"

"Prefiero evitar las miradas de decepción"

"No creo…"

"Merlín" La interrumpe suavemente "Se que lo hemos hablado antes, estoy perfectamente consciente que aunque mi cuerpo sea débil, no lo es mi mente, ni mi magia, pero el pueblo no puede dejar de ver mi pierna faltante y no deseo tener el recordatorio de su decepción, creo que Uther lo ha remarcado bastante"

"No me parece justo"

"Es la vida que nos ha tocado vivir, es deber de nosotros encontrar la justicia, y la felicidad, no me arrepiento de estar vivo, y un día podre cumplir mi sueño, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, hoy es también tu gran día, reina del torneo, Arthur es un joven afortunado"

"Fue un estimulo del momento, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes seria Ygraine la que tendría la corona"

"Pero Arthur te eligió, a pesar de todo, eso debe contar para algo, yo realmente lo envidio poder tener la opción de mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente" dice en un suspiro, mirando a Mithian.

"¿Tú sientes algo por Mithian?" Pregunta en sorpresa "¿No sabía que se conocían?"

"Ella es la flor más hermosa, otro sueño imposible, pero al menos tengo el privilegio de poder apreciar su belleza, al verla solo puedo darle gracias a la diosa por no haber nacido ciego"

"Podrías hacer más que eso"

"nunca soñaría con atar a un ser celestial, ¿Quién soy yo para atrapar los fuegos de su espíritu?"

Merlín iba a decir algo cuando Arthur volvió a la habitación, y no parecía de buen humor, prácticamente echaba rayos, entonces la golpeo como un rayo, el contrato, Nimueh espero hasta este momento para decirle a Arthur.

Lo más probable era que rechazo, se tranquilizo a si misma.

Ella acepto que podía ser buena idea, pero no esperaba que él acordara, no había ninguna buena razón de parte de Arthur para aceptar, y ella sabía que él tenía una atracción por Gwen desde el año anterior.

La mirada de triunfo que Nimueh le dio no ayudo a aliviar sus miedos.

Hace 20 minutos

Arthur salió del salón por petición de Nimueh, él sabía que ella tramaba algo, y que no iba estar de acuerdo con cualquier plan que trazaba la sacerdotisa.

"No estoy interesado en un contrato de Matrimonio, mucho menos uno mágico" Dice Arthur con molestia cuando escucha la propuesta de Nimueh "Y no puedo creer que mi padre acepte esto, es Merlín, justo hace unas noches decía que ella no era apropiada para mi"

"Es cuestión de honor e imagen, y no es como has aceptado cualquier otra persona, y puede ser que insinuara que es posible que tus intereses estén dirigidos hacia otro lado, que reduciría marginalmente las posibilidades de un heredero, no como hay algo de malo, creo que las relaciones entre hombres puede ser ardiente, pero Uther no compartió mi humor"

No era una completa mentira, Nimueh se lo había insinuado en anteriores ocasiones a Uther para molestarlo.

"Tú tienes una mente torcida" Exclama Arthur con molestia, conociendo la manera de pensar de la sacerdotisa, esta era una manera que ella jugaba con las palabras para dirigir sus pensamientos en la dirección que deseaba.

"Tu padre a desfilado docenas de doncellas, ¿No hay alguna que gane tu favor?" Pregunta Nimueh

Sin querer, los pensamientos de Arthur se dirigieron a Guinivere, el día de los torneos, cuando había cumplido su sueño de victoria.

La muchacha que le dijo que roncaba como un cerdo

Quien le llamo un mentiroso cuando no quiso decir de donde la comida había venido, la que solo pidió de él mostrar algo de humildad.

_Un buen Lord debe respetar a la gente sin importar quien sea_

La muchacha que dijo la verdad en su cara, la misma muchacha que era hija de un herrero y era orgullosa de ser sirvienta.

La muchacha que él beso cuando ella le entrego el pañuelo para darle suerte, en aquel instante no eran noble y siervo, solo Guinevere y Arthur.

"Arthur, se que eres un poco posesivo de Merlín" Dice Nimueh en tono condescendiente "Te estoy haciendo un favor"

"No lo soy, no me importa con quien habla Merlín, no deseo un contrato con ella"

"Bien, si es tu deseo" cede la sacerdotisa, Arthur la mira con desconfianza.

"Si, eso deseo"

"Está bien, si no deseas entonces no" No insiste la sacerdotisa "Prometí a tus padres que no los forzaría, Uther no ve una unión muy buena, Merlín no tiene mucha dote, les diré que olviden todo el asunto, ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"Me parece bien" Dice Arthur feliz de terminar la discusión.

"Ahora tendré que hablar con Balinor sobre un acuerdo con Edgard" la sacerdotisa camina en dirección a Balinor pero Arthur la detiene

"Espera, ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Arthur, ¿Crees que hago contratos por placer? Merlín ahora es mi aprendiz, ella no dispone de mucha protección, mira como la están viendo, parecen lobos que desean un pedazo de carne"

Arthur no había notado, pero era verdad, ella era el centro completo de atención, y algunas miradas no eran exactamente corteses.

Nimueh solo sonríe ante la reacción de su hijo, si fuera un animal estaría gruñendo y parecía listo a cortar algunas personas en trocitos, esto era justo lo que ella buscaba.

"Hable de esto con Balinor y Uther, ellos accedieron a que era una buena protección, y después de dos años pueden romper el compromiso, como ustedes son amigos y eres mi querido sobrino, pensé que sería cortes ofrecerte primero, pero si tu no deseas, le hare la oferta a Edgard, estará bajo la protección de la familia real, y sabes que el muchacho a tenido siempre un interés en Merlín"

"Dudo que Merlín este de acuerdo con esto"

"Ella ya firmo el contrato" Dice Nimueh y le pasa el contrato a Arthur, que lo miraba sin poder creerlo

"Como la convenciste que aceptara esto" Pregunta indignado y traicionado, lo peor, estaba la firma del Rey que aceptaba el compromiso, y el de sus padres, incluso el de Gaius y Alicia, Arthur podía sentir la magia del contrato, esto no era un engaño, Nimueh podía estar jugando algo pero el contrato definitivamente no era falso.

Y lo peor, no había nombre para el novio, Nimueh tenía razón, cualquier persona podía firmar esto.

"Ella es una muchacha inteligente, sabe que necesita protección, claro que ella planea romper el compromiso en dos años, pero está dispuesta a hacer lo solicitado por el contrato, como participar activamente en el cortejo, asistir a un numero de citas, ya sabes contrato estándar, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que Edgard la tratara con respeto"

"El es un idiota, ¿Qué tipo de protección podría proporcionar?, no puede ni desafiar a alguien en duelo"

"El es muy inteligente, y Merlín no parece tener problemas el hablar con él" Si, Merlín hablaba muy animadamente con el príncipe dicho, Nimueh podía escuchar los dientes del futuro rey rechinar.

"Es la burla de la corte, la gente pasa sobre él"

"Arthur, eso es grosero, solo por que no pueda ser un guerrero no lo hace un bufón, pensé que tu admirabas su inteligencia y su determinación para ser útil al reino a pesar de su accidente"

"Si pero…" Arthur no sabe que contestar "No me parece adecuado y no creo que acepte"

"Yo estoy segura que sí, pero si no acepta se lo pediré a Bernard"

"El tiene una amante, y es un mujeriego"

"No puede casar a Morgause, y sabes que siempre ha tenido un interés en Merlín, claro, tendré que enseñarle a la muchacha sobre cómo defenderse de comportamiento inadecuado y acoso, pero lo iba a hacer de todos modos"

Arthur sabía que lo jugaban, que estaba jugando con las reglas de la sacerdotisa, peor, ella sabía que él sabía, la sacerdotisa planeo esto desde el principio, lo inteligente seria no entrometerse en esto, pero solo el pensamiento de Edgard, o peor, Bernard que firma esto hacia su sangre hervir, sus acusaciones eran validas después de todo, uno era un idiota y el otro vivía durmiendo con mujeres, él conocía a Nimueh, no había indicio de engaño en esa parte, si él no accede ira a hacer la solicitud a Balinor.

El rey nunca ha podido negarle algo a Nimueh.

Sin un pensamiento firmo la cosa maldita con la pluma de ave que Nimueh tenía lista, por lo menos su padre ya no podría desfilarle muchachas hasta romper el compromiso, solo eran dos años después de todo.

Por un instante sus pensamientos volvieron a Guinivere, no quería aceptar que se estaba sintiendo atraído hacia ella desde el día que infiltro a los torneos de justa, pero eso era algo inútil, su padre primero expulsaría a la sirvienta de Morgana que aceptar una relación.

Y ese beso.

"_Lo que paso mientras estaba contigo… me temo que mi padre nunca entenderá"_

"_No tienes que explicarlo" Pero tenía, él no debió invadir su hogar, no debió hacer todas esas exigencias._

_No debió besarla_

"_Quizás en un futuro" Continua la joven "las cosas serán diferentes" _

Pero Arthur sabía que no serian, y aun ahora no debe, pero no puede olvidarla, y ahora con este contrato, siente un sentido irracional que está traicionando a Guinivere.

"¿Por qué dice que después de 6 años es irrompible?" Dice asustado al leer la última línea

"Yo prefería 4, pero tu madre insistió en 6, si después de 6 años de compromiso no tienen un buen motivo para romperlo no veo por qué no finalizarlo de una vez"

Nimueh salió con una gran sonrisa y Arthur solo se queda sentado sintiéndose un idiota.

¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡

Al ver el contrato firmado Balinor podía decir con toda sinceridad que Nimueh lo aterrorizaba, el accedió a esto, pero realmente no espero que todo se moviera tan rápido, esta mañana confirmo que ha tenido una hija bajo su techo por 16 años, y ahora estaba anunciando su compromiso.

Pero no valía la pena retrasar lo que ahora era inevitable, era peor mantenerlo en secreto o esperar para dar el anuncio, Balinor se paro, llamando la atención de los invitados, ahora que Arthur había aceptado, no había ninguna razón para no seguir con el plan de Nimueh.

Damas y Caballeros, visitantes de tiernas lejanas, es con gran alegría que felicito, no solo a los campeones del torneo, pero también a todos los que participaron para hacer este evento posible, es con nuestra unidad que Camelot y los reinos aliados pueden mantenerse fuerte, estos torneos han contado con gran emoción, no solo tuvimos el honor de ver a la hermosa joya de Nemeth mostrar sus increíbles habilidades, y mostrar su orgullo como nación aliada" Dice señalando a la princesa Mithian, y solicitando que se acerque al frente "Esperemos que ella nos brinde el honor de visitar mas nuestro reino"

"Estaré encantada su majestad" Saluda ella con humildad

"También un aplauso a nuestros ganadores del torneo de dragón" Otro aplauso de alabanza.

"Y finalmente, tenemos no solamente un nuevo campeón para el torneo, también tenemos una nueva reina, aplausos para nuestros jóvenes" dice mientras hace que Arthur y Merlín estén parados juntos recibiendo la atención de manera incomoda, ambos sospechaban cuales serian las siguientes palabras del rey.

"Y honrando la antigua tradición, me complace anunciar que esta encantadora pareja ha decidido iniciar oficial y formalmente el periodo de Cortejo, una ovación a los comprometidos.

Había varios aplausos ante la noticia, incluyendo un "Finalmente" de Morgana, y mientras que no todos estaban contentos, había una en especial que había sido afectada por el aviso.

¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡

Esto no era algo que Gwen había esperado, ella nunca pensó que Uther aceptaría a alguien como Merlín como esposa de su hijo.

Gwen no sabía cómo sentirse, una voz en su interior le dijo que debe ser feliz, ambos eran sus amigos, se conocían de la infancia, pero otra parte de ella se sentía traicionada, ella había esperado, ante toda la posibilidad, algo imposible, pero ahora.

Verlos así, Merlín parecía tan hermosa, y Arthur, ambos parecían igual de incómodos con la atención, pero listos para apoyar al otro.

En ese instante parecían tan bien juntos, como si nacieran con ese propósito.

Así es como debe de ser.

Esos dos eran como dos partes de un conjunto.

Ella no podía soportarlo más.

Gwen sabía que Merlín la notó inmediatamente cuando ella salió de la habitación, pero no importa, deseo salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero no pudo ir más allá del final del pasillo.

"Gwen" Llama Merlín, y Gwen se alegra que Arthur no está con ella "Esto no es, esto es… " La muchacha respira "Quiero decir, Arthur…"

"Merlín" La para Gwen antes que la otra se enrede mas en sus palabras "Estoy feliz" y ella realmente estaba, porque nadie merecía más a Arthur que Merlín.

La muchacha que ha estado siempre a su lado.

La que daría cualquier cosa por Arthur.

Incluyendo su misma felicidad.

"No, yo se que ustedes tienen algo especial" Dice Merlín "Esto fue una decisión de último minuto, pero puedo asegurar"

"No necesitas asegurar nada, entiendo" Dice Gwen "Estoy feliz, porque ustedes son mis amigos, y estoy feliz que Arthur tendrá a alguien que realmente ama, no hay dos personas que lo merecen más que ustedes"

"Nosotros no nos sentimos de esa manera"

"No hay necesidad de engaño, lo que nosotros tuvimos era un sueño Merlín, lo he sabido siempre, pero ustedes" Suspira en decepción "El vinculo que los une es más fuerte que el mío"

"Acepte para que Uther no comprometiera a Arthur con otra noble" miente Merlín, pero Gwen no lo sabría "ustedes todavía pueden…"

"No Merlín" Lo corta Gwen "Arthur era un sueño, algo imposible, lo he entendido siempre, pero ahora puedo dejarlo ir, por que se que será feliz, y yo también debo buscar mi propia felicidad"

Y con esto Gwen la dejo sola en el pasillo, Merlín solo podía ver a la futura reina retirarse sin mirar atrás.

¿Qué había hecho?

Fin del capitulo

"Sir William de Deira" Como han de saber, capitulo 2-2 de Merlín, The Once And Future Queen. Lo siento si incomoda pero para la trama hice que este evento ocurriera alrededor de dos años anterior, obviamente ningún asesino, ni tampoco un arma afilada oculta en la justa, pero Bernard es muy talentoso y casi lo mato en el primer encuentro.

Para aclarar, en este torneo no hay reina del amor y la Belleza, solo en las luchas con la espada.

Aunque me inclino a Merthur, parejas todavía indecisas, Arthur acepta que siente atracción a Gwen, y posesividad sobre Merlín, Lancelot no se sentirá atraído a Merlín, pero tendrán una amistad cercana, y con Gwen será amor a primera vista, no necesito explicar cómo reaccionara Arthur ante esto, y como no puede poner a Merlín a limpiar establos como hace en la serie cuando esta molesto, creo que tienen una idea de quién se va a ofrecer cuando llegue a Camelot.

Los establos estarán muy limpios.

Es algo difícil elegir entre las dos porque Gwen le dice la verdad a Arthur en la cara de manera que él escuche y deja un impacto profundo en él, Merlín es demasiado sutil en ese aspecto, pero como en la serie, sigue demasiado los caprichos de Arthur, ella es la piedra angular en la que puede contar y confía en ella más que en nadie, incluso si la mayoría de veces no escucha sus concejos.

Para aclarar, Bernard tiene una vida más liberar que el príncipe Arthur, es obvio que ha dormido con Morgause y ha tenido otras, pero no vive durmiendo con mujeres, Arthur está exagerando un poco las cosas.

Si están preguntando si las condiciones de Lancelot cambiaron, no, es exactamente igual, la única diferencia es que Nimueh falsifico mejor sus papeles, ella no hizo eso pensando en arruinar las oportunidades de Arthur con Gwen, ella simplemente se encontró con Lancelot mientras regresaba a Camelot y pensó que era un aliado importante que Arthur tenga a mano, y Arthur realmente ocupaba alguien que llene el lugar de caballero.

En el próximo capítulo entran Lancelot y Elyan, los que esperan a Gwaine, lamento desilusionarlos pero no aparecerá hasta mucho después, también, una interacción más cercana con los 3 príncipes de Camelot en el próximo capítulo.

Y el dragón de Arthur, es pequeño pero estoy segura que todos lo amaran.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado Reviews, me encanta leer sus comentarios, mientras más largos mejor

Ara: No sé cuando capítulos serán, dependerá que como decida avanzar la historia y si nuevas ideas no hacen estallar en mi cabeza, pero tratare de seguir la linera de la serie, Merlín es dragón Lord, y por el acuerdo debe ser rey o reina, según prefiera, ahora el reto será como convertir a Arthur en rey. Los 5 de los caballeros formaran parte importante de la historia, y Gwaine si intentara ganar la atención de Merlín, pero Lancelot solo la vera como una amiga, eso no evitara que Arthur este celoso.

Hecate-Keres: Nimueh ha tomado un papel muy importante en la relación, pero ella no hará mas de lo que ha hecho, aunque pienso que el daño que hizo a la relación Gwen-Arthur ha sido mortal, y está en estado de agonía, pero todavía puede resucitar si deseo, aunque no sedeo centrarme tanto en los líos de amor, esta era la mejor manera que pensó Nimueh para educar a Arthur, ella necesita el apoyo de Uther y de Balinor, es bien consiente que no puede hacerlo sola, espero que te guste este capítulo, me encetaron tus comentarios, deja más.

lya stark y tatao: Trate de apresurarme en sacar el capitulo antes del fin de mes, espero que les guste, estaré esperando sus comentarios.


	8. Interludio: Lancelot du lac

Interludio: Lancelot du lac

Lancelot du lac era un joven que vivió en un pequeño pueblo al norte en las fronteras de Camelot, hasta que lo perdió todo, saqueadores masacraron todo, madre, padre, amigos, entonces decidió que dedicaría su vida a seguir su sueño y luchar contra la tiranía, para ayudar al inocente, el seria caballero, no por gloria o dinero, pero porque sentía que los caballeros representaban todo aquello que deseaba ser, personas de honor, personas que protegen al pueblo.

Y de esta manera procedió su viaje a Camelot, no sabiendo de requisitos o nivel de habilidad, solo un joven con grandes sueños, cruzaba el bosque, hasta que escucho algo y vio a unos bandidos rodeando a una mujer sola, el no podía ver su rostro ya que la capucha y capote la cubrían completamente pero era obviamente una mujer.

Bien, podían ser más de 20 bandidos, pero Lancelot no podía quedarse viendo sin hacer nada, desenvaino una espada vieja que trajo de su pueblo y los enfrento con firmeza.

"Dejen a la dama sola"

"Ho, miren, un niño que se cree caballero" Se ríe un de los hombre

"Sera mejor que te retires" Dice la mujer suavemente, la voz era de alguien joven "No hay necesidad de que te arriesgues" Pero Lancelot se niega

"No, No pudo hacerlo Mylady"

Y como si fuera una señal los hombres se abalanzan contra el aspirante de caballero, Lancelot era muy talentoso, pero no tenía la experiencia y el nivel para lucharlos a todos, uno de ellos logro herirlo en el brazo y lo obligo a soltar su espada, mientras que otro le ataca por la espalda y le deja una herida profunda, en ese instante su vida paso por sus ojos, todas esas horas perdidas para morir aquí.

Y de pronto, todos los hombres cayeron atrás, y eso fue lo último que vio el joven antes de caer inconsciente.

Debieron de pasar horas, el sol se estaba ocultando cuando debía lo último que sabia faltaba poco para medio día, el levanta la cabeza y ve a la mujer escribiendo tranquilamente algo en un libro, ¿Qué ella hacia? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo?

"Eso fue algo absurdo" Dice la mujer, esta vez tenia la capucha abajo y podía ver que era muy hermosa "Enfrentarlos de esa manera, fue absurdo"

"No podía simplemente quedarme sin hacer nada" contesta el joven, y nota que sus heridas estaban curadas "Usted me curo, ¿Cómo? ¿Es usted…?"

"¿Hechicera?" Termina Nimueh "Si"

"Escuche que la magia podía hacer cosas increíbles, pero nunca había visto algo así, es realmente sorprendente" Dice en maravilla

"Esto no es nada para alguien con mis capacidad" Contesta con simpleza, sin quitar la vista del libro y sin dejar de escribir

"Soy Lancelot, ¿Puedo preguntar el nombre de mi salvador?"

"Nimueh, Suma sacerdotisa de la antigua religión y hechicera de la corte de Camelot" Contesta con diversión, ella solo lo dijo para desconcertarlo, y lo había hecho muy bien.

Ahora sí, Lancelot se sentía como un verdadero idiota, el había escuchado historias de las sacerdotisas, incluso un ejército tendría problemas al enfrentarse a una de ellas.

"Yo…" Abre y cierra la boca sin saber que decir

"Lamento si espere en ayudar, pero tenía curiosidad como planeabas dirigirlo, debo de reconocer, ese fue un movimiento valiente, absurdo, pero valiente"

"Gracias" Trata de tomarlo como cumplido y no el insulto que era.

"¿Y hacia dónde se dirige?, este camino es muy peligroso para viajar solo"

"Voy a Camelot" Dice con entusiasmo "Deseo hacer caballero"

"¿Caballero? ¿Por qué?" Pregunta con interés, levantando la vista y viéndolo a los ojos por primera vez en la conversación.

"Desde que era niño, era mi ambición venir aquí, ser un caballero de Camelot" dice Lancelot con pasión "Se que estas pensando, que yo espero mucho, después de todo, ¿quién soy yo? Ellos siempre escogen a los mejores y más valientes del reino

"No puedo negar que cabrias adentro, al menos en la parte de valor" Se rie Nimueh ""¿Y tú eres noble por casualidad?"

"Santo Dios, no, ¿Por qué pregunta?"

"¿Sabes cuál es el primer código de caballero?"

"No, nunca he escuchado algo así" pregunta confundido

"El primer código de Camelot, solo los de sangre noble pueden ser caballeros, si no eres un noble, no veo como puedes ser caballero" Contesta la bruja con tranquilidad "Así que, a menos que tengas un sello de nobleza en alguna parte, tendrás que despedirte de tus sueños"

"Entonces, mi sueño estaba condenado desde el comienzo" Dice Lancelot con tristeza "¿No hay alguna manera?"

"Uther creó los caballeros para proteger el reino de los que desean destruirlo" Recita Nimueh la historia publica "El sabía que tenía que confiar en esos caballeros con su vida, los eligió entre las familias que juraron alianza con él, así nació el primer código de Caballero, y desde ese día, solo los hijos nobles han sido caballeros"

"Yo no sabía" Dice con tristeza "He dedicado tanto, cada hora libre, y ahora, parece que mi viaje termina, todo lo que pelee, desperdiciado"

"Al menos estas vivo, mucho mejor de lo puede ser que sea hace algunas horas ¿Has pensado en ser jinete?" Pregunta Nimueh "Rey Balinor los creo, como Uther, para defensa del reino, pero necesitas ser bueno en armas que lanzan, y en magia"

"No tengo magia" Contesta desanimado "y soy algo decente en el arco, pero nunca podría ser un jinete, me dedique más a las armas usadas por los caballeros, lanza, espada, escudo"

"Bien, intentaste ayudarme, tienes la Fortaleza, Coraje y Disciplina para ser caballero, así que me estoy sintiendo algo caritativa" dice la sacerdotisa mientras guarda el libro y sus cosas en su bolsa de viaje, registra algo y finalmente saca un papel en blanco "Tengo conocimiento de las familias nobles, podría crearte un sello que te permita pasarte como noble"

"¿En serio?" Pero luego sacude la cabeza "No, eso sería una mentira, es contra de lo que representan"

"¿Incluso si te permitiría ser caballero?"

"Eso sería una mentira"

"Sabes, en este instante podría convencerte" Dice Nimueh "Lo deseas con todo tu ser, y solo estas buscando una oportunidad, una razón de decir si, es más, se exactamente que decir para lograr eso" susurra en un tono malévolo, y Lancelot juraba que todo alrededor se volvía más oscuro "Te podría decir que esto es como poner un pie en la puerta, una vez que logres entrar serias reconocido por tus propios logros, porque no es justo que no puedas probar para caballero debido a la sangre con que naciste"

"Yo…" Se para Lancelot sin saber que decir, Nimueh hacia una excelente representación de una serpiente lista para pulsar

"Pero puedo decirte ahora que eso no es verdad, si entras con una mentira, vivirás una mentira sin importar tus logros en el futuro, vivirás con el miedo por siempre a ser descubierto, siempre sabiendo que no eres uno de ellos, todo por una mentira, dime, piensa bien la respuesta ¿Aun así querrías ser caballero?"

"Yo, yo deseo ser caballero" Dice Lancelot después de un momento "Pero no deseo eso, usted tiene razón, solo buscaba una excusa para aceptar, pero si lo hago, entonces manchare mi sueño" la desilusión era palpable en su tono "Yo quería proteger al inocente, tal vez pueda probarme aunque sea como sirviente de un caballero, lo hare, pero será con honestidad"

"Bien, esa era la respuesta que buscaba, entonces Lancelot, te convertiré en caballero" y repentinamente parecía que el lugar aclaro

"Pero usted dijo"

"Que no sería en base a mentiras, el requisito es ser sangre noble, pero lo que no sabes es que varias familias nobles murieron en la guerra, y varias huyeron perdiendo su titulo, es muy posible que alguien que no sabe sea de herencia noble, solo necesito confirmar"

"¿Confirmar? ¿Cómo podría ser? Mis padres eran campesinos"

"Bien, no perdemos nada con investigar, tengo el hechizo para eso, tal vez no lo sabes, pero antes, si una persona deseo una maestría en magia, debía renunciar a títulos de propiedad, eso era un requisito instalado por las sacerdotisas, y con la guerra, muchas familias se perdieron, Uther, al descubrir que yo era de una familia noble" No que él se entero en la otra línea del tiempo, ella no tenia causa de decirle, el tema salió cuando discutían temas del reinado con Balinor "Y perdí mi lugar por esas leyes, se indigno, el puede no gustarle la magia, pero su obsesión con la nobleza es más fuerte, así que de esta manera se creó una forma de rastrar la descendencia de esta persona"

Esto era algo de estimulo del momento, pero era una buena oportunidad, ella creería que era destino, pero ella temía que fuera destino.

Ella tenía dudas sobre esto, pero Lancelot los necesitaba, y tanto Arthur como Merlín ocuparían a Lancelot, sus destinos están entrelazados, ella falsificaría la prueba si necesitara, ella, a diferencia del caballero, podía vivir perfectamente con una mentira, pero ella estaba segura que por lo menos uno de sus padres era de origen noble, ella solo tenía que probarlo.

"¿Deseas intentarlo?" Sugiere la sacerdotisa "No pierdes nada"

"¿Qué tendría que hacer?" Pregunta con duda

"Solo haz lo que te indique, yo hare la magia"

Los resultados eran interesantes, la madre de Lancelot, Elena, era al parecer única hija de Ban de Benwick, también una bastarda, de seguro hija con alguna sirviente, pero lo interesante era la familia, una familia que fue eliminada casi al mismo tiempo que intentaron limpiar la línea Pendragon, Lancelot podía usar su sello al ser no solo miembro, si no también heredero, pero obviamente la familia perdió todo en la guerra.

Bien, Lancelot no pedía la tierra

Y al parecer su padre era hijo bastarde de sir Hector de Maris, perfecto, la familia estaba difunta y él caballero había perdido todo de todos modos, solo tenía que cambiar unas cosas para hacer parecer sus padres legítimos y reclamar el sello del abuelo, la magia después de todo no reconoce matrimonios ya que son simples contratos de papel, a no ser que sean matrimonios mágicos, pero para estas pruebas todos los hijos podían aparecer como herederos legítimos si los herederos señalados morían.

Ella comunico sus resultados arreglados al joven, claro los resultados arreglados.

"¿es verdad? ¿No es una broma?" pregunta en asombro al ver el árbol y el sello

"Tengo autoridad para recrear sellos de nobleza, si estos fueron perdidos por cualquier motivo" Eso era verdad, era parte del proyecto para devolver los títulos que las antiguas sacerdotisas habían quitado "No hay dinero, ni tierra, lo único que cuentas es con el sello y el árbol genealógico para probar la sangre noble, eso quiere decir que no puedes empezar como caballero"

"¿Entonces…?"

"Tienes que servir a un caballero de la nobleza como escudero hasta que te pruebes como caballero, el tiempo varia, pero generalmente es de 6 años, menos si te pruebas en combate"

"¿Qué tendría que hacer como escudero? ¿Quién me tomaría?" Pregunta con entusiasmo

"Lamentablemente ser escudero es casi como ser sirviente personal, por lo menos no tienes que lavar los calcetines sucios" Se ríe la sacerdotisa "Es un cruce entre sirviente y aprendiz, dependiendo del caballero a quien sirves, ellos deben ser los mentores, y enseñarles las reglas de caballería, como pago, debes limpiar y pulir la armadura, mantener las armas, el caballo, y accesorios de caballería preparados, no necesitas cocinar, lavar su ropa, ordenar la habitación, limpiar establos, pero algunos caballeros piden eso, lamentablemente el escudero debe servir al caballero, la excepción es que él pida algo que va en contra del honor de caballería, con esas condiciones, ¿Todavía deseas intentarlo?"

"No importa, mi sueño es ser caballero, no importa si tengo que limpiar los establos para lograrlo, Dios me ha brindado esta nueva oportunidad, hoy, cuando pensé dos veces que mi sueño había terminado" Luego continua un poco triste "Pero no se qué familia podría aceptarme"

"Bien, puedo recomendarte a una si deseas"

"No podría pedir más de usted, ya debo demasiado" Ante esto Nimueh solo se echa a reír

"Oh Lancelot, tan inocente, no te preocupes, me pagaras con intereses" Ante esa sonrisa siniestra, Lancelot no podía dejar de pensar que quizás había hecho trato con el diablo.

Llegaron a Camelot el siguiente día al medio día, lastimosamente Lancelot no pudo ver los torneos de caballería ya que tuvo que certificar la veracidad del sello y ser reconocido en los expedientes de Camelot.

Lancelot temblaba de nerviosismo, todo el tiempo esperando que dijeran que los documentos eran falsos.

"sir Hector de Maris" Susurra a quien supo después era el hijo menor del rey "No es bueno hablar mal de los muertos, pero el hombre era un enemigo en la guerra, no te recomiendo que menciones que eres su nieto" aconseja el príncipe, "Ahora, Sir Ban Benwick, el era uno de los aliados más fuertes de la familia Pendragon, Uther estará feliz que alguien sobrevivió"

El joven parece echar magia en el sello de la nobleza Benwick, antes de ponerlo abajo "Si, todo está en orden, no que dudaba de cualquier manera, Nimueh hace un trabajo impecable, ella me enseño después de todo – incluso como hacer trampa – pensó el joven, el noto obviamente que Nimueh había cambiado algo, pero realmente no importaba, el no era un extremista como Uther, y no era como alguien mas podría distinguir el cambio.

Las líneas estaban extintas de todos modos, Por lo menos no era un sello falso o un intento de robo de Línea, a él no le hubiera importado pero si se descubría se armaría un lio.

"Bien, todo está en orden" Dice mientras coloca el sello real de Camelot como comprobante del sello de nobleza "Pondré al día los libros, puedes venir a recoger el sello de nobleza por la mañana"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, regresa mañana a primera hora por él"

"Muchas gracias, no sabe cuando le agradezco su alteza"

"Solo es mi trabajo" Encoje el príncipe, mientras observa al aspirante de caballero casi flotar de felicidad.

El solo sacude la cabeza antes de hablar "¿Qué te propones Nimueh?" Dice al aire, y la sacerdotisa lanza su ilusión

"Edgard, tan listo, de los tres eres mi favorito, sabía que notarias"

"Si, ya lo has dicho" Dice con desinterés "tú no eres exactamente altruista Nimueh, ¿Qué planeas con ese pobre chico?"

"Algo grande, cosas grandes están cerca mi querido" Edgard solo sacude la cabeza con frustración

"Está bien, mi conciencia me dejara dormir mejor si no lo sé" Dice al fin, entonces levanta la cabeza "¿Soy yo o algo está sucediendo en la arena?"

"Parece que es mi señal, gracias por la ayuda" dice Nimueh antes de desaparecer.

Parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes

¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~

Al día siguiente, Lancelot conoció al caballero que esperaba servir, Nimueh había advertido antes de dejarlo a los mercedes del joven caballero, que probarían su determinación antes de su valor con las armas, que no sería fácil y que tendría que tener mucha paciencia.

También que nunca mintiera, algo que era odiado entre caballeros, era la mentira.

"_Eso es algo solo para los caballeros, los hechiceros, sobre todo aquellos que se especializan en ilusión, tienden a mentir, torcer y manipular las palabras como el pan de cada día, al menos desde el punto de vista de los caballeros, una verdad puede ser una mentira de acuerdo a como se dice, además, es su culpa si caen en engaños tan fácilmente" Se ríe la sacerdotisa._

Y ahora aquí estaba.

"¿Así que deseas ser mi escudero?" Pregunta sir Arthur

"Si milord"

Y después la pesadilla comenzó

"¿Qué no puedes poner una armadura? No seas idiota, esto no va de esa manera"

"¿Estás loco? La armadura no se pule de esa manera, desgastas las runas y rompes la protección, ¿Quieres que explote en tu cara? ¿Qué no sabes nada? Una chica puliría mejor que tu"

"Este no es un caballo de granja, es un corcel fino y debes cepillarlo con cuidado, el cuero debe estar pulido y limpio o lo dañara, ¿Acaso deseas matar al pobre caballo?"

"… y después que termines espero que saques a los perros, confió en que no tengo que explicar cómo sacar a pasear un perro"

"He, no su alteza"

"Era retorico, ¿Sabes qué significa?" Lancelot iba a contestar cuando Arthur lo interrumpe otra vez "Olvídalo, el ingenio obviamente se pierde en ti, Deseo todo esto pulido para mañana"Dice el caballero como despedida.

Bien, Lancelot no podría decir que no le advirtieron, pero si esto era lo que ocupaba para ser caballero, entonces lo haría, y nada podría pararlo de su sueño.

¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~¡~

Nimueh no recordó todo inmediatamente, a diferencia de Merlin, ella estaba despierta cuando ocurrió, fue un fenómeno imposible de describir, lo más cercano era como si magia, mucha magia, como nunca había sentido, salió de la tierra cubriendo el cielo, pero aun así era una simplificación, la misma tierra, el aire, el cielo, parecían vibrantes, regocijante, e incluso la misma magia personal no era inmune, ella estaba segura que varios hechiceros sintieron algo dependiendo de su poder, en ese momento ella no podía comprender por qué.

Las deducciones de Morgause, y probablemente de varios, eran la más lógica, un grupo de hechiceros – mucha más fuertes que el promedio - debió hacer un ritual, ¿Su propósito? Eso tendría que descubrir.

Porque esto no podía ser causa de una sola persona, nadie podía tener esa clase de poder, no era simplemente posible.

Pero ella sabía que era posible, en su corazón lo sentía, algo o alguien había renacido.

Ella fue a meditar esa noche, se encerró en la cueva debajo del templo para evitar ser interrumpida aunque Morgause era la única en la isla.

Los recuerdos volvieron, pero no era algo agradable.

Casi 4 décadas de resentimiento, de rabia y amargura, el único consuelo era que esa rabia fue amortiguada después de su muerte.

Ella tomo esas memorias y las enterró en lo más profundo de su mente, eso podría ser analizado después, no quería pensar en la forma cruel que habían sido traicionados, ella, Balinor, los hechiceros que apoyaron a Uther durante la guerra civil, ¿Cómo pudo hacerles eso? Después de todo lo que habían hecho por él, ¿Esa es la manera que les paga?

Nunca había estado tan alegre que Balinor fuera el rey, no importa cuánto pensó en el pasado que Uther hubiera sido mejor.

Ahora no podría morar en eso, ella tenía una misión, ella no sabía qué precio exigiría la magia por esto, pero ella estaba dispuesta a pagarlo, cualquier cosa, eso era un método absurdo al negociar con magia, esta tiene tendencias de quitar aquello que incluso no sabías que podías perder, ella lo sabía, pero no tenía nada que dar, nada que no ha sido quitado de ella.

El precio había sido bajo o alto, dependiendo del punto de vista.

Su vida y conocimiento.

Emrys, inmortal, el hechicero más fuerte que ha existido o existirá, aquél que nació de la misma magia, el hijo de la magia en forma humana, la contraparte del que esta destinado a ser el futuro y único Rey.

Y su futuro rey.

Casi nadie podría saberlo, pero un príncipe ha nacido esta noche.

Ella no durmió esa noche, planes fueron hechos y desechados, planes que había hecho en muerte fueron modificados.

Este no era el Camelot que esperaba, era mejor y peor de muchas maneras.

A simple vista era mejor, que para aquellos que sabían, esta paz solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

La tensión entre los reinos cada día era más crítica, Uther había forjado varias alianzas pero aun esas estaban en la pregunta, el único reino que estaba más fuerte era Nemeth, el cual era demasiado pequeño para que pueda hacer cualquier cosa.

Las relaciones estaban entre cordialmente frías a detestar absolutos.

Los dragones eran un activo y un problema, eran un símbolo de fuerza, pero eran un arma que daba demasiado poder a un reino, todos lo sabían, y lo peor, el rey era un Dragón Lord, aunque consiguieran sus propios dragones estos serían voltearían en su contra en el capricho del dragonLord, los dragones no podrían desobedecer al rey de Camelot, ninguna cantidad de hechizos o crianza cambiarían eso.

Incluso un hechizo que impidiera al dragón oír las ordenes era útil, Emrys no sabría, pero cuando el utiliza sus comandos, su alma y la del dragón resuenan, esa era magia del alma, rara y casi nunca estudiada.

O quizás él lo sabía, eso era después de todo, que permitía llamar a Kilgharrah a pesar de la distancia.

De todos modos no podía morar en eso, ella tenía mucho por hacer.

Decidió partir al amanecer, no iría a Camelot directamente, ella tenía que visitar a los líderes druidas primero para conocer que ellos sabían.

Los druidas estaban en mayor consonancia con la magia, vivían en campamentos lejos de las ciudades, y solo iban una vez al mes para negociar productos y provisiones.

Ninguno sabía nada, solo que esto era algo natural, como un fenómeno climático, no sabían de Emrys, su vista aún estaba nublada, esto era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Su última parada era Avalón, o al menos la orilla de Avalón, ella no entraría por nada, Merlín pudo derrotar a varios pero dentro de su isla el Sidhe es dios, Gaius era un idiota al mandar ahí a Merlín, era verdad que podrían salvar a Arthur, pero si negociar con la magia era caro, negociar con el Sidhe era la muerte en vida, Emrys no será mejor que un esclavo, esos duendes no perderían la oportunidad, Merlín era hijo de la magia, inmortal, tenerlo a su servicio era mejor que tener cualquier príncipe o rey bajo su control.

Una eternidad de esclavitud, ¿Qué piensas de eso Gaius? Tus concejos pudieron ser buenos al principio, pero viendo como termino.

Merlín desperdicio muchas oportunidades, pero no era como tenía tiempo, él tenía que servir a Arthur, a Gaius, y proteger a Camelot de cualquier amenaza, era obvio que no podría hacer mucho.

Bien, esta vez no podía tener ese potencial limpiando pisos o tanques de desperdicios.

Ella no podía torturar, digo, entrenar mucho al inicio, tenían que establecer algo de confianza primero, pero un régimen de entrenamiento venía a su mente.

También ella no podría garantizar cuanto viviría, había mucho que sabia y no había compartido, mucho que tenía que pasar.

Se consiguió cuadernos para escribir en su regreso a Avalon, ella cruzo el bosque de reyes pero no podía encontrar la cueva de Cristal, tal vez debe regresar con Emrys, las direcciones eran algo borrosas, el atardecer se acercaba y decidió que ya había hecho bastante progreso en estos dos días de viajes, era hora de ir a Camelot, la rueda del destino pronto empezaría a girar.

El ataque de bandidos la divirtió, Nimueh era un ejército por sí misma, pero siempre había almas desafortunadas que intentaban atacarla.

Ahora, la participación de Lancelot du Lac era algo que no espero.

¿Casualidad o destino?

¿Ayudarle o no? Lancelot era uno de los mejores caballero, amigo y confidente de Merlín, realmente, la situación se fue al piso después de la muerte de Lancelot, Merlín nunca se recuperó, Lancelot ayudo mucho más que cualquier podría imaginar al equilibrio mental de Emrys, después de su muerte, incluso en los tiempos felices, era obvio que había un eso y depresión que cargaban la hechicero.

Lancelot, quien tenía un enlace de Alma con la futura reina de Camelot, o, quien era destinada a ser la reina.

Al final la decisión era fácil, esto era un juego, y si ella necesito ganar, y para eso ella necesitaba a los jugadores fuertes en el campo, y cuanto antes mejor.

Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Tristan, Isolde y Alatar estaban en la tapa de su lista, ella era ambiciosa, los deseo a todos, todos ellos habían desempeñado un papel importante y representan algo para Camelot.

Pero ella no podría ser quien los trajera, la misma magia los traería cuando llego el momento apropiado, ella tenía que cerciorarse que ingresaran a Camelot sin problemas y no murieran.

Fin del primer interludio

Cuando leo, no me gustan los interludios, aunque tienen información útil deseo leer la historia, por eso decidí publicarlo junto al capítulo siguiente, este es incompleto pero creo que en la historia está bastante explicativo y puedo cortarlo hasta aquí, me dicen que piensan o si debí hacerlo más profundo, si desena saber más sobre el pasado de alguien me dicen y veré sobre escribir uno para ese personaje.


	9. Chapter 8: El único y futuro Warlock

Capitulo 8: El único y futuro Warlock

_Dos niños entrenaban, el muchacho de 12 años atacaba a la niña de 8 nueve_

"_Derecha, izquierda, cabeza" dice el muchacho mientras golpeaba a la joven al suelo "Realmente Merlín, como esperas mejorar si solo estas ahí parada"_

"_Creo que mis oídos zumban" dice la pequeña, Arthur la ayuda a levantarse y la muchacha saca el casco de su cabeza._

"_Arthur, esa no es la manera de tratar a una dama" Le regaña el príncipe Bernard._

"_Ella no es una dama, es Merlín" Se defiende, como si eso explicara todo_

"_Ya estoy bien, puedo continuar" Corto Merlín cualquier respuesta que el príncipe iba a dar, ella sabía que seria, era el mismo problema que cuando declaro que sería el escudero de Arthur, ella sabía que los demás querían que fuera compañía para Morgana y Gwen._

_Pero ella no quería estar con ellas, ella prefería ayudar a Arthur que estar con Morgana, y prefería jugar a caballeros que juegos de té._

"_¿No preferirías jugar conmigo? Te enseñare como montar a caballo" Ofrece el príncipe, y Arthur golpea al joven de 18 años en el tobillo_

"_Déjanos en paz pedófilo"_

"_¿Qué me llamaste mocoso?"_

"_Parece que además eres sordo"_

_La pelea término cuando Merlín lanza el casco en la cabeza de Bernard, cayendo inconsciente, ambos terminaron escondiéndose el resto de la tarde, Merlín no sabe cuál fue el castigo de Arthur, pero ella termino limpiando un tanque grande que olía horrible y era verdoso._

_Al día siguiente volvieron al campo de entrenamiento, esta vez nadie los molestó._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba la parte más alta de la torre, y bajo su luz y supervisión de la suma sacerdotisa un sencillo ritual era realizado.

"Luz de luna, justo la media noche, es la mejor hora para hacer cualquier ritual basado en agua" Explica Nimueh mientras saca el caldero y lo pone a la luz de la Luna, Merlín estaba amarrando la paja en la forma de un muñeco, usando también algunos de sus cabellos "Los rituales de fuego son mejores al medio día, cuando el sol esta en más alto y fuerte en el cielo"

"¿Qué sucede con tierra y viento?"

"Ellos son más estacionarios, rituales de tierra son buenos en primavera y verano, viento es más una época de otoño e Invierno, también, no hay que olvidar las fechas especiales, como Beltane, Yboine, Yule, Mabon, y por supuesto, Samhain, que es la mejor época para ritual sobre los muertos, el ritual de Morgana es un buen ejemplo, pero también, no es obligatorio realizarlo en esas fechas, simplemente es cuando la fuerza en ciertas ramas de la magia está en su más alto, la posibilidad de error disminuye, pero no hay necesidad si se tiene la habilidad, después de todo, convoque sin problemas al caballero negro en verano, cuando debí hacerlo en el Samhain " Luego se para un momento como para reflexionar "No sé qué tan necesario sea realizar estos rituales a nuestro nivel, sobre todo al tuyo, Cuando realice el ritual para el nacimiento de Arthur debí hacerlo en el Ostara o Beltane, pero Uther tenía prisa y lo hicimos en la próxima luna llena… justo antes de Samhain, no era una fecha conveniente para hacer un ritual de nacimiento debido a que estaba tan cerca del ritual de los muertos" No es como si Nimueh creyó en esas cosas, si, era verdad que la magia ritual era más fuerte en ciertas fechas, pero ella nunca creyó en las supersticiones sobre los significados de nacimiento, eran supersticiones en su opinión.

"Arthur nació en julio" Recuerda Merlin, no muy difícil saber, cada año se organizaba una gran celebración de cumpleaños.

"Ritual de Vida en Octubre, muerte en verano" Dijo la sacerdotisa pensando en las purgaciones "Si lo hubiera hecho correctamente Arthur hubiera nacido alrededor de Yule, la noche más larga del año, no estoy segura como se traduciría el simbolismo, pero para la magia, es una época de renacimiento, incluso dicen que la diosa renace, recuperándose de la muerte sufrida en Samhain, se dice que es la época en que brilla la esperanza en medio de la oscuridad" Ella encoge "Pero supongo que Arthur queda bien como niño del verano, resplandece como un sol, ¿Y tú Merlín? Nunca mencionaste cuando naciste, ni una vez"

Y a Nimueh le parecía algo injusto ya que Merlín tuvo que ayudar a preparar cuando celebraban el cumpleaños a Arthur, pero nunca, en ninguna de las dos vidas, han celebrado su día de nacimiento.

"Nunca vino en una conversación" Dice Inquieta "Según mi madre, Yo nací en una noche de invierno… en la celebración de Yule" Agrega algo incomoda, y Nimueh la queda viendo antes de suspirar.

"Me pregunto si hay más importancia al simbolismo de los que le di crédito, la magia tiene caminos misteriosos"

Merlín solo encoge, sin darle mucha importancia, su cumpleaños no era algo que había importado antes.

"¿Esto funcionara? El costo mágico es algo alto, ¿Es una buena idea?"

"Imposible que no funcione, Subestimas seriamente tu energía" Según sus cálculos, Merlín debe ser por lo menos 4 veces más fuerte que ella, pero necesitaba de mucho refinamiento, y su cuerpo era demasiado joven para toda esa energía "Esta es la única manera que puedo pensar para que puedas permanecer al lado de Arthur sin que los demás sospechen" Ella saca el agua y la coloca en la olla "Para el agua, mientras más mágica es, el resultado es mejor, como sacerdotisa podría usar agua de la isla de los bienaventurados, pero esto debe ser mejor, agua del lago de Avalon"

Merlín nunca había hecho algo como esto, aunque usar su sangre y cabello para esto no era algo que estaba muy cómoda en hacer.

"¿Y ahora?" Dice después de activar las runas en la caldera bajo la supervisión de Nimueh, estas brillaban con un tono azulado bajo la luz de la luna.

"Ahora, esperamos otra noche, el muñeco debe permanecer por lo menos 2 noches de luna antes de sacarlo, luego podemos comprobar que tan efectivo fue"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

La mañana siguiente fue matador para Merlín, otra noche de escaso sueño, ella odio levantarse temprano, y peor levantarse antes del amanecer, los rayos del sol todavía no han salido, pero Freya se iba hoy, y no había manera que Merlín no se despidiera de ella.

"¿Por qué tiene que irse tan temprano?" Murmura molesta

"Lo siento, pero es la mejor hora para partir" contesta una voz a su espalda "Pero no necesitas salir a despedirnos" Murmura la voz con tono triste y desilusionado.

"¡Freya! Lo siento, No quería insinuar…"

"Está bien, solo bromeaba" Se rie la joven druida "Estoy alegre de verte antes de partir"

"Es una pena que no puedan quedarse"

"Siempre tiene que haber una sacerdotisa en la isla, y Nimueh nos dijo que ella tendrá que quedarse en Camelot por un tiempo, no importa, amo la isla, y prefiero quedarme con mi maestra por un tiempo, pero puede ser que me mude a Camelot permanentemente en 2 años"

"¿De verdad?" Pregunta ilusionada "Estaré esperando, yo… deseo…yo quiero decir" Murmura insegura "Puede sonar raro, yo sé que ha sido poco tiempo, pero… pienso en ti como alguien muy querido" Dice al fin y Freya le regala una sonrisa radiante.

"Yo también, espero que podamos vernos pronto" Freya la abraza por un momento antes de separarse "Y deseo ver tu anillo de compromiso, espero que sea mágico, debe serlo, Arthur ha sido educado en las viejas maneras para saber eso, si no, golpéalo por mi"

Merlín no puso mucha atención a lo que dijo Freye, ya que su mente estaba más interesada en otro detalle que acaba de darse cuenta "¿Tú conoces a Arthur?"

"Por supuesto, recibimos algunas lecciones juntos, y él me dio tutoría en sensibilidad mágica, diré esto, Arthur tiene buenas habilidades, pero para enseñar, es horrible, él tiene serios problemas en expresar lo que piensa, pero me han dicho que es el problema de todos los hombres" la joven aprendiz sonríe "Y no puedo dudar que es lindo" la joven se sonroja

"¿Te gusta Arthur?" Pregunta con incredulidad, y con algo de molestia inconsciente en su tono.

"Era un enamoramiento tonto, fue hace tres años, él era muy amable y considerado, y me regalo fresas, él ha sido el primer varón en serme amable"

"Arthur, ¿Amable y considerado?" Pregunta cada vez más indignada, ¿Fresas? ¿Arthur le dio Fresas? Eso era, no podía describirlo, era como una broma, Merlín se sentía indignado, solo podía recordar cuando la conoció, la chica perdida quien escondió, le trajo alimento, y aprendió el hechizo de las fresas por ella, se sentía como si Arthur le hubiera robado algo importante, un momento significativo y se lo restregara en la cara.

Y al mismo tiempo se sentía excluida, era como si la magia le recordara que esta no era su Freya, esta no era la misma muchacha, y ella era más feliz, estaba viva, tal vez no podían tener la misma relación que tenían pero eso no importa, no si Freya podía vivir la vida completa que ella merece.

"No pasó nada" Se ríe la joven "No imaginaba que fueras tan celosa"

"No estoy celosa"

"Le di un beso"

"¿Qué?" Dice más indignada.

"En la mejilla" Se ríe más fuerte su antiguo amor "Oh Merlín, eres un encanto" Freya coloca la mano en su hombro "Espero que sean felices, me escribes, deseo saber cómo fue la ceremonia del pastel" Dice la Druida antes de irse.

¿Ceremonia del pastel?

No sabía cuánto tiempo quedo viendo el camino antes que Nimueh la llamara, ella voltea y no puede creer quien estaba al lado de la sacerdotisa

"Merlín, deseo presentarte a alguien" dice Nimueh con una sonrisa "Él es Lancelot, aspirante de caballero y en espera de ser escudero de Arthur, Lancelot, ella es mi nueva protegida y prometida de Arthur, Merlín" en lo último, la sacerdotisa sonríe con picardía y Merlín le tira una mirada odiosa

"¿Escudero?" Pregunta no segura de haber escuchado bien

"Si, yo lo recomendé especialmente a Uther, él necesita probarse por algunos años para convertirse en caballero"

"¿Y estas feliz con eso?" Pregunta al muchacho con inseguridad

"Nada me haría más feliz que poder probar mi valía, mi lady, también, permítame felicitarla por su compromiso, Arthur es un hombre afortunado" Saluda con caballerosidad

"Gracias" ¿Es que todos le recordaran el incidente del día anterior? Merlín prefería olvidarse de toda esa ridiculez, ¿Por qué había aceptado ese contrato?

"Lancelot necesita ser medido en su armadura, ¿Espero que no te moleste indicarle el camino?"

"Sera mi placer"

"Bien, lo dejo en buenas manos, y Merlín, no olvides que tienes que prepararte para el evento de esta mañana, no tardes mucho, ¿O has cambiado de opinión?"

"NO" casi grita "Estaré a tiempo, vamos Lancelot" Dice mientras toma la mano del caballero y lo arrastra con ella.

Nimueh sonríe con malevolencia, bien, ella no era casamentera, pero había cosas que eran inevitables, traer a Lancelot du Lac era un movimiento cruel.

Ahora, ella tenía que hablar con Arthur y prepararlo para conocer a Myrddin

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Arthur entrenaba – Jugaba con su dragón, ellos había sido juntos por más de 8 años, era completamente negro, pequeño, y excesivamente cariñoso, que lo babeaba en cada oportunidad.

Cuando nació, era el más pequeño dragón nacido registrado en la historia de Camelot, su raza es completamente única y desconocida, su crecimiento era increíblemente lento, en este momento era apenas más grande que Arthur y podían montar dos personas en él sin problema.

Al principio era la burla entre los jinetes, incluso parecía no tener dientes, y amaba el pescado, y cualquier producto derivado del mar, excepto anguilas, las odiaba con fervor.

Arthur sería el primero en admitir que su relación no era fácil, de pequeño era extremadamente desobediente y tubo que depender del rey para evitar la mayoría de los desastres.

Y se burlaba de Arthur en cada oportunidad, no mucho para la autoestima.

Era increíble que 7 años pudieran hacer

"Bien, otra vez, arrojare los barriles" El dragón solo asiente en entusiasmo y Arthur lanza con la catapulta diez barriles al cielo.

Era una exhalación, solo se podía ver una sombra negra volando a gran velocidad, el pequeño dragón lanza diez tiros perfectos antes de toquen el suelo, luego baja levantando el pecho con orgullo.

"Muy bien" Y no puede evitar que el orgullo se escape en su tono, aun sabiendo el ego gigante de su dragón "No hay duda que eres el dragón con más velocidad y precisión del reino.

El dragón se ofende

"Bien, el mejor en cualquier reino, el número uno en la existencia humana o dragón" a la diversión del joven Pendragon el dragón asiente orgulloso dándole toda la razón, pero luego voltea a ver a Arthur con ojos molestos "¿Todavía molesto por no competir?" Se queja el caballero, el dragón solo le da una mirada marchita "Sabes que no hay duda quien ganaría solo todas las competencias" De eso Arthur no tenía la menor duda "Pero sabes que no puedo"

El dragón lo acepta, tal vez no podía hablar como una clase Real, pero Arthur no dudaba de su inteligencia.

"Y hoy no puedo volar" Aclara al ver la mirada de la criatura hacia la montura "Será hasta mañana por la tarde, ya te lo dije" El dragón lo mira molesto, Arthur no puede culparlo, lo ha estado descuidando últimamente, pero había mucho que hacer "Vendré esta tarde con mucho pescado, promesa" el dragón en respuesta se lanza en el joven y empieza a lamerlo con una gran lengua "Para, sabes que esto no se quita, no, malo, malo" Pero su risa no hace mucho para disuadir al dragón

"Parece que te diviertes" dice Nimueh a la distancia.

"¿No es algo temprano para molestar?" Se queja Arthur

"¿Aun molesto por el contrato?"

"Creo que mientras menos hablemos del contrato es mejor" le corta el joven de forma tajante.

"Bien, no estoy aquí para eso, deseo hablar respecto a mi joven aprendiz"

"Mi padre me conto algo al respecto, ¿Por qué lo deseas en mi equipo? No creí que los aprendices hicieran trabajo de campo"

"Esto no es uno ordinario, pero lo notaras de inmediato"

"¿Qué?"

"Myrddin es poderoso Arthur, pero su magia es mas instintiva, tal vez no pueda hacer los hechizos simples o complejos, pero la magia prácticamente canta cuando él la usa"

"No creo que entiendo"

"Lo harás, si prestas atención, eres demasiado sensible para no notarlo, pero es tan natural que si no abres la mente a las posibilidades nunca lo notaras"

"Sigo sin entender"

"Eso se solucionara con experiencia, ahora, te advierto que él es un idiota, un real, y absoluto idiota"

"Genial, ¿Y quieres que trabaje con él?"

"Por supuesto, admito que es un gusto adquirido, pero harán un gran equipo" sonríe Nimueh con seguridad, evitando mencionar que será más como un vicio o un apego, una vez que sus presencias se entrelacen, serán prácticamente incapaces de vivir sin él otro, y el apago ya estaba ahí, Arthur a conocido a Merlín por una década, él no la reconocerá consiente pero su magia lo hará, y cantara como lo ha hecho siempre "Pero primero, un poco de historia…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Lancelot estaba nervioso mientras la hermosa joven tomaba medidas, y no bromeaba, era la joven más hermosa que había puesto los ojos.

"Eres muy amable…" trato de agradecer a la joven pero sus palabras no salían

"Gwen" Se ríe el ángel

"¿Gwen?"

"Viene de Guinevere" Finalmente entendió que le brindaba su nombre, el se sentía como un verdadero idiota, ¿Qué impresión estaba causando?

"Oh, gracias, por lo que estás haciendo"

"No me agradezcas, serás compañero de equipo con mi hermano, estoy feliz de poder ayudar de alguna manera, ahora, estira los brazos" Lancelot hace como le indican "Que bueno que estés aquí, necesitamos hombres como tú"

"¿A si?" Dice con un todo esperanzado, y ella retrocede al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir

"Bueno, no yo personalmente, pero ya sabes… Camelot, Necesita caballeros"

Merlín solo los mira interactuar con desesperación, la primera vez fue divertido, pero el futuro de Camelot podría estarse decidiendo delante de sus ojos, y no sabía que pensar, podía ver claramente como la primera vez, y las palabras del dragón sonaban tan siniestras, ¿Realmente eran almas gemelas? ¿Perfectos en cada manera para el otro pero separados por el destino?

La futura reina, alguien que cambiaria los simientes de Camelot, la reina que Arthur amó, pero también la sirvienta que era amada por Lancelot, un caballero que merecía un mejor destino.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Qué era lo correcto? Camelot, Arthur, Lancelot, Gwen, ¿Ella incluso tenía derecho a decidir? Según las palabras de kilgharrah. Si Lancelot no se va de Camelot, entonces Arthur perdería definitivamente a su reina.

Gwen no necesita ser reina para ser feliz, y Lancelot no amaría a nadie más que a Gwen, pero Camelot necesita a su reina, ¿O no?

Esto era frustrante para la joven.

"No soy un caballero aun, Milady" Contesta Lancelot, el era un escudero, un sirviente de caballero, pero tenía la oportunidad de probarse, demostrar que podía ser un caballero en 6 años, menos, y entonces...

"No soy Lady, yo no soy un noble" se rie Gwen, no puede evitarlo, Lancelot era tan dulce y tímido.

"Perdon, yo…" Lancelot trata de disculparse, pensando que la había ofendido, pero él no veía como estaba equivocado, ella era todo lo que había escuchado que una señora debe ser, buena, agraciada, hermosa, y esa sonrisa…

"Termine" Anuncia la joven "A sido un placer conocerte Lancelot "Ella ofrece su mano, y el no puede pararse de besarla, con la misma desesperación de un hombre sediento, y temió haberla ofendido de nuevo

"Bien, tenemos que irnos" Dice Merlín, sacando no tan sutilmente a Lancelot de la casa, Lancelot no dejo de ver hacia atrás hasta que la casa ya no era visible.

"Es encantadora" Dice Lancelot después de hacer una distancia, con la emisión de un niño "Guenevere"

"Si, lo es" Repitiendo, no compartiendo su misma emoción "Y la mejor costurera en Camelot, así que no te preocupes"

"Sabes si ella tiene" Dice tratando y no logrando terminar su oración, haciendo señas con las manos para darse a entender "Tu sabes, si tiene a alguien especial"

Definitivamente Déjà vu, aunque la primera vez le pregunto si ellos tenían una relación, esta pregunta era más difícil, había mucho más en juego, esta vez Merlín sabía que había más en juego, pero era algo inevitable, sería imposible alejarlo de Gwen, a no ser que Lancelot sea expulsado del reino.  
Mejor no pensar en eso  
"Yo no estoy tan segura, ¿Por qué no le preguntas?"

"No, no podría" Niega nervioso el antiguo y futuro caballero.

Merlín iba a decir algo, pero sabiamente se queda callada, y ambos van por rumbos separados.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Merlin, ahora Myrdyn, estaba exactamente igual que cuando llego a Camelot la primera vez, solo que esta vez la ropa era de mejor diseño y calidad, al igual que las botas, y desde luego, él estaba feliz de usar nuevamente su pañoleta azul, y sobre todo, Varón.

Uno pensaría que debe ser complicado el cambio, pero lo único incomodo era su orgullo masculino cuando era una mujer, ambas formas eran muy naturales a él de una manera perturbadora.

"El príncipe te examinara, él tiene tanta habilidad y conocimiento mágico como Uther, y muchos de sus prejuicios, por lo que obviamente no te evaluara en magia"

"¿No tendría que ser Arthur quien lo hace?"

"No puedes formar parte de ninguna unidad sin ser aprobado por Uther, o el príncipe Bernard, la única excepción son los sirvientes"

"¿No podría disfrazarme como sirviente? No sé nada de la magia usada actualmente, y la que se, es peligroso usarla" Merlín había estado estudiando entre los eventos los libros básicos que la sacerdotisa le había pasado, había mucho que un hechicero certificado debía saber, ahora no bastaba simplemente saber algo de magia, debía saber de manera básica múltiples ramas que no sabía que existían, o no sabía que tenía suficiente conocimiento como para ser su propia rama.

Magia Elemental, eso era fácil

Magia de ilusión: en negativo, Merlín no sabía cómo reconocer ilusiones, mucho menos como realizarlas

Magia ritual: sabía que existían, eso debe contar para algo.

Sensibilidad mágica: La especialidad de Arthur, capaz de sentir la magia, poder analizarla y saber exactamente que hechizos son, se requiere un gran control de magia para eso, Merlín tenía cierta habilidad – no mucha pero tenía - Debido a su estado como una criatura de la magia, de ser una persona normal, con su increíble capacidad mágica, tendría sensibilidad cero.

Magia de la Mente: Ese parecía fácil, por lo menos podía hablar con la mente, ahora el lio seria aprender cómo proteger la mente, como reconocer control de mente, como romper hechizos de control de mente…

Magia de Runas, Adivinación, criaturas mágicas, plantas mágicas, magia de la naturaleza (Practicada por los Druidas) Magia curativa, pociones y principios de alquimia.

Y esos eran los temas básicos.

Algo le decía que Nimueh mentía, era imposible que se exigiera el conocimiento básico en todos esos temas para aquellos que aspiran ser parte de una unidad en el ejército.

"No puedes ser sirviente, ya intentaste eso y fallo" Contesta exasperada "No te preocupes, nadie quitara tu puesto para vestir a Arthur o colocar su armadura" Merlín le manda una mirada ultrajada.

"No veo por qué no puedo, se todo lo necesario para hacerme pasar por sirviente"

"Es necesario que Arthur y otros sepan que tienes magia, no importa si intentas ocultarlo de todos modos, podrás engañar a otros tirando ramas de árbol, pero Arthur no está ciego como la última vez" Si, Nimueh reconoció que se le paso la mano con el sello, no solo bloqueo la magia de Arthur, también lo hico tan insensible a la magia que un hechicero tenía que hacer magia delante de su nariz para que Arthur la reconozco, era como si su increíble habilidad en sensibilidad se invirtiera en insebilidad total y negación, si no fuera por eso Merlin hubiera sido descubierto desde el principio, como sucedió con Lancelot.

"Será extraño" por alguna razón, se sentía como si su propia piel fuera el disfraz, como si interpretara el papel de Dragoon siendo Myrddin"

"Generalmente, Alvarr es quien realiza las pruebas para los hechiceros, pero en tu caso tienes mi recomendación y te reconocí como aprendiz, esto tiene el peso suficiente para dejarte entrar a pesar de los huecos en tu educación, pero este no será una prueba de magia, Bernard evalúa a todos como caballeros, tenacidad, fuerza, valor, y no recuerdo el discurso ridículo que dan a todos los caballero en mi opinión solo prueban que tanto puede aguantar antes de caer.

"Genial, será de nuevo a ser el maniquí de practica"

"¿Sabes que esa era la manera de Arthur de ayudarte? Él tiene esa idea en la cabeza que por que el disfruta hacer eso, todos deben, pero reconoceré que al principio quería ver cuánto aguantabas antes de que renunciaras"

"Si, él no fue sutil en esa parte"

Pero incluso en esta vida, era muy parecido, claro, él iba más suave tomando en cuenta la edad y género, pero Arthur nunca fue de las personas que no daban todo en el entrenamiento

"Esta vez, trata de no actuar como un bufón, las primeras impresiones son importantes"

"Yo no lo hago"

"La mitad de la corte creía que sufres una aflicción mental" Le recordó Nimueh "No estoy segura si Arthur realmente creía esa mentira o no"

"Si, admito que no fue muy inteligente, pero no podía dejar morir a Gwen por algo que yo había hecho" Se queja el joven, el podía admitir por dentro que ir a la corte de Uther y declarar que era hechicero estaba lejos en la lista de ideas más brillantes, pero nunca lo reconocería en voz alta.

"Sin contar que tu reputación sufrió daño irreparable después de Sofía, creo que pasaste más tiempo en el cepo que fuera de él"

Merlín no tenía idea que decir a eso

"Lo digo en serio, no más del cepo, no importa cuánto disfrutabas estar ahí, es indignante y una pérdida de tiempo"

"No es como si lo hiciera a propósito"

"Ahora escucha muy bien Merlín, no hagas nada absurdo, o te pondré a entrenar hasta que te desmayes" la mirada que le mandó no tenía duda que ella haría exactamente eso.

"Si, no haré nada estúpido" dijo en el mismo tono que le decía a Gaius los primeros días, eso no tranquilizo a la sacerdotisa.

"La pulsera que discutimos ya está lista" Dice entregando la joyería, que le quedaba algo grande a Merlín "Es temporal, he encargado una cadena para hacer las runas, esto dará la misma sensación que un encanto cosmético, para ocultar cicatrices, pero realmente es uno de asociación, evitara que la gente asocie tu identidad femenina con la masculina, incluso la sensación de tu magia, ni siquiera Arthur, que conoce muy bien la firma mágica de Merlín, podrá asociarlos el uno al otro"

"¿Por qué un encanto cosmético?"

"Los encantos de ilusión bajo, como los cosméticos, se convirtieron en algo populares, sobre todo desde que la reina tenía una accidente hace años y daño parte de su cara"

"¿Un accidente?"

"Historia larga, antigua, oscura, y sobre todo, muy peligroso saber, el punto es, pregunta o señala que alguien lleva ese tipo de encantos se considera terriblemente descortés, peor si eres una mujer, tiene sus inconvenientes, como descubriste con Cedric"

"¿Cedric? Es verdad, estaba oculto bajo un encanto muy sutil de ilusión"

"Arthur obviamente sabia, pero es ahora algo común, y es descortés señalarlos"

"Entonces, ¿Qué impide que una persona se disfrace o haga pasar por otra?"

"Protecciones, muchas partes del castillo están protegidos contra esos hechizos, la arena del torneo, el salón del trono, el cuarto de reunión de los nobles"

"Eso no suena tan seguro"

"Verdad, por suerte esos encantos no cambian completamente en otra persona, no puedes personificar otra, simplemente cambian ciertos rasgos o tapan algunos, por eso es conocido para ocultar cicatrices, la mayoría es fácilmente identificable, se destruye la ilusión fácilmente, y no es una práctica fácil de quitar, sobre todo por su popularidad con las mujeres de la nobleza"

"Entonces, ¿Esto dejara de funcionar si entro a una de esas áreas?"

"No, está hecho por mí, se evadir las protecciones, Arthur lo notara pero ya hable con él, no dirá nada" esa frase no le gustó mucho al muchacho

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Pregunta Merlín con suspicacia

"Parte de la verdad, eres un hechicero que naciste con un increíble poder, creciste en una pequeña aldea en Ealdor, No sabes quién es tu padre, tu madre te advirtió siempre que escondieras tus poderes porque sería peligroso que otros se dieran cuenta, que ella temía que soldados llegaran a su puerta y te llevaran, lo cual es bastante creíble, en respuesta a nuestro poder, Cenred y ahora Lot, han estado reclutando hechiceros, y no voluntariamente o mayores de edad, si realmente estuvieras en Ealdor y alguien te descubrió, no tendrías que temer por los soldados de Uther, pero Cenred no hubiera dudado en separarte de tu madre, o usarla para controlarte, dependiendo de tu edad" Eso sonaba escalofriante "En consecuencia, no sabes casi nada de magia y todo es prácticamente instintivo, también, estas ocultando por temor a que te descubran y busquen a tu madre, Arthur no mencionará nada del hechizo, él sabe que estará activo, siempre, y hay muy pocos que tienen ese nivel para detectarlos, incluso Alvarr, Freya o yo, experta en ilusiones, no puedo detectarlo"

Ella ignora la mirada de incredulidad de Merlin, y le entrega una carta "Esta carta esta sellada, encantada, solo Arthur puede leerlo, no se abrirá hasta el momento correcto, y brillara cuando llegue ese momento, en ese instante, debes entregarle esto a Arthur, no importa las circunstancias o el lugar, no importa su estado de ánimo, debes entregársela"

"¿Qué es? ¿Y cuándo es el momento correcto?"

"El momento correcto será cuando descubra que Merlin y Myrddin son la misma persona, porque él sabrá, puede ser que tome años pero sabrá, y se sentirá traicionado, un secreto como este tendrá el mismo peso que cuando ocultaste tu magia, básicamente, estamos cambiando un secreto por otro"

Merlín no había pensado esto desde ese ángulo, pero era verdad, ahora no sería más que un juego, algo fácil de aceptar, pero la mentira se hará mas grande conforme pasa el tiempo, esto se podría solucionar diciendo ahora la verdad – la verdad total no era una elección de todos modos, las únicas personas con las que podía hablar de la otra línea del tiempo eran Nimueh y Kilgharrah, la misma magia del ritual garantizaría su silencio – Si dijera una verdad parcial, sobre admitir su poder como Merlín, podría solucionar el problema, pero era aceptar vivir como una mujer, también, las mujeres no pueden trabajar con los caballeros, era peor ofensa que Lancelot hizo cuando se descubrió que falsifico el sello de nobleza, además, aun si pudiera disfrazarse de Uther, si Arthur la descubriera, no importa su amistad larga, él nunca la dejaría acompañarlo de nuevo, no después del incidente de cacería, donde todavía estaba la cicatriz en su cuello, Arthur juro que nunca pasaría algo así de nuevo, y eso equivalía a nunca pedirle que lo acompañe de cacería, Merlín odio ir de cacería, pero odio mas ser dejado detrás.

También, Arthur nunca dejaría que lo acompañara de patrulla, mucho menos a un combate.

Ahora recordaba como sucedió, como ella mato al último bandido, como Arthur uso magia para curarla mientras ella se desangraba, un producto más de la desesperación que de habilidad de curación.

Él la había abrazado, de una manera como si nunca la deseara ir, para él, su supervivencia no fue suerte, fue un milagro, de un error que nunca permitiría suceder otra vez.

Un recuerdo que prefería olvidar es revivido en su mente

********:**********

_Los torneos serian en una semana, y después Arthur podría formar parte oficialmente de los caballeros, podría viajar a otros lados y salir de la ciudad, podría formar su propia unidad y formar su propia gloria._

_Y hacer que el océano que los separa se ensanche._

_Ella sabía, siempre supo que este momento llegaría, pero aun así había esperado, contra toda posibilidad, que Arthur luchara por ella, que podrían viajar juntos._

"_lo prometiste, somos un equipo Arthur, prometiste que yo sería tu escudero" reclama la joven indignada_

"_Esas son promesas de niños Merlín, tú no puedes ser mi escudero, las mujeres no pueden"_

"_Entonces seré tu sirvienta, no es cómo puedes mantener uno, somos un equipo"_

"_¡Esto no es un juego!" Le grita a la joven "Entiende, ahora por fin podre ser caballero, tú no puedes acompañarme, mi padre no lo permitirá, ya no somos niños, podemos morir en el campo" _

"_Esto no tiene que ver con tu padre, con las reglas, o convertirte en caballero, es por esto" Señala la cicatriz en su cuello, no era muy visible pero era larga, llegaba desde atrás de la oreja hasta un poco la mitad de su cuello "años, hemos sido socios por años, esto solo fue mala suerte"_

"_¿Mala suerte?" Pregunta incrédulo "Te desangrabas, eso no lo llamaría mala suerte"_

"_Entiendo los riesgos, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlos"_

"_Pero yo no, y eso es final"_

"_No es final" _

"_Merlín, no te deseo en mi equipo, no te necesito en mi equipo, si tanto deseas viajar busca a alguien más, no tienes ninguna cualidad excepcional, solo serás un estorbo" Le grita molesto, pero se arrepintió cuando miro el daño en sus ojos "Lo siento"_

"_Está bien" Ella no necesitaba una disculpa, no de Arthur "sabia… yo…" las palabras se atoraron en la garganta, ¿Qué ella pensó? Ella no era caballero, no era princesa, ahora ni siquiera podía ser sirvienta "Esta bien, Arthur" De retira antes que la conversación se deteriore mas._

_Arthur podía lastimarla, pero ella no lo lastimaría, simplemente no podía, ella sabía que él buscaría una manera de disculparse, y ella lo perdonaría, ella siempre._

_Y ella encontraría una manera de ir con él, con o sin la aprobación de Arthur, como siempre._

********************:***********************

Esto era la única manera que todos, incluyendo a Arthur, permitieran que pueda estar a su lado.

"El me odiara de nuevo" Susurra con resignación.

"Es inevitable, pero con esto, espero que la mayor parte de la culpa sea dirigida a mí, le explico todo y algo más para que entienda, lo más probable es que no la necesites en 5 o 10 años, pero la necesitaras, y no sé cuánto tengo de vida"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi destino original era morir al final de este año, ¿Ahora? no sé cuándo moriré, si el destino fuera fiel, Freya morirá en año y medio, Balinor morirá en dos años, Uther, alrededor de 5 años, pero con el destino tan nublado como esta, ¿Quién sabe? Pero alguien tiene que morir, la magia cubrió a la persona, pero el destino declaro que alguien moriría, y alguien lo hará, podría ser cualquier persona, pero alguien lo hará, quiero evitar problemas en el futuro"

"¿Eso es lo que has estado escribiendo?"

"No deseo hablar más de esto" Corta la sacerdotisa "Es momento para tu aparición"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Muy bien presuntuoso escarabajo, te llego la hora, tu prueba final, pasa esto, y serás caballero de Camelot, falla, y no serás nadie" Dice Bernard, una imitación perfecta de Arthur en su máxima arrogancia "Enfrentaras al enemigo más temido, la terrible maquina, ósea, a mi" Myrddin ahora sabia a donde había ido el egocentrismo del antiguo Príncipe "Tu reto, es durar un minuto en combate libre, Grimond, segundo hijo de Wessex" Dice el príncipe coronado mientras desenvaina la espada "tu tiempo empieza" y un reloj de arena es volteado indicando el inicio del combate.

Como recordaba, fue una masacre total

"¿Tú no tienes que participar?" Le pregunta a Arthur

"No necesita" Contesta la voz de Bernard "La pequeña princesita gano el torneo, pero claro, es fácil ver como gano, de seguro su querida prometida evito que callera en la trampa de otros caballeros"

"¿Estas insinuando algo Bernard?" Pregunta Arthur molesto

"Solo que algunas personas tienen que luchar realmente, y otras simplemente tienen suerte"

"Yo puedo pasar cualquier prueba que desees"

"Ser caballero es Fortaleza, Coraje, Disciplina, ¿Crees que realmente tengas esas cualidades?"

"Por qué no lo averiguamos" Dice Arthur mientras saca una espada "Veamos si tienes el valor"

"Entonces, si te sientes tan confiado ¿Qué tal una apuesta?"

"¿Y Qué deseas Bernard?"

"¿Qué tal tu dragón? Si gano, estará a mi disposición por un mes"

"No soy tan idiota como para apostar a mis amigos, y dudo que tengas algo lo suficientemente valioso para contrarrestar la oferta"

"¿Amigo? Esas criaturas solo son bestias de guerra, solo necesitas un dragonLord para destruir su lealtad"

"Y es por eso que jamás serás rey de Camelot" Lo corta enojado, tocando un punto que sabia molestaría a su contrincante

"veremos" Murmura fingiendo que no tenía importancia, pero su apretón en la espada decía lo contrario "Bien, como él bebe no quiere hacer apuestas grandes, entonces ¿Qué tal esto? El perdedor será sirviente personal del otro por una semana"

"Bien, pero no se queje cuando pierda su majestad"

La lucha comenzó, y rápidamente comenzó a reunir gente, muchos miraban el combate entre los dos, Bernard era más alto y fuerte de una forma que le recordó mas a Percival, pero Arthur era definitivamente más rápido.

Eran cercanos en habilidad, muy cercanos, pero Merlín tenía bastante experiencia observando combates para saber que Arthur iba a ganar, al menos eso sería, si alguien no utilizó magia para hacer que Arthur tropiece, Bernard aprovecha la oportunidad pero Arthur logra contestar a tiempo y rueda al lado, aprovecha a contratacar pero parece que la espada estaba demasiado pesada y pierde el balance.

El nota de inmediato, más por conocer al futuro rey que por su propia sensibilidad, pero Merlín siempre había sido bueno en notar esas cosas, era como un ligero zumbar que le decía "Alguien está haciendo magia" y Merlín contrarresta la magia por instinto.

La lucha continuo por unos segundos tanto mágico como físico, pero no pudo evitar que Arthur perdiera, a pesar de todo, el sabotaje se limitó exclusivamente al antiguo príncipe dándole una desventaja, también, Bernard tenía más experiencia que Arthur, aun así molestaba como termino.

"Parece que el campeón no es tan bueno como esperaba" Se burla el príncipe coronado, mientras que Arthur se levanta molesto y humillado "Bien, podemos empezar ahora, necesito alguien que sostenga el blanco" Se podía escuchar las risas de los caballeros al fundo, eso molesto a Merlín.

Sabía que era inevitable, El futuro rey no había ganado todavía el respeto de los caballeros, solo era el hijo consentido de Uther, según la opinión popular.

"Hey, ya es suficiente" dice sin poder contenerse, todos paran de reír y voltean a verlo

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Ya es suficiente, ya te divertiste, no tienes que ser un necio" la intimidación nunca había detenido a Merlín en el pasado.

"¿Me estás hablando a Mi?" Pregunta el príncipe con incredulidad "¿Tienes idea de quién soy?" Pregunta de manera retórica.

"Si, un Patán Real" Si, no fue la respuesta más inteligente, pero realmente no podía creer que tenía a este imbécil como su hermano y nunca se había dado cuenta.

"Parece que alguien se cree muy valiente, muy bien, vamos a probar en el campo de combate" y Bernard apunta su espada directamente en el joven

"Espera Bernard" Se entromete Arthur "Él solo es un idiota, pero es idiota de la sacerdotisa Nimueh, ella no estará contenta"

"No sigo las ordenes de ella" Pero su atención se centra en Merlín "así que este es el idiota que tengo que probar, bien, podemos hacer la prueba ahora, ¿Crees que tienes lo necesario para unirte a nosotros? Representamos lo mejor del reino, somos la elite, no hay lugar para bufones"

"Bien, te demostrare" Merlín toma una espada que obviamente no puede usar, esto iba a ser una masacre, y ambos lo sabían, pero estaba demasiado disgustado con el comportamiento de su hermano como para prestar atención a eso.

Este no pudo ser el mercado de Camelot, pero Merlín tiene bastante experiencia en esconder su magia para para hacerlo tropezar sin que detecten que fue él, lo hace tan rápido que es prácticamente indetectable, la luz de oro en sus ojos se descolora tan rápido que nadie alcanza a notar.

"Se parece que el gran príncipe es algo torpe" Se mofa el antiguo sirviente.

Bernard se molesta y se lanza con las fuerza en el antiguo sirviente.

Pero el más interesado en el combate era Arthur, a simple vista el joven no tenía mucha habilidad, y era extremadamente torpe con algo de conocimiento pero lejos de ser una maestría con la espada, pero manipulaba fácilmente a Bernard para salir de la zona de campo y conducirlo donde estaban los materiales de práctica, de ahí, era algo realmente impresionante, si Nimueh no le hubiera advertido, si su sensibilidad no fuera tan extraordinaria, si su magia prácticamente no cantara cada vez que sucedía, nunca abría notado.

Era tan rápido que los ojos no brillaban en oro, tan natural que nadie notaba como las cosas se movían e intervenían en el equilibrio del príncipe, el movimiento de las cajas, ¡Y la cuerda! ¿Cómo era posible?

"¿Te das por vencido?" Pregunta Myrddin en tono presumido, haciendo más enojado a su opositor que se lanza sobre él, y Myrddin lo evade con facilidad.

Y en ese instante el levanta su mirada en su dirección, sus miradas se cruzaron, y él sabía, sabía que Arthur lo había notado, algo debido de aterrarse en el muchacho porque toda la sensación de magia desapareció, fue una extraña sensación para Arthur, como su una música de pronto dejara de sonar, dejando un profundo silencio.

El fin del duelo fue rápido, Myrddin perdió su apretón en el campo.

El duelo finaliza cuando Bernard lo noquea utilizando un palo.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Eres un idiota" Se queja Arthur, al lado del cepo "Nimueh me advirtió, pero no puedo creer que hiciste eso"

"El merecía una lección, alguien debe ponerlo en su lugar" Se queja Myrddin, esto le traía memorias, pero le parecía irreal que era Arthur quien lo fue a ver al cepo de la plaza.

"No era tu lugar discutir, y menos delante de los otros caballeros"

"El hacia trampa" Arthur suspira con resignación

"Se" murmura molesto

"¿Cómo puedes permitir que lo haga?" Pregunta el joven con incredulidad.

"No es como tengo alguna alternativa, es mi palabra contra la de él, si yo pierdo, todos dirán que soy infantil y busco escusas, si gano, Bernard quedara mal ante los caballeros y eso sería peor para él reino, el príncipe tiene una imagen que mantener y está bajo mucha presión" Arthur lo comprendía, nunca desearía estar en su lugar, pero eso no quiere decir que no le molestaba como el príncipe lo usaba para tratar la tensión.

"No me parece que eso lo justifique"

"Tal vez, eso no quiere decir que mi tía no te matara, ahora mismo no parece muy feliz" un escalofrió recorrió al muchacho cuando vio a la sacerdotisa, ella cargaba el bolso de Merlín y parecía que deseo asesinarlo con la mirada "Bien, fue un placer conocerte, me asegurare de traer algo a tu funeral" Se burla en antiguo príncipe, se da la vuelta para irse "Tal vez seas un idiota, pero tienes valor" Dice por ultimo antes de retirarse y dejarlo a merced de la sacerdotisa

Arthur no sabía que pensar de Myrddin, había algo diferente en él muchacho, pero no podía ponerlo en palabras.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"No me gusto lo que hisistes en la arena" Le reclama Bernard a su hechicero.

"¿Milord?" Pregunta confundido

"No soy tan débil como para necesitar engañar para derrotar a un perrito"

"Disculpe Milord, pensé..."

"No, si los otros hubieran descubierto quedaría como débil, y estoy seguro que tanto Arthur como ese campesino saben la verdad, ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso me hace?"

"Lo siento Milord"

"No necesito construir mi reputación con mentiras Alvarr, yo debo representar a los caballeros, y los valores que ellos conservan"

"No volverá a pasar, pero tiene que reconocer que el joven Pendragon es muy bueno"

"Si, demasiado bueno" Admite con molestia, luego decide cambiar de tema "¿Qué opinas del chico Alvarr?" Pregunta el príncipe

"Es un idiota" Contesta sin dudar "Pero algo bueno debe de tener si Nimueh lo escogió como aprendiz, no he visto ninguna habilidad magia para evaluar"

"¿Y qué de la demostración esta mañana? ¿No crees que fue él?"

"Es obvio que fue el heredero Pendragon, era magia débil pero muy controlada" El príncipe asintió concordando con el análisis de su amigo, Arthur tenía pocas habilidades en magia, pero su control en magia débil era algo para admirar, además, el joven aprendiz de la sacerdotisa no había dicho una palabra en el encuentro, ni tampoco noto ningún destello en oro en sus ojos, por lo que era imposible que fuera él.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

No dijeron una palabra hasta que llegaron a una zona aislada.

"Arregle para un perdón más rápido, por servicio comunitario" Dice Nimueh con voz tranquila, pero él no necesito magia para saber que ella estaba enojada.

"Gracias, no era necesario"

"¿Qué parte de dignidad era la que no entendiste?" Pregunta de manera retorica "De todos modos, es una perdida completa de tiempo, tiempo que no tenemos, tu magia no es estable Emrys"

"Lo sé" La corta el joven "Pero pude manejarlo bien"

"No ha pasado las décadas de refinamiento que tenían en la otra línea de tiempo, y hay demasiado que aprender, diría no poner el príncipe en contra, pero me he dado cuenta que no debo esperar lo imposible"

"¿Esa fue una ofensa?" Nimueh hace un sonido de exasperación.

"Por lo menos puedes hacer algo útil en tu servicio comunitario, felicidades, dos días limpiando establos"

"No veo como limpiar establos se pueda llamar útil" No era como si no tuviera demasiada experiencia en esa área.

"Esto será un poco diferente, te toca limpiar los establos de dragones"

"¿Qué? ¿Establo de dragones?" Merlín trata de hacer memoria, pero por alguna razón no tenía recuerdos de eso.

"Los establos solo son accesibles a cualquier persona que este enlazada a un dragón, está protegido con magia y es un secreto abierto en Camelot"

Eso sí recordaba, habían muchos rumores pero la verdad es que nadie sabía dónde estaban los establos, se hizo necesario el secreto cuando un espía de otro reino puso veneno casi indetectable en el agua y alimento de los dragones.

Fue horrible, varios dragones murieron antes de saber qué pasaba.

Eso fue una clara muestra que, mientras los dragones eran fuertes, no eran invencibles, se construyó un establo secreto que se rumora la existencia.

"Y hablando de dragones cuida más tu lagartija" Dice entregándole su bolso, saliendo de un Aithusa excitado, quien empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación "Ese dragón ha estado haciendo desastres en la torres, sería mejor que le ordenes no estar más lejos de 10 pasos de ti, siempre, es muy joven, esta etapa es crítica para fortalecer el enlace, u ocurrirá lo mismo que la última vez"

La última vez, cuando falló a Aithusa, cuando enlazo a Morgana, debido a la falta de atención de Merlín.

"¿No será sospechoso que ella no pueda alejarse de mí?"

"No uses 'Ella' O 'El' para un dragón, sobre todo 'Ella' algunos dragones tienen géneros muy marcados, pero los dragones son criaturas de la magia, el género es inaplicable a ellos, se podría decir que son hermafroditas, pero eso no sería exacto" Después ella ríe "De hecho, tu eres el ejemplo más claro, puedes cambiar genero a voluntad, y te atraes a la magia más que al físico, pero no divaguemos en el tema" dice antes de que Merlín pueda expresar su indignación y ultraje ante ese comentario "No pienses por un momento que me he olvidado, no importa quién tiene la culpa, ¿Qué dije que haría si terminabas en el cepo?"

"…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Leonard practicaba sus ejercicios diarios con el tiro al arco, cuando un pequeño dragón empezó a bolar sobre su cabeza.

"Hola pequeño" llama al bebe dragón, era demasiado joven e infantil para ser más que un recién nacido "¿Estás perdido?" el pequeño dragón se acerca hasta quedar a nivel de sus brazos, y el joven empieza a acariciarlo de manera experta, el pequeño dragón deja salir un sonido de placer que hace sonreír al príncipe.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto al pequeño dragón blanco, mientras este se deshace en sus caricias "No deberías volar en el campo sin acompañamiento ¿Quién es tu socio?"

Le pequeño dragón lo mira por un instante sin comprender y luego voltea a ver a un muchacho que estaba con la sacerdotisa Nimueh, él debió haber dicho algo porque parecía exasperada y prácticamente tiro el primer arco que agarró y la aljaba con flechas en el muchacho.

Él podía sentir un ligero enlace entre el dragón y el muchacho, era extraño, se sentía débil, como se espera de un enlace a un recién nacido, pero había algo viejo ahí que no podía colocar.

Los que no tienen un enlace con un dragón, piensan que ellos son de mascotas a armas de guerra, he incluso los que enlazan pueden pensar así en su primer año, pero con el tiempo el enlace madura, la mente del dragón también, era un enlace de alma, ellos estarían unidos por siempre, eran socios y amigos, nadie que tenga un enlace establecido podría opinar diferente.

Era curioso que de los tres príncipes, solo uno tenía un enlace con un dragón, Bernard no le interesa aunque Leonard sospecho que no tendría la magia suficiente para uno, y Edgard, bien, ese era otro asunto que mejor dejar enterrado.

Leonard era el segundo príncipe de Camelot, un jinete de dragón con grandes habilidades de dirección, el arco, medianamente bueno en magia, y horrible con la espada.

Entre sus pasatiempos favoritos era entrenar con su dragón y entrenar con el arco.

De hecho, él era el principal maestro para el tiro al arco, lo que hacía el sitio de entrenamiento completamente suyo, su campo, y sus reglas

Claro había los buenos estudiantes, y los horribles que jamás deben tocar un arco por el bien de sus compañeros… o si mismo, el caso peor era un idiota que casi se voló el dedo al tensar la cuerda.

Y menos se piense en el que se clavó su pie - tan imposible como suena - es mejor.

Este caso no sabía cómo evaluarlo, pero no podía evitar sentir diversión sobre el nuevo aprendiz de la suma sacerdotisa.

Era obvio que nadie le había enseñado correctamente, su postura era incorrecta, la tensión era incorrecta, y se miraba completamente incomodo, era doloroso ver, la tercera flecha no llego ni cerca del blanco.

Ahora parecía una discusión y la sacerdotisa parecía más molesta, era curioso, no muchos se atrevían a discutir con la sacerdotisa, y mucho menos hacer que ella pierda la compostura fresca habitual omnisciente, que franco, molestaba mucho al príncipe y hacia su piel erizar.

No, Nimueh era lejos de ser su sacerdotisa favorita, Amarillys era su favorita, ella era buena, dulce, y sincera, ella era directa y al punto sin ninguna manipulación o engaño.

Era curioso que cada príncipe tenía una sacerdotisa favorita, Edgar le agradaba Nimueh por su conocimiento y discusiones filosóficas y varios temas esotéricos, he incluso en sus muchas discusiones y juegos de palabras.

"Y practicaras en este campo hasta que tus dedos sangren" Dice al fin la sacerdotisa antes de darse la vuelta he irse con una pose dignificada.

Otro tiro fallado, a la frustración de joven

"Perdona que diga esto, pero lo haces horrible" Dice el príncipe haciendo casi saltar al joven, cortándose el dedo con la cuerda.

"Genial" Se queja el joven "Mi día no puede ir mejor"

"Si, escuche que luchaste a mi hermano, fue divertido" esto hace que el muchacho sonría

"El necesitaba una lección, se comportaba como un asno"

"No lo dudo, pero si deseas un concejo, no tendrán una buena estancia en Camelot enseñando lecciones a los nobles"

"Si eso me han dicho su alteza"

"Soy Leonard, solo Leonard, y mejor arquero de Camelot"

"Soy Me.. Myrddin" Corrige el joven.

"¿El nuevo Aprendiz de Nimueh?" Alienta al joven para mas información.

"Por desgracia" dice con resignación, Leonard podría compadecerse

"Mi más sentido pésame" ambos ríen, había algo en el muchacho, una conexión que lo hacía más relajado de lo que debería "¿Nadie te ha explicado cómo usar el arco? No es simplemente poner la flecha y disparar"

"Creo que alguien intento en algún momento para enseñarme a cazar, pero no puse mucha atención" contesta de manera ambigua

"Por lo general los jóvenes están ansioso de aprender, con excepción de los niños druidas ¿Has estudiado las artes de los druidas? La consonancia con la naturaleza produce un efecto de detestar para las artes de la caza"

"Me han dicho que tengo algunas afinidades, pero nunca aprendí de los druidas"

"Natural entonces, bien, no ganaras mucho con esa actitud, lo primero que debes hacer, es realmente desear que la flecha encuentre su blanco, Si necesitas ayuda para esto" Señala el arco "o tu dragón, estaría encantado de ayudar, es mi labor después de todo, ¿Serás un jinete?"

"Más o menos, tal vez cuando Aithusa crezca" Leonard podía escuchar un todo de mentira ahí pero no dijo nada "Por ahora estoy en la caballería"

"Bien, es bueno estar afilando las habilidades, pero te advierto que el enlace está muy nuevo, está realmente es una mala época para enlazar, no puedes separarte mucho el primer año" de hecho, es casi requisito si un hechicero de caballería enlaza a un dragón tiene que dejar la unidad por lo menos por 6 meses.

"Eso me han dicho, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto"

"Podrías entrenar aquí los primeros 6 meses y luego entrar a la caballería, el dragón tardara como 5 años en ser de un tamaño adecuado para montar" el príncipe podía sentir la energía del dragón, a pesar de su juventud, era extremadamente fuerte, no había manera que no fuera un real, pensaría que era un antiguo de no ser porque esa categoría estaba extinta.

"Yo tengo que empezar ahora" dijo con finalidad "Pero agradecería unas lecciones de esto, si no es molestia" dice señalando el Arco

"Bien, soy maestro de arquería, además, mi orgullo como Arquero no permitirá que me valla sin corregir esa postura horrenda"

Lo primero que enseño es a ver, es lo más básico y lo primero que tenían que aprender, ver y saber dónde estaba el blanco, también medir la capacidad de los ojos, Myrddin tenía una increíble capacidad de ver, incluso los blancos más alejados.

Una vez corregida la postura, era una persona extremadamente fácil de enseñar, había un humor fácil que le recordó cuando enseñaba a Edgar cuando eran más jóvenes, antes de la muerte de su madre.

Myrddin era perfecto para el arco largo, o seria cuando sus músculos se desarrollaran lo suficiente, cuando los tiros sean más naturales, no era un prodigio, pero había mucho potencial ahí.

Al final de la lección improvisada todos los tiros de distancia corta en el centro del blanco, pero le costaban los más alejados debido a no poder calcular el viento y a su falta de musculo en los brazos

"Myrddin" el príncipe reconoce rápidamente la voz de Arthur "Mi tía me pidió que te llevara al establo, algo sobre trabajo comunitario"

"Si, voy, solo guardo las cosas" el joven aprendiz se volta al príncipe "Muchas gracias por la ayuda, no creo que hubiera tenido mucho éxito, aunque mis dedos sangraran" el príncipe solo sonríe en eso.

"Espero verte aquí a menudo, los jinetes entrenan aquí después del mediodía pero puedes unirte cuando desees" no era como si los caballeros entrenaban cualquier cosa a distancia.

"¡Myrddin!" llama una voz más fuerte.

"Parece que Arthur está impaciente" dice el príncipe con diversión, mientras indica al joven donde se guardaba el equipo de práctica.

"Él siempre es impaciente" dice el joven de manera encariñada y Leonard se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tenían de conocerse, porque su tono denotaba mucha familiaridad.

"¡Myrddin!" se escuchan los gritos por el campo

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Arthur y Merlín caminaban por los túneles de Camelot, Aithusa dormía plácidamente en su bolsa, la ruta era extrañamente familiar.

"Antes los establos estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, pero el rey mando a construir este lugar, incluso la construcción fue oculta con magia, solo aquellos que tienen un enlace con un dragón pueden acceder a ellos"

"Escuche que los dragones fueron envenenados"

"No solo eso, cuando se descubrió el espía, este resistió al arresto quemando el lugar, la mayoría de los dragones son resistentes al fuego pero los más pequeños eran más frágiles, desde entonces los dragones mensajeros pueden ir dondequiera en la ciudad y dormir con sus compañeros enlazados, al igual que los bebes o los más jóvenes, ¿Qué tipo de dragón es el tuyo?"

"Es un real" en realidad un antiguo, pero Merlín no quería decir.

"Ellos tarda años en crecer, dependiendo de su poder, puedes tenerlo contigo los primeros dos años, después tendrá que dormir en el establo"

"Algo así me habían dicho"

El establo, o el nido de los dragones en Camelot, era la antigua prisión de Kilgharrah.

Este no era un establo, era un nido, o varios nidos, era realmente inmenso, los dragones estaban según su tamaño, pero eran una variedad de colores y formas, algunos con cuernos, otros con espinas, y las formas eran ligeramente diferentes.

"Al inicio solo habían cinco tipos de dragón, pero ahora, cada vez nacen más dragones diferentes y es casi imposible" una forma sale de la sombra a gran velocidad y enviste al antiguo príncipe.

"Chimuelo, te dije que dejaras de hacer eso" Dice Arthur tratando de sonar serio pero era imposible ocultar su sonrisa mientras el dragón lo llenaba de baba "¿Sabes lo difícil que es quitar eso?"

"De alguna manera, dudo que tú mismo lo sabes" Sonríe Merlín, dudando que el príncipe a lavado una sola camisa en su vida, luego su mirada se dirige al dragón, era ligeramente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero no podía recordar.

"¿Es hermoso, que clase es tu dragón?"

"Es tamaño medio para caballería, pero algunos lo llaman furia nocturna"

"¿Furia Nocturna?" Dice mirando el dragón el cual se para de manera entre orgullosa y juguetona.

"El dragón más rápido de todo Camelot, vuela en la noche a gran velocidad, ataques precisos que nunca fallan" Merlín a conocido a Arthur por años, pero esta era la primera vez que lo miraba con esa expresión infantil y genuinamente orgullosa, de una manera tan abierta y honesta, ni siquiera en su tiempo como chica podía recordar algo así.

"Entonces, si es tan rápido y nunca falla ¿Por qué no participo en la competencia?" Merlín se arrepintió inmediatamente de hacer la pregunta cuando la sonrisa desapareció.

"Eso es algo personal, y no deseo traer otra vez el tema" dice con una expresión seria y Merlín convino con rapidez, pero él no iba a dejarlo, algo había afectado a Arthur, y el sabría por qué.

El dragón se acerca y lo huele con detenimiento, como si lo midiera, parece que paso cualquier prueba que hacia porque lo envistió y procedió a lamerlo también, esto hizo que Aithusa se despertara y se molestó con el dragón, y parecía que los dos dragones estaban en una discusión.

"Myrddin, deja de ser perezoso y ayuda con eso" llama Arthur trayendo unos barriles

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Medicina para los dragones resfriados"

Resulto que el establo se mantenía bastante limpio con magia, el trabajo principal consistía en atender a los dragones enfermos o heridos, Merlín casi fue tentado a usar sus habilidades de dragón Lord para hacerlos cooperar, los dragones eran los peores pacientes, pero Arthur parecía manejarlos bastante bien, los otros dragones lo respetaban lo suficiente para cooperar.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Pregunta Merlín una vez que terminaron "No creo que sea parte de tus labores"

"No lo eran hasta que chimuelo se le ocurrió convertirse en el alfa de este grupo, todos los dragones excepto los reales le obedecen, y como me enlazan con él, me obedecen a mí, por lo que de vez en cuando presto una mano, o al menos Leonard insiste que es mi deber prestar una mano" dice a regañadientes, aunque se notaba que no importaba mucho del trabajo.

"Siento que no tienes una buena relación con Bernard o Leonard"

"No negare que hay tención entre nosotros, y me refiero a nosotros cuatro, todos somos herederos a la corona pero no entiendo porque sienten una rivalidad hacia mí, no es como tendré la corona"

Merlín sabía que debe ser algo más profundo que rivalidad por el trono, pero no era algo que Arthur le diría.

El dragón de Arthur espero pacientemente a que Arthur acabara antes de solicitar su premio.

"Si, tengo los pescados, Myrddin, por que no le pasas uno, están en el ultimo barril"

"Bien" saca un pescado y en dragón abre la boca para que lo ponga adentro, "No tiene dientes" señala sorprendido, cuando de pronto los dientes afilados salieron de las encías y arrebataron el pescado "¿Qué?" su expresión atontada hizo a Arthur reír.

"Dientes retractiles" dice con burla, "Impresionantes, ¿No crees?"

"Por lo menos entiendo mejor el nombre"

Aithusa no quería quedarse atrás y exigió su propio pescado.

Pasaron un rato con Arthur que le daba algunos concejos de cómo entrenar y como entretener a un dragón bebe. Arthur realmente era bueno con los dragones "Chimuelo fue un bebe por años, tengo mucha experiencia" era la única explicación.

Estos cambios daban frustración a Merlín, se sentía como si participara en una carrera y llego tarde a la línea de inicio, ¿No debería tener alguna ventaja con todos sus años de experiencia en la otra vida? ¿Por qué se sentía que quedaba atrás?

Eso no evito que durmiera con una sonrisa esa noche con Aithusa a su lado.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Era media noche y casi todos estaban dormidos, pero Arthur no podía dormir.

Una voz lo llama, lo ha sentido por toda la tarde, pero ahora en la noche es mucho más fuerte, después de comprobar que no lo imaginaba decide seguir la voz, la cual lo conduce a la cueva debajo del castillo, al entrar a la cueva un dragón desciende, no cualquier dragón, era el gran dragón Kilgharrah, el dragón del rey y el único antiguo existente.

"Que pequeño eres, para tan gran destino" dice el dragón en forma de saludo.

"¿De qué hablas?" Pregunta el joven viendo la elegancia del dragón en maravilla "¿Cuál destino?"

"Tu don Arthur, tu existencia, se te fue dada por una razón"

"No sé de qué estás hablando, no tengo ningún don especial"

"Tu sensibilidad única, que incluso el mas estudiado y practicado no podría igualar, la capacidad de analizar y realzar magia, tu existencia nacida de la magia de una suprema sacerdotisa"

"¿Estas queriendo decir que hay una razón?" Pregunta el príncipe incrédulo "Ninguna de esas habilidades llaman a un gran destino"

"A veces, no son los grandes poderes los que hacen la diferencia, pero tus habilidades no son un completo"

"¿Qué?" No entendiendo lo que quería decir el dragón

"Myrddin tiene un gran destino por delante, como el Warlock más fuerte que ha existido o existirá"

"¿Myrddin? ¿Warlock?"

"Alguien que ha nacido de la misma magia, él se convertirá en Lord y señor de todos aquellos que poseen magia, y junto al futuro rey de Camelot, unirá las tierras de Albión en una nueva era dorada de paz, pero enfrenta muchas amenazas de amigos y enemigos por igual"

"Eso suena bueno, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo"

"todo, sin ti el jamás tendrá éxito, sin ti no abra Albión"

"Esto debe ser una broma" Murmura el príncipe "Debo seguir dormido, eso es, estoy alucinando"

"Le aseguro joven Pendraron, no es una alucinación"

"Esto debe estar mal"

"No hay bien ni mal, solo lo que es, y lo que no es"

"No, en serio, no sé qué tengo que ver, Nimueh ya lo tomo como su aprendiz, no veo por qué me llamas a mí, ¿Por qué no buscas la ayuda de Leonard o Morgana? Estoy seguro que se placerían en ayudar" Por un momento Arthur pensó que Nimueh tenía algo que ver, pero no creía que ni ella podría manipular al gran dragón para hacerlo solo por la diversión.

El dragón solo ríe ante su negativa

"Nadie puede elegir su destino y nadie puede escapar de él" el dragón se incorpora y levanta las alas "Pero recuerda esto, ustedes dos son partes de la misma moneda, sus habilidades los hace enteros, una mitad no puede odiar a la otra, una mitad no puede tener una existencia completa sin la otra, sus habilidades se complemente, joven Pendragon, así fue decretado por destino" y el dragón salió volando antes que Arthur podría decir algo.

El dragón salió de la cueva dejando a un joven perplejo y confundido.

Y disfrutaba cada momento, era divertido confundir mentes jóvenes.

Después de todo, crear un rey no es fácil, y el dragón no veía por qué no debe manipular las dos partes de la moneda para formar el entero.

Y no es como mintió, después de todo, era la verdad, y manipular la verdad era el pan del día para las criaturas mágicas.

Notas de Autor

Los cumpleaños son un completo invento ya que ignoro que fecha dejaron en la serie, si alguien los sabe por favor me lo hace saber, no como cambiaria las fechas, esas me gustaron y esas se quedan pero puedo tomarlo en cuenta cuando escriba otro fic.

La magia será mucho más extensa y flexible que en la serie, y obviamente mucho más conocimiento, debido a las purgaciones casi todos los hechiceros eran bastante ignorantes, había pocos que demostraron verdadera maestría en sus dominios, Nimueh obviamente era la que tenía las habilidades más sutiles, podía hacer ilusiones sin problema, ir y venir por Camelot sin que nadie se diera cuenta, su manera de transporte no parecía tan llamativa como la de Morgause y Morgana, Morgause debió ser muy joven en la purgación, no debió aprender mucho, y Morgana menos, ya que su entrenamiento parecía ser centrado en habilidades oscuras.

El cambio de género va a ser más problemático para Arthur que para Merlín, sobre todo cuando se entere de la verdad, pero no puede ser evitado, las premisas se pueden resumir en 3, Merlín necesita permanecer al lado de Arthur, Uther nunca permitirá una chica en el grupo, y Arthur no permitiría a Merlín tampoco por los eventos ocurridos antes de la llega de Merlín. Como chica, ya tiene una identidad en Camelot.

Mientras que Merlín ha usado ballestas, en ningún momento lo recuerdo usar el arco, si estoy equivocada por favor me señalan el capítulo.

Uther es encargado del cumplimiento de las leyes (Y hacer varias leyes, aunque Balinor es quien declara el juicio) y de la defensa de Camelot, Balinor le da control casi total en el tema, el casi es más específico con los jinetes, Uther controla las misiones, los grupos, la única verdadera libertad que ordeno Balinor era que se admitían Mujeres y personas no de la nobleza.

De mas esta decir que Uther, siendo un machista y obsesionado con ascendencia, no los tiene en la más alta estima y trata de discriminarlos sin ser obvio, eso ha ocasionado problemas y resentimiento con Leonard, ya que él lidera los jinetes, también, él sabe de las manipulaciones de Uther para tenerlo a un lado, y mientras no desea ser rey, tampoco desea ser marioneta de su hermano como siente que Balinor es de Uther.

Aunque para ser justo, Balinor maneja muchas cosas que no ven, como los suministros (Ya sea comida o armas), el dinero, impuestos, las alianzas, las construcciones como caminos, puentes, edificios.

No había pensado en esto pero ya que inicie el tema puede ser que lo termine

Uther: La defensa y cumplimiento de la ley y principal concejero de Balinor.

Nimueh: Oficial: Hechicera de la corte, lo cual integra ayudar con la educación mágica y enlace con clanes mágicos, No Oficial: maneja la red de información y tiene una red de espías entre varios usuarios mágicos.

Morgause: Primer informante de Nimueh y Balinor, viaja y recolecta información.

Edgard: Encargado de los expedientes, la biblioteca y escriba, también es administrador de la ley, haciendo en varias ocasiones el papel equivalente al abogado defensor en los juicios.

Leonard: Dirige los jinetes, y entrena a los arqueros.

Bernard: Dirige los caballeros, y obviamente entrena a los aprendices.

Alvarr: Recluta a los hechiceros para el ejército y supervisa su entrenamiento, obviamente, solo varones se admiten en el ejército.

Ygraine: Es encargada de organizar eventos, recepciones, y ayuda en la diplomacia, también ella hace de vez en cuando labor de recordarle a Uther los derechos humanos.

Kilgharrah: Los enlaces con los dragones, y es técnicamente el rey dragón ya que todos los dragones lo obedecen.

Amarillys: Salas, las protecciones de Camelot, la isla de los bienaventurados, y cualquier otro lado mágico que requiera protección, también es encargada de rituales.

Freya: Asistente de Amarillys.

Arthur: Oficial: Debido a que Ygraine no lo deseo fuera de la ciudad hasta los 20 años, solo puede Entrenar para caballero, hace algunas labores como guarda, casería, Irónico, su principal contribución es ayudar en algunas clases teóricas de magia para los nuevos aprendices.

Esos son solo los que puedo pensar por ahora, si desean saber algo más me pregunta.

Chimuelo de bebe es como el en el libro de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, quien lo ha leído no puede negar que era el más pequeño de los dragones y a menudo la burla, era arrogante, molesto orgulloso, desobediente, he insultaba a todos cada vez que podía y solo hacia algo si le ofrecían algo de valor, el chimuelo actual es obviamente el de la película, el furia nocturna es pequeño, pero es impresionante, sobre todo en la segunda película.

Quería poner más en el capitulo pero ya llevo demasiado sin actualizar, así que el siguiente capítulo es la formación del equipo Pendraron y su primera misión.

Y ahora les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado Reviews, realmente ayudan a mi inspiración

Hecate-Keres: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Morgana tiene sueños pero están nublados, por lo que no a sufrido de constantes pesadillas y falta de sueño, como en la historia de Merlín, no habrá solo un villano pero eso será después, y Lancelot se convertirá nuevamente en el confidente de Merlín,

Ara: Desgraciadamente aun falta para Gwaine, pero tengo muchos planes con él, también con Isolde y Tristan. ¿Y los tres hermanos? Bien, hay ya mucha tención entre ellos y Arthur, pero es una relación complicada y Arthur no entiende bien las razones de la tención, espero que te guste el dragón de Arthur, no se lo robe a Hiccup, simplemente lo tome prestado e hice una copia idéntica para Arthur, no hay ninguna duda que es el dragón más impresionante de Camelot, espero no haber ofendido a nadie pero era demasiado impresionante para no tenerlo.

lya stark: Hay mucho Lancelot y Gwen en el futuro, son compañeros de alma después de todo, espero que estas escenas sean de tu agrado, Lancelot será confidente con Merlín, y desde el principio solo serán amigos ya que Lancelot solo tiene ojos para Gwen, pero Merlín tendrá algo de problemas en aceptar la Amistad Arthur-Freya.

moamoa2: Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro que te guste, tratare de actualizarla más seguido pero no creo poder hacer más de un capitulo al mes, sorry.

Lady Beatriz; Siento tardar tanto en actualizarlo, pero la inspiración iba y venía, finalmente forcé mi musa a permanecer para acabar el capitulo, espero que haya quedado bien.

Soriengel: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, a lo largo de la historia abran muchos segmentos del pasado entre Arthur y Merlín, ellos han tenido una amistad larga y han hecho muchas cosas juntos, el torneo de dragón fue bastante fácil de escribir, quería resaltar que era muy diferente a los otros torneos en Camelot, más en consonancia con Como entrenar a tu dragón, respecto al contrato, e alegro que te gustara, trabaje mucho en esa escena para que fuera realista, Arthur es más difícil de escribir, el puede ser brillante e idiota en tantas ocasiones que es difícil equilibrarlo. Mordre aparecerá, pero ahora es un niño de 8 años por lo que no puede hacer mucho, también no se unirá a Margaret, ella estará muerta cuando él alcance la edad de ser un problema.

Freya: Ygraine es una fuerte presencia que balancea a Uther, por lo que no será tan odioso como en la serie, me alegra que te guste los cambios que hice, aunque es prácticamente un nuevo universo, trate de no cambiar tanto la esencia de los personajes, pero es muy difícil mantenerlos si sus pasados son diferentes, la relación entre Arthur y Merlin es algo complicada, y aunque hay mucho amor fraternal pienso que sus almas están demasiado conectadas para permanecer de esa manera, definitivamente no en esa vida, y no mientras este Gwen, Aun así ellos pasan todo el tiempo juntos y muchas veces desde el amanecer a la puesta de sol, e incluso más en otros capítulos, gracias por tus comentarios, estoy muy feliz que te guste la nueva realidad.


End file.
